Changed Life! Glück auf der anderen Seite?
by selena riddle
Summary: Harry ist zurück bei den Dursleys, wobei die Sommerferien völlig anders verlaufen als sonst... Schmerzhaft muss Harry erfahren, dass nichts mehr so sein wird wie zuvor. Seine beiden besten Freunde wenden sich gegen ihn und selbst der Orden lässt ihn im Stich. Und doch: Unerwartet erhält er Hilfe, von einer Seite, von der er es am wenigsten erwartet hätte...
1. Prolog

_A/N: Hallo!^^_

_Das hier ist meine erste FF! Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich sie nun wirklich zu Papier bringen und sie überhaupt hier reinstellen soll. Da ich sehr gerne weiterschreibe, mir bisher aber eine Rückmeldung fehlt, mache ich es nun. ^^_

_Ich freu mich über jedes Review, ob Ideen, Kritik, Lob... schreibt mir einfach anschließend eure Meinung, damit ich weiß wie es euch gefallen hat und ob ich etwas verbessern kann._

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**_GENRE:_ Allgemein, Drama, Romanze, Slash  
_WARNING:_ Angst, Gewalt (beides zu Beginn), OOC, spielt nach dem 5. Band  
_PAIRINGS:_ da bin ich noch vollkommen offen ^_^**

**_INHALT:_ Das ist meine erste FF. Sie spielt nach dem 5. Band - Harry ist zurück bei den Dursleys, wobei die Sommerferien völlig anders verlaufen als sonst... Schmerzhaft muss Harry erfahren, dass nichts mehr so sein wird wie zuvor. Seine beiden besten Freunde wenden sich gegen ihn und selbst der Orden lässt ihn im Stich. Und doch: Unerwartet erhält er Hilfe, von einer Seite, von der er es am wenigsten erwartet hätte... wird er dort endlich sein Glück finden?**

* * *

_Gedanken  
/Telepathie/  
~Parsel~_

**Prolog**

_Warum?  
Warum ich?  
Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?  
Was hab ich falsch gemacht?_

Solche und ähnliche Gedanken gingen einem Jungen mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen durch den Kopf.

Dieser Sommer verlief in vielerlei Hinsicht anders als die anderen.

Es begann damit, dass Harry nach seiner Ankunft im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 in sein Zimmer gehen wollte. Allerdings wurde er von seinem Onkel Vernon lautstark daran gehindert.  
„HALT! WO WILLST DU HIN??" brüllte Vernon.  
„In mein Zimmer gehen" gab Harry als genervte Antwort und verdrehte die Augen.  
Er bereute seine Antwort noch im gleichen Augenblick. Vernon kam mit hochrotem Kopf auf Harry zu, packte ihn am Arm und schliff ihn mit sich in den Keller.

Dort angekommen befestigte er Harry an schweren Ketten, welche von den Wänden herabhingen um ihn daran zu hindern, sich zu wehren. Danach zog er seinen Gürtel aus der Hose und schlug auf Harry ein. Dieser zog überraschend die Luft ein und versuchte seine Schreie zu unterdrücken.

Anschließend wurde Harry in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt.

Das war kein Einzelfall…  
Sobald Vernon mit dem Essen nicht zufrieden war, welches Harry täglich zubereiten musste oder andere aufgetragene Aufgaben nicht zur Zufriedenheit von Vernon erledigte, brachte er ihn wieder in den Keller und es ging von vorne los…

* * *

_A/N: Ich gebe zu, der Prolog ist sehr kurz geraten, aber es ist eben nur der Prolog...  
Auf jeden Fall freu ich mich über jede Review!! ^^_


	2. Flucht

Hi! Hier ist mein 1. Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Bisher nicht Beta gelesen.

* * *

_Gedanken  
/Telepathie/  
~Parsel~_

**Flucht**

Harry erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Vor ein paar Stunden war ihm das Einschlafen sehr schwer gefallen. Er lag mit offenen und teilweise eiternden Wunden auf einer blutdurchtränkten Matratze im Schrank unter der Treppe.

Er spürte noch immer die Schläge auf seinen Rücken. Nachdem die Dursleys ins Bett gegangen waren, hatte sich Harry raus geschlichen, um sich etwas zu essen und zu trinken zu holen. Unglücklicherweise ist Vernon auch noch einmal aufgestanden und hatte ihn dabei erwischt.

„DU MISSGEBURT!! Wie kannst du es wagen?! Ich gebe dir ein Dach über den Kopf und du? Was machst du? Du bestiehlst meine Familie und mich!! Du kannst froh sein, dass wir dich aufgenommen und nicht gleich ins Heim gesteckt haben!!" hatte Vernon ihn angebrüllt. Dabei schlug er Harry ins Gesicht und verfrachtete ihn danach wieder in den Schrank.

Er verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht als er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Nachdem er eine bequemere Haltung gefunden hatte, dachte er nach.

_Ich habe bisher nichts von meinen Freunden gehört. Freunde?? Nein, so verhalten sich keine echten Freunde. Ich habe bisher jede Gelegenheit genutzt und ihnen einen Brief geschrieben, aber eine Antwort habe ich nie bekommen. Auch auf meinen Brief an den Orden, wann ich endlich geholt werde, habe ich keine Antwort erhalten._

Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu Sirius. Erneut verzog er schmerzvoll sein Gesicht. Diesmal galt der Schmerz aber nicht seinen Wunden, sondern Sirius. Eine Träne lief ihm über sein Gesicht und tropfte auf die Matratze. _Es ist meine Schuld, dass er gestorben ist!! _Er fühlte sich schuldig und allein. _Nun habe ich niemanden mehr… Sirius ist tot… meine ganze Familie ist tot… und Freunde… _er musste traurig auflachen _…habe ich anscheinend auch keine. Auf solche kann ich außerdem verzichten…_

Mit diesen Gedanken glitt er in einen traumlosen Schlaf über.

Am nächsten Tag wurde er von schweren, näher kommenden Schritten geweckt. Kurz darauf wurde seine Schranktür aufgerissen und ein böse grinsender Vernon stand vor ihm. „AUFSTEHEN, DU MISSGEBURT!!" brüllte er Harry an, wobei seine Augen hinterhältig glitzerten. „Mach das Frühstück und mäh anschließend den Rasen!" Aus Angst, erneut in den Keller gestoßen und geschlagen zu werden, versuchte er hastig aufzustehen.

Nachdem Harry fertig war, verfrachtete Vernon ihn wieder in den Schrank, ohne dass er etwas zu essen oder gar zu trinken erhielt. Dort verbrachte Harry den ganzen Tag und befürchtete, dass er den Sommer unter diesen Umständen nicht überleben würde…

Am Abend bemerkte er, wie sich die Dursleys zurecht machten und davon sprachen, in die Oper zu gehen. Ohne ein Wort an Harry zu richten, verschwanden sie aus dem Haus, sperrten die Haustür ab und fuhren brausend davon. Harry griff geistesabwesend zur Schranktür und… sie ging auf!! Vernon hatte vergessen die Türe abzuschließen und zu verriegeln, wie er es sonst immer tat!

Harry ergriff diese Gelegenheit sofort und stürzte in die Küche. Dort trank er zu allererst etwas und versuchte etwas zu essen. Allerdings bekam er nicht viel hinunter. Als nächstes entschied er sich kurz zu duschen. Das brassende Wasser der Dusche tat ihm aber alles andere als gut, weil dadurch seine Wunden aufplatzten und furchtbar schmerzten.

Als er im Wohnzimmer stand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies seine Chance war. Eine Chance, die bestimmt nie wieder kommen würde! Er hat die Gelegenheit zu flüchten… Vor lauter Aufregung raste sein Herz und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Er stützte die Treppe hinauf, in die Abstellkammer, wo er seine Schulsachen vermutete. Er griff zur Türklinke und… die Tür war verschlossen. _Hier müssen meine Sachen drin sein! _Im Schlafzimmer fand er in der Komodenschublade ein paar Schlüssel, diese schnappte er sich und probierte sie aus. Der vorletzte Schlüssel passte und die Tür ließ sich öffnen! Und wie er vermutet hatte, waren dort seine Schulsachen. Harry schnappte sich seinen ungeöffneten Koffer, seinen Feuerblitz sowie Hedwigs leeren Käfig.

_Wie es Hedwig wohl geht? Ein Glück, dass ich sie nicht in ihren Käfig gesperrt hatte! So konnte ich unbemerkt Briefe schreiben und außerdem… das hat ihr das Leben gerettet… Vernon hätte sie mit Sicherheit umgebracht…_ Harry schüttelte sich unwillkürlich.

Harry wollte gerade die Türe schließen, als ihm ein Brief auffiel, dessen Schrift darauf ihm nur allzu gut bekannt vorkam. _Die Schrift gehört Dumbledore!! _Auf dem Umschlag stand mit feinen Linien geschwungen: _**An Vernon Dursley**_

Harrys Herz begann zu rasen und auf seiner Stirn sammelte sich der Schweiß. _Das glaub ich nicht!! Das kann nicht wahr sein! …. Weshalb schreibt Dumbledore den Dursleys?? Wieso bekomme ich keine Antwort auf meine Fragen?? _Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er den Umschlag und holte den Brief heraus.

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Dursley,**

**Sie wundern sich sicherlich aus welchem Grund ich Ihnen schreibe.**

**Nun, der Grund ist einfach! Lassen Sie es mich erklären:**

**Im vergangenen Schuljahr ist Sirius Black, der gefürchtete Verbrecher und Mörder, der gleichzeitig Harrys Pate ist, gestorben. Da der Junge sehr an seinem Paten hing, stellt dies eine Gefahr meiner Pläne dar! Er könnte in Trauer versinken und an Stärke verlieren. Dies ist aber absolut inakzeptabel, da ich ihn noch im Kampf gegen Voldemort brauchen werde!! Somit erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass sie den Jungen etwas härter anpacken. Lassen Sie den Jungen gar nicht die Zeit, um um seinen Paten trauern zu können. Sie verstehen gewiss was ich meine.**

**Hochachtungsvoll,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**(Schulleiter von Hogwarts)**

**PS: Ich werde mir hin und wieder ein Bild von den Jungen machen. Es würde mich nicht stören, wenn sie den Jungen brechen würden! Ganz im Gegenteil, solch ein willenloser Zustand wäre mir sehr nützlich und nur von Vorteil!**

Harry schwankte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er las den Brief bereits ein fünftes Mal und doch blieb der Inhalt gleich. _Das kann nicht sein! Das ist nicht wahr!! Das hat Dumbledore nicht geschrieben!! Das kann er gar nicht geschrieben haben!!_ Ihm liefen heiße Tränen über die Wangen und seine Sicht verschwamm. _Der Junge… als wäre ich eine Sache… Ich kann es nicht glauben… Ich will das nicht glauben!! Das ist nicht wahr!!_ Harry trocknete sich die Tränen und versuchte aufzustehen, da er zuvor auf seine Knie gefallen war.

_Also bin ich für Dumbledore nichts weiter als ein Ding… eine Sache, die man nach belieben gebrauchen und auch verändern und schlussendlich wegwerfen kann, sobald sie ausgedient hat… _Erneut sammelten sich die Tränen in seinen Augen. _Und er… er hat es beobachtet?? Und außerdem… somit haben… _Er wollte diesen Gedanken gar nicht weiter nachgehen. Schließlich tat er es doch. _Somit haben mir Ron und Hermine die Freundschaft auch nur vorgespielt…_

Er dachte daran, wie Ron im 4. Schuljahr beim Trimagischen Tunier sich ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte. Ein richtiger Freund würde einen der Eifersucht wegen nicht einfach liegen lassen… er würde soweit unterstützen, wie nur möglich. Außerdem verbrachten Hermine und Ron immer mehr Zeit miteinander; Harry ließen sie links liegen bis sie wieder kamen und ihn mit ihrer Anwesenheit erdrückten. Sie wussten nicht wie er sich fühlt. Seine Trauer um Sirius hatten sie nicht einmal ansatzweise bemerkt...

Die Tränen waren weg. Stattdessen kam etwas anderes. In Harry kochte seine Wut hoch. Wut auf Vernon. Wut auf Dumbledore. Wut auf Ron und Hermine. Von dieser Wut angetrieben, packte er den Brief zurück, schnappte sich seine Sachen, hastete die Treppe runter und verwand durch die Verandatür hinaus in die Dunkelheit…


	3. Nokturngasse

Hey! Hier ist mein 2. Kapitel...

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

* * *

_Gedanken  
/Telepathie/  
~Parsel~_

**Nokturngasse**

Zwei dunkle Gestalten verließen ‚Borgin und Burkes'. Sie gingen nach links und folgten der Nokturngasse bis zu einem Geschäft, welches sich auf schwarzmagische Bücher spezialisiert hatte. Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie auch dieses. Das Ganze spielte sich nochmals in 4 weiteren Geschäften ab.

„Haben wir nun alles?", fragte der eine Mann. „Ja", kam die knappe Antwort des anderen Mannes mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, einer Hakennase und kalt glitzernden schwarzen Augen. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete Lucius Malfoy: „Der Dunkle Lord wird äußerst zufrieden sein." Dabei stahl sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht. Auch Severus Snape musste grinsen.

Sie betraten ein Café, bei dem sie sicher waren von niemandem gestört und belauscht zu werden. Nachdem sich beide einen Kaffee bestellt hatten, nahmen sie ihr Gespräch wieder auf:

„Es ist doch wirklich amüsant, dass der Alte glaubt, du wärst tatsächlich auf seiner Seite und würdest für ihn spionieren…" begann Lucius von neuem mit einem bösen Lächeln. Severus lächelte kalt auf und seine Augen glitzerten hinterhältig. „Dieser alte Sack!! Spätestens jetzt, nachdem ich den Brief gelesen hatte, welchen der dem fetten Muggel Dursley schickte, hätte ich die Seiten gewechselt… kaum zu glauben, was er damit Potter antut!" Nach einer kurzen Pause ergänzte er: „Ein Kind zu misshandeln… der Alte wird das noch bitter bereuen!! Das wünsche ich niemandem… noch nicht einmal meinem größten Feind!" Lucius nickte zustimmend und antwortete: „Es hat viel zu lange gedauert… aber nun ist alles vorbereitet… morgen werden wir den Jungen befreien!" Damit erhoben sie sich, zahlten und betraten wieder die Nokturngasse, welche besonders jetzt, in der Dunkelheit, unheimlich wirkte.

Sie gingen zwei Schritte als Lucius auf einmal über ein schwarzes Bündel stolperte. „Was zum…?!" Severus kauerte bereits am Boden und sah sich das „Bündel" näher an. „Das ist Potter!!", stellte er überrascht fest. Plötzlich zog er überrascht die Luft ein. Das veranlasste auch Lucius sich hinunter zu beugen und er tat es Severus gleich. Es war kein schöner Anblick: Vor ihnen lag Harry Potter. Bewusstlos. Sein ganzes Gesicht war übersäht mit grünen und blauen Flecken. Als Severus ihn berührte, schreckte er zurück. _Der Junge hat hohes Fieber! Was hat er da in der Hand?_ Harrys Hand umklammerte einen Zeitungsartikel. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!" Sanft hob er Harry hoch und stellte überrascht fest, dass er viel zu leicht war. Zusammen mit Lucius und Harry in seinen Armen apparierte er…

--_--Flashback_--

Nachdem Harry den Ligusterweg verlassen hatte, ging er soweit er konnte, bis er schließlich eine Pause einlegen musste. Während er auf einer Parkbank saß, versuchte er seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und schnappte nach Luft. Er traute sich nicht dem ‚Fahrenden Ritter' zu winken, da er befürchtete von Mitgliedern des Ordens gefasst und direkt zu Dumbledore gebracht zu werden. Außerdem lag die Spur auf ihm, somit traute er sich nicht seinen Zauberstab überhaupt zu benutzen. Dadurch würde er Gefahr laufen, schneller gefunden zu werden als ihm lieb war. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Verschwinden bereits bemerkt wurde. Deshalb versuchte er so schnell wie möglich nach London zu kommen.

Da Harry sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste und keine Kraft mehr besaß um weiter laufen zu können, trampte er. Er hatte Glück und wurde recht schnell von einem LKW Fahrer aufgegabelt, der direkt nach London fuhr und bereit war, Harry mitzunehmen. In London angekommen, zog er die Kapuze seines Umhanges tief ins Gesicht und betrat den ‚Tropfenden Kessel'. Er sah keinen an und ging geradewegs in Richtung Winkelgasse. In der Winkelgasse angekommen, überlegte er, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Seine Augen suchten die Winkelgasse ab und blieben bei einer Zeitung hängen. Es war eine Ausgabe des ‚Tagespropheten', welche am Boden lag und erst vor ein paar Tagen erschienen war. Er nahm sie, versteckte sich in einer kleinen Nebengasse und als er das Titelbild sah, durchströmte der Schmerz seinen gesamten Körper.

„_**SIRIUS BLACK FREIGESPROCHEN"**_ lautete die Überschrift und darunter war ein Foto von Sirius aus früheren Zeiten.

„_**Der gefürchtete Verbrecher und Mörder Sirius Black wurde heute freigesprochen. Nach 14 Jahren ist nun geklärt wer damals die zwölf Menschen ermordet hat. Nicht wie all die Jahre fälschlicher Weise angenommen Sirius Black, sondern Peter Pettigrew beging die Morde und täuschte seinen eigenen Tod vor, um nicht für den Mord an den Potters verantwortlich gemacht werden zu können…**_

Der Artikel ging noch weiter, aber die Tränen vernebelten Harry die Sicht, sodass er nicht mehr weiter lesen konnte… Es wollte nicht mehr aufhören; die Tränen liefen und liefen und tropften auf seinen Umhang. All die Gefühle, die Trauer, welche er nicht zeigen konnte und dadurch verdrängte, kamen nun in ihm hoch und überwältigten ihn.

_Warum? Warum jetzt erst? Warum ist er nicht schon viel früher freigesprochen worden?? Warum kam die Wahrheit nicht früher ans Licht?? Vielleicht… vielleicht würde Sirius dann noch leben…_

Mit dem ‚Tagespropheten' in der Hand lief Harry los. Er wollte einfach nur noch weg. Weg von hier… und weg von seinen Gefühlen… weg von seiner Trauer und dem Schmerz. Er sah nicht wohin er lief. Er bemerkte nur, dass es stockdunkel war und doch kam ihm seine Umgebung bekannt vor. Plötzlich stolperte er und noch bevor er am Boden aufschlug, hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!


	4. Malfoy Manor Teil 1

Halli Hallo! :)

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

* * *

_Gedanken  
/Telepathie/  
~Parsel~_

**Malfoy Manor**

_**Teil 1**_

„RUHE!!", schrie eine kalte Stimme in den Raum und alle anwesenden Personen zuckten betroffen zusammen. „Ich will, dass morgen absolut nichts schief geht!!", sagte die in einem schwarzen Umhang eingehüllte Person etwas ruhiger, aber dennoch bedrohlich und mit derselben eiskalten Stimme. „Jeder, der sich in den Weg stellt, wird ermordet … besonders Anhänger des Ordens!! Somit…." Bevor Lord Voldemort seinen Satz beenden konnte, ertönte ein lauter Knall, welcher alle Anwesenden erneut zusammen zucken ließ.

Mit drei Schritten durchquerte der Dunkle Lord den Raum, riss die Türe auf und fragte gefährlich: „WAS IST HIER LOS?? ICH SAGTE DOCH….", weiter kam er nicht, als er sah, welches Szenario sich ihm darbot. In der Eingangshalle standen ein aufgebrachter Lucius sowie Severus, der Harry Potter in seinen Armen hielt. „My Lord! Der Junge ist verletzt und hat hohes Fieber…", begann Severus und wurde vom Dunklen Lord unterbrochen: „Was ist passiert??" „Das können wir später klären!! Severus! Gib mir Harry! Ich bring ihn nach oben in ein Gästezimmer und du besorgst die Tränke!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Severus, mit wehendem Umhang, in den Kerker während Lucius zusammen mit Voldemort Harry in das Gästezimmer brachten. Lucius begann die viel zu große und verdreckte Kleidung von Harry zu entfernen und zog scharf die Luft ein. Voldemort trat näher und tat es ihm gleich. Es war kein schöner Anblick. Harrys Körper war übersäht mit blauen und dunklen Flecken, wobei diese das kleinere Übel waren. Er hatte tiefe Wunden, welche größtenteils vollkommen vereitert waren; dunkle Flecken deuteten auf innere Verletzungen hin. Einige seiner Wunden ergaben den Eindruck, dass sie schon einmal verheilt, dann allerdings wieder aufgeplatzt waren.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben ist!", sagte Severus, dem der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Alle Versammelten verstanden sich sehr gut darin, ihre Masken aufrecht zu erhalten, aber bei diesem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war es selbst ihnen unmöglich. Durch den ganzen Lärm neugierig geworden, kamen nun auch Narzissa und Draco in das Zimmer. Auch sie mussten entsetzt nach Luft schnappen. „Wer hat das getan??" –„Draco, hol eine Schüssel mit lauwarmen Wasser und ein Tuch. SCHNELL!", sagte Severus eindringlich. „Narzissa, nimm die kleine grüne Flasche und gib sie dann in die Schüssel mit dem Wasser." Anschließend tupfte Severus sanft Harrys Wunden damit ab. Das Wasser färbte sich schnell rot. Nachdem er damit fertig war, gab er Harry verschiedene Tränke, um seine inneren sowie äußeren Verletzungen zu heilen. Währenddessen cremte Lucius die gereinigten Wunden mit einer Salbe ein und verband diese. Zum Schluss gab Severus ihm einen fiebersenkenden Trank und vom Dunklen Lord bekam er ebenfalls einen Trank aus einem dunklen Fläschchen eingeflösst. Auf den Fragen der anderen, um welchen Trank es sich handelt, gab er keine Antwort. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Harrys körperlicher Zustand soweit stabil war, gab er den anderen ein Zeichen den Raum zu verlassen.

Als der Dunkle Lord, Lucius, Narzissa, Severus und Draco im großen Wohnzimmer ankamen, nahmen sie platz. „Ich kann es nicht fassen!" Narzissa lief eine Träne über ihre Wange. „Er ist doch noch ein Kind!" Draco brachte dagegen gar kein Wort über seine Lippen, so geschockt und entsetzt war er. Danach herrschte für einige Zeit Stille. Jeder versuchte das Gesehene auf seine Art und Weise zu verarbeiten. So vergingen die Stunden, bis der Dunkle Lord auf die Uhr sah und plötzlich das Wort ergriff: „Draco, geh nach oben und sieh nach, wie es Harry geht!" Der Angesprochene erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass Dumbledore den Auftrag dafür gegeben hat…", brach Lucius ab. Auch er war, wie alle anderen, geschockt. „Doch! Hat er aber! Und genau das wird dieser Alte Sack noch bitter bereuen!!", ergriff nun Severus das Wort und jeder bemerkte, wie er versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken. „POTTER SIEHT ANDERS AUS!!" Draco stürmte in den Raum und sah durcheinander aus. Sofort sprangen alle Anwesenden auf und stürmten aus dem Raum, hoch in das Zimmer, in dem Harry lag.

Oben angekommen, staunten sie nicht schlecht. Im Bett lag ein Junge mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, einem hübschen Gesicht, welches kein Zeichen einer Narbe aufwies, genauso wie der restliche Körper. Dort, wo vor ein paar Stunden noch schlimme dunkle Flecken und eiternde Wunde waren, war die Haut nun rein und makellos.

„Wie ist das möglich??", fragte schließlich Narzissa. „Der Junge sieht vollkommen anders aus… und er hat Ähnlichkeit mit dir, Tom!!", in dem Moment, wo sie dies aussprach, viel es auch den andern auf. „Sie hat Recht… welchen Trank hast du ihm gegeben??", fragte nun Lucius erstaunt. Endlich kam eine Regung von Voldemort. „Dem Jungen wurde eine Blockade eingepflanzt… ich habe ihm einen Trank gegeben, der diese auflöst." Das Erstaunen war jedem Einzelnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Kommt mit… ich werde es euch erklären…"

Nachdem es sich jeder wieder auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte, begann Voldemort: „Jedes Mal, wenn Harry mir begegnete, sah es so aus, als würde er furchtbare Schmerzen leiden… allein durch meine bloße Anwesenheit. Er krümmte sich und sein Gesicht war meist schmerzverzerrt. Heute jedoch zeigte er keine Regung und dass, obwohl ich ihm so nahe war. Natürlich war er bewusstlos, aber dennoch hätte er zumindest sein Gesicht verziehen müssen; dies ließ mich stutzig werden. Ich war mir nicht sicher. Deshalb gab ich ihm den Trank. Meine Vermutung hat sich bestätigt: Harry wurde eine Blockade eingepflanzt, weshalb er in meiner Nähe unglaubliche Schmerzen erleiden musste und die anscheinend auch verhinderte, dass er seine Gestalt ändern konnte. Ich…", zum ersten mal stockte Voldmort. „Ich habe die Vermutung, dass Potter gar kein Potter ist." Jeder, selbst Severus, war sprachlos. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

„Warum sieht Harry dir ähnlich Tom?", fragte Narzissa vorsichtig und alle sahen gespannt zum Dunklen Lord.

Dessen sonst so steinernes Gesicht ließ seine Maske fallen… es zeigte den Schmerz längst vergessener Zeiten. „Es ist lange her…", begann Voldemort. „Ich hatte damals mein Aussehen verändert, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Mein Partner und ich waren zusammen mit unserem neugeborenen Sohn Damian in der Nokturngasse einkaufen. Auf einmal begegneten wir Dumbledore. Wir kamen mit ihm ins Gespräch und er fing schließlich an uns schlimmste Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, wie Schwule seien absolut widerlich, es sollte diesen verboten werden Kinder zu haben, nur eine Frau gehöre zu einem Mann, es sei abstoßend usw usw. Wir ließen ihn reden und kehrten ihm den Rücken zu… dies war der größte Fehler… Dumbledore griff uns an…", er brach ab. „Um es kurz zu machen: unser Sohn lag nach dem Kampf tot auf dem Boden und Dumbledore war verschwunden. … Mein Partner konnte damit nicht länger leben und… und nahm sich kurz darauf das Leben… Ich hingegen entwickelte einen unbändigen Hass auf Dumbledore und seine Anhänger, besonders auf die Potters, da diese Dumbledore blind folgten und einen Sohn in Damians Alter hatten. Als ich schließlich von der Prophezeiung hörte, beschloss ich ihnen das zu nehmen, was mir genommen worden ist…" Es herrschte absolute Stille. Jeder war von neuem entsetzt und sprachlos.

„Du glaubst, dass Harry dein Sohn ist?!", sprach Severus aus, was alle dachten.

„Ich weiß es nicht…", gab Voldmort zu. „Durch den Trank hätte sich nur die Blockade lösen müssen… sein Aussehen hätte sich normalerweise nicht verändern sollen." Voldemort sah erneut auf die Uhr. „Aber wie es scheint, ist dadurch, dass die Blockade gelöst wurde, auch seine Verwandlung eingetreten… heute ist sein 16. Geburtstag… genau wie der von Damian…", fügte er hinzu.

Im Raum herrschte absolute Stille. Jeder konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie Tom sich fühlen musste. Er hatte all die Jahre versucht, seinen totgeglaubten Sohn umzubringen…

Für alle Anwesenden bestand absolut kein Zweifel darin, dass Harry der Sohn ihres Meisters ist.

„Wir können einen Test machen lassen, welcher uns Aufschluss darüber gibt, ob Harry dein Sohn ist Tom.", versuchte Severus die Stille zu überbrücken. Lucius stimmte seinem Freund zu. Voldemort hingegen war in Gedanken und seine Augen nahmen die gefährlich rote Farbe an, welche ihn angsteinflössend aussehen ließ.

„_Dumbledore!! Du dreckiger alter Sack!! Sollte es stimmen, dass Harry mein Sohn ist, wirst du bitterlich dafür büßen. Nicht nur, dass du dem Jungen eine Blockade eingepflanzt hast, welche ihm unaushaltsame Schmerzen zufügte und seine Fähigkeiten unterdrückte… nein, du hast auch dafür gesorgt, dass er misshandelt und angesehen wurde, als wäre er weniger wert als jeder Müll…_ Voldemort kochte vor Wut…

Währenddessen erwachte oben in dem Gästezimmer ein 16jähriger Junge mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und dunklen smaragdgrünen Augen. _Wo bin ich hier?? Was ist passiert??_ schoss Harry durch den Kopf. Er sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem hübsch eingerichteten Zimmer. Der Raum war überwiegend in grün gehalten, an den Wänden hingen Bilder und Teppiche, welche auch den Boden schmückten. Große Fenster versprachen eine umwerfende Aussicht nach draußen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah eine Tür; auf der anderen Seite befand sich ebenfalls eine. Ansonsten war alles sehr schlicht und unpersönlich eingerichtet.

Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten und kratzte sich die Nase. Es fiel ihm sofort auf. _Wo ist meine Brille? Und… und wieso sehe ich alles so scharf??_ Harry war geschockt. Als nächstes bemerkte er, dass er noch immer etwas fest umklammert hielt; er sah es sich näher an und… alles war wieder da. Der Schmerz traf ihn hart, genauso wie alle anderen Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage. Heiße Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen herunter, er verbarg sich in die Kissen und schluchzte herzzerreißend.

Dies bemerkte ein kleiner Hauself und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Herrn, um ihn davon zu unterrichten…

* * *

Nun, das war der erste Teil des Kapitels.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir fleißig Reviews!!


	5. Malfoy Manor Teil 2

Da bin ich wieder :)

Ich hoffe der 2. Teil gefällt euch!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

* * *

_Gedanken  
/Telepathie/  
~Parsel~_

**Malfoy Manor**

_**Teil 2**_

„Master Lucius! Master Lucius", brabbelte der aufgeregte Hauself. „Mr. Potter ist aufgewacht, Sir!", mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich tief und verschwand.

Alle, bis auf den Dunklen Lord, sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Tom hielt sie jedoch auf und sagte ruhig: „Severus, sieh du nach dem Kleinen! Wenn wir alle zu ihm reinstürmen, erleidet er womöglich noch einen Schock. Außerdem dürfte er zu dir eher Vertrauen haben und somit mit dir reden…" Severus nickte zustimmend und verließ den Raum.

Vor Harrys Tür blieb er stehen, holte tief Luft und betrat das Zimmer. Als er sah, wie Harry fürchterlich in die Kissen schluchzte, fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. _Das wirst du noch bitter bereuen, Dumbledore!!_ Er trat näher an das Bett und räusperte sich. Von Harry kam allerdings keine Reaktion. Somit berührte er den Kleinen, sodass dieser stark zusammenzuckte. Nachdem Harry sich zu Severus umgedreht hatte, fühlte dieser erneut einen schmerzenden Stich in seinem Herzen. Harrys Augen waren wegen den Tränen rot geschwollen. Sein Gesicht sowie die Kissen waren von diesen durchnässt. Harry sah Severus an und brachte kein Wort heraus. Stattdessen wurde er erneut von einem Heulkrampf erfasst. Dann tat Severus etwas, was weder er, noch Harry jemals für möglich gehalten hätten: er nahm Harry in seine Arme und tröstete ihn.

Er streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Severus ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und blieb an dem Ausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten, welcher auf der Bettdecke lag, hängen. _Das ist es also…kein Wunder, dass der Kleine zusammen gebrochen ist..._

Die Zeit verging und irgendwann kamen keine Tränen mehr… nur noch ab und zu ein vereinzeltes Schluchzen. _Wie ist das möglich? Was ist los? Snape ist so nett zu mir…_ „Geht's?", fragte Severus leise, jedoch ohne die Kälte, welche sonst immer mit seiner Stimme mitschwang, wenn er mit Harry redete. Harry nickte als Antwort kaum merklich. _Seine Stimme ist einfühlsam und freundlich… ganz anders als in Hogwarts… _

Severus überlegte fieberhaft… _Was soll ich sagen? Wie soll ich anfangen? Ich kann schlecht mit der Tür ins Schloss fallen… nicht in seinem jetzigen Zustand…_

Währenddessen öffnete sich die Tür zu dem Raum, in welchem sich die Familie Malfoy und der Dunkle Lord gerade befanden. Herein kam eine Person, welche sich in einem langen, schwarzen Umhang gehüllt hatte. „Solltet ihr nicht alle schlafen? Morgen liegt ein langer, anstrengender Tag vor uns…", fragte die Person erstaunt.

„Die Pläne haben sich geändert… Harry ist bereits hier…", meinte Tom ruhig. „WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?!", Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. „Und das sagst du mir mal so ganz nebenbei…! Wo ist er? Ich will sofort zu meinem Patensohn!!", entgegnete Sirius nun wütend. „Er ist oben… Severus ist gerade bei ihm…", weiter kam Voldemort nicht, da er schon wieder von Sirius unterbrochen wurde. „BITTE?? DIESE ALTE FLEDERMAUS IST BEI IHM?? Schlimmer kann es gar nicht mehr kommen…", sagte er und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu Harry machen, als plötzlich Narzissa das Wort ergriff: „Doch! Sirius, der Kleine… du wirst ihn nicht wieder erkennen…", sie holte Luft und begann von Neuem. „Sirius… es ist schlimmer, als wir alle dachten… der Kleine wurde auf das Grausamste von seinen Verwandten misshandelt…", sie hatte wieder die Bilder von Harrys geschundenen Körper vor Augen und somit kamen ihr erneut die Tränen. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, schilderte sie Sirius, wie Lucius und Severus den Kleinen gefunden und hierher gebracht hatten. Anschließend fuhr Lucius fort, da Nazissa ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Er erklärte, wie sie Harrys Wunden geheilt hatten, dass Tom ihm einen Trank gab, welcher die Blockade von Dumbledore löste, sein Aussehen veränderte und schließlich die Vermutung, dass Harry in Wirklichkeit Toms Sohn sei.

Sirius war sprachlos. Somit ergänzte Lucius, dass sein psychischer Zustand alles andere als stabil sei. Sirius machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Er wollte sich selbst ein Bild machen und seinem Patensohn die Nachricht überbringen, dass er noch am Leben sei…

Oben angekommen, riss er die Tür auf und traute seinen Augen nicht. Snape hielt SEINEN Patensohn in den Armen… und tröstete ihn?! Ihm klappte die Kinnlade runter. Severus sah ihn und konnte nicht anders: „Mund zu, es zieht!" Dadurch wurde auch Harry aufmerksam. Er drehte sich zur Tür und…

_Das ist nicht möglich!! Sirius ist doch tot!! Oder… oder nicht?! Was geschieht hier? Wer tut mir das an? Wieso muss ich mir so etwas einbilden…_

Auch seine Kinnlade war im Keller. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er rieb sich die Augen und als er wieder hinsah, war das Bild noch immer nicht verschwunden. Sirius stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn breit an.

„SIRIUS!!", Harry sprang auf und stürmte seinem Paten in die Arme. „Du lebst!!" Beide fanden sich am Boden wieder. In diesem Moment vergas Harry alles, die Misshandlung von Vernon, Dumbledores Brief… Er war einfach nur glücklich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Harry, Harry… du erdrückst mich ja…", musste Sirius lachen.

Er warf einen Blick zu Snape und konnte es schon wieder nicht glauben. _Die alte Fledermaus… lächelt?? Hab ich was verpasst?!_ Nachdem Harry zu Sirius stürmte und dann einfach nur glücklich lächelte und sich freute, fiel Severus ein Stein von Herzen.

Langsam beruhigte sich Harry und strahle seinen Paten einfach weiterhin glücklich an. Dieser ergriff daraufhin das Wort: „Ich bin froh dich zu sehen Harry! Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst!!", dabei drückte er seinen Patensohn fest an sich. _Allerdings hat Nazissa recht… sein Aussehen hat sich wirklich verändert. Aber so wie es scheint, ist dem Kleinen das noch gar nicht aufgefallen…_

Harry war überglücklich darüber, dass Sirius ihn an sich drückte. _Moment mal, wie kann das sein…??_ „Sirius? Du bist doch tot…?!", als er dies sagte, holte er seinen Zeitungsartikel hervor und hielt ihn Sirius unter die Nase. „Wie ist es möglich, dass du hier bist??"

„Hat dir Snape noch nichts erzählt?!" fragte Sirius verwundert. _/Ich hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit, Köter!! Ich war damit beschäftigt, Harry zu beruhigen und zu trösten!! Als ich hier ankam, war der Kleine komplett aufgelöst und schluchzte herzzerreißend in seine Kissen. Bisher konnte ich ihm noch gar nichts erklären, teile er Sirius telepathisch mit._ „Nein, hat er nicht.", sagte Harry und schaute fragend von Sirius zu Severus.

„Nun, es war so" begann Sirius. „Ich hatte es satt, ständig nur im Hauptquartier des Ordens eingesperrt zu sein. Deshalb hatte ich mich eines Tages rausgeschlichen und wollte mir einfach einmal einen schönen Tag machen. Tja, natürlich verlief es nicht so reibungslos wie ich es erwartet hatte… Ich wurde von Voldemorts Leuten geschnappt und direkt zu ihm gebracht." Harry gaffte seinen Paten an, als komme er direkt vom Mond. Er machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch von Sirius daran gehindert. „Lass mich erst einmal zu Ende erzählen, Harry. Dann kannst du deine Fragen stellen." Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Nun ja, es hatte sehr lange gedauert und es bedarf einer großen Überredungskunst seitens Voldemorts… aber schließlich glaubte ich ihm. Er schilderte mir, wie Dumbledore wirklich ist. Sein wahres Gesicht… ich wollte das alles zuerst nicht glauben… aber spätestens jetzt tue ich es… nachdem ich erfahren hab was passiert ist…", er brach ab. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte er: „Ich glaube Voldemort und bin somit, genau wie Snape, ein Spion für Voldemort geworden. Da wir uns einig waren, dass du nicht ohne weiteres Dumbledore für einen Lügner halten und zu Voldemort überlaufen würdest, entwickelten wir einen Plan. Du solltest in die Mysteriumsabteilung kommen und dort solltest du zusammen mit mir durch den Vorhang fallen… diesen hatte der Innere Keis von Voldemort durch einen anderen ersetzt. Durch diesen Vorhang hätten wir direkt zu Voldemorts Geheimversteck gebracht werden sollen. Aber, der Plan ging schief. Ich bin allein durch den Vorhang gefallen und… du kamst zurück nach Hogwarts und anschließend zu den Dursleys…", endete Sirius.

Harry war immer noch sprachlos. Schließlich fand er seine Stimme wieder: „Du bist zu Voldemort übergelaufen?!", hauchte er. Er war fassungslos; aber komischerweise überhaupt nicht sauer. Dafür war sein eigener Hass auf Dumbledore viel zu groß.

_Dumbledore… ich hasse dich!! Du hast mir doch tatsächlich eingetrichtert, dass Sirius tot sei und es keine Möglichkeit gäbe, ihn jemals wieder sehen zu können… Das wirst du noch bereuen!!_

„Du warst mein Beweggrund, Harry. Ich wollte dich schützen!! Vor Dumbledore… aber so wie es aussieht, ist mir das nicht geglückt…", antwortete er traurig. Harry warf sich erneut um seinen Hals. „Ich bin dir nicht böse! So… so hab ich nun auch erfahren, wer Dumbledore wirklich ist…" In diesem Moment erschrak Harry. Er hatte nun zum ersten mal in diesem Zimmer sein Spiegelbild gesehen… und es sah nicht so aus, wie er… Er sprang auf, lief zum Spiegel und starrte hinein. _Wer ist das?? Das bin ich nicht!! Oder… oder doch?! Aber wieso… ich sehe komplett anders aus… Was ist passiert??_ Harry drehte sich zu Snape. „Was ist passiert??", fragte er.

Severus seufzte. „An was kannst du dich noch erinnern Harry?" Der Angesprochene überlegte. Die Erinnerung traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er versuchte sie zu verdrängen. _Sirius lebt!! Jetzt wird alles gut! Da bin ich mir sicher…_ „Ich habe den Artikel vom ‚Tagespropheten' gefunden… und dann bin ich einfach nur gelaufen… und hier aufgewacht." „Nun, Harry", begann Severus. „Lucius und ich haben dich gefunden. Du bist in der Noturngasse zusammen gebrochen." Anschließend erzählte er Harry, dass sie ihn geheilt haben und schließlich auch von der Blockade, sowie von ihrer Vermutung.

Harry stand der Mund offen, genauso wie Sirius. Von der Vermutung, dass Harry der Sohn von Voldemort sei, hatte er bisher nichts mitbekommen.

_/Ist das dein Ernst, Fledermaus?? Harry soll Toms Sohn sein?/ _

_/Mach die Augen auf, Köter!! Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Harry und Tom dürfte selbst dir aufgefallen sein…/_

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit erneut vor den Spiegel getreten und betrachtete sich näher. _Severus… hä? Seit wann nenne ich ihn so? Naja, Severus hat nicht ganz unrecht… aber trotzdem… _dachte Harry und drehte sich um. „Ich glaube es nicht!! Ich bin nicht der Sohn von Voldemort!!" Jetzt lief ihm wieder eine Träne über die Wange. _Immerhin hat er all die Jahre versucht mich umzubringen…_ Er wollte weg, nur noch weg. Aber schon war Sirius bei ihm und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Harry. Ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlst! Zu erfahren, dass genau der Mensch, der so oft versucht hat, dich umzubringen, ausgerechnet dein Vater sein soll…" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wenn du bereit bist, können wir einen Test machen lassen… dann haben wir Klarheit. Und falls du tatsächlich der Sohn von Voldemort sein solltest… wer weiß… für einen Neuanfang ist es nie zu spät. Aber keine Angst, ich bin immer an deine Seite!", beruhigte er Harry.

_/Sollen wir Tom hochrufen?/_

_/Machst du Witze Fledermaus? Lass ihn das alles erst einmal verarbeiten… Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!/_

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, Harry…" Sirius schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab und schon war das Bett überfüllt mit Geschenken. „HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!!" Dabei drückte er ihn.

Severus erhob sich. „Auch von mir Happy Birthday, Harry!" Auch er hatte ein Geschenk für Harry in der Hand. Dieser war überwältigt und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht…

* * *

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuund? Wie fandet ihrs?? :)


	6. Erste Gesprächsversuche

Halli Hallo.

Hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel!

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

* * *

_Gedanken  
/Telepathie/  
~Parsel~_

**Erste Gesprächsversuche**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry schmerzhaft geweckt. Er sammelte sich und versuchte herauszufinden, warum er solche Schmerzen verspürte. Nachdem er sich aufgesetzt und umgedreht hatte, sah er, dass er die ganze Nacht auf einem der Geschenke geschlafen hatte. Sofort war die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag zurück und ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht.

Als er ins Bad ging, staunte er nicht schlecht. Das Badezimmer war riesig. Der weiße und schwarze Marmor ließ es sehr edel wirken. Die „Badewanne", wenn man es so nennen konnte, war groß, viel größer als die im Badezimmer der Vertrauenschüler in Hogwarts. Nach kurzem überlegen, entschied er sich zu duschen.

Unter der Dusche ließ er den vergangenen Tag Revue passieren. _Wieso hat mir Snape eigentlich etwas geschenkt?! Außerdem ist er so nett und freundlich zu mir…hmm…da stimmt etwas nicht! Ich bin besser vorsichtig… auf jeden Fall ist er mir so viel lieber und sein Geschenk kann ich mit Sicherheit auch gut gebrauchen. Die zwei Bücher über Schwarze Magie sowie über Zaubertränke klingen äußerst interessant. Von Sirius habe ich auch jede Menge Bücher bekommen. Endlich kann ich die Sommerferien zum Lernen nutzen!! _Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu einem unangenehmen Thema…_ Von Ron und Hermine hab ich immer noch kein Lebenszeichen bekommen. Nicht einmal zu meinem Geburtstag…_ Harry war wütend und schwor sich, dass er mit Ron und Hermine nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte!!

Nach dem Duschen trocknete er sich ab und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Seine schwarzen Haare reichten über seine Schultern. Ihm fiel auf, dass sein Körper gut gebaut war, nirgendwo ein Gramm Fett zu viel. Von dem schmächtigen, viel zu kleinem Jungen war keine Spur mehr. Genauso wenig wie von seiner Narbe. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und er war immer noch erstaunt darüber, dass er keine Brille mehr brauchte. Schließlich blieb sein Blick bei seinen Zähnen hängen. _Die sind viel länger… und auch spitzer… was ist denn hier los? Warum sehen meine Zähne völlig anders aus?_ Und so, wie es kommen musste, biss er sich auch noch.

Er ging aus dem Bad und überlegte was er nun machen sollte. _Meine Klamotten?! Ich habe nichts mehr zum anziehen!!,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er nichts zum anziehen fand. Er stand hilflos im Zimmer und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, da klopfte es plötzlich an die Tür. „Herein!" Kein anderer als Severus Snape betrat den Raum. „Guten Morgen Harry!", sagte dieser und musterte ihn. _Nicht schlecht… nicht schlecht… Nein! Hör auf Severus!_ Severus riss sich zusammen und sagte: „Deine Kleidung haben wir verbrannt… die konnte man wirklich keinem mehr zumuten. Kommt mit, ich bringe dich zu Dracos Zimmer. Er wird dir etwas zum Anziehen geben. Zumindest bis wir dir eigene Kleidung besorgt haben."

Somit verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen schweigend den Gang entlang. Hier und da stand eine Kommode, worauf sich teuer aussehende Vasen befanden. An den Wänden hingen vereinzelt Bilder. Severus blieb vor einer Tür stehen und klopfte. Nachdem ein „Herein" ertönte, betraten beide den Raum. „Draco, gib Harry bitte etwas zum anziehen. In den nächsten Tagen werden wir ihm eigene Kleidung besorgen, aber solange kann er schlecht nur mit einem Handtuch rumlaufen.", erklärte Severus und dachte sich insgeheim_ Schade eigentlich…_ Danach ließ er die zwei Jugendlichen allein.

Bisher hatte Draco kein weiteres Wort gesagt, genauso wie Harry. Dieser stand etwas hilflos im Zimmer und zog sein Handtuch enger. Draco rührte sich endlich, ging zum Schrank und reichte Harry anschließend Unterwäsche, Socken, eine schwarze Hose sowie ein grünes Hemd, welches zu seinen Augen passte. Harry staunte nicht schlecht: die Sachen saßen wie angegossen. „Sieht gut aus.", ergriff nun Draco das Wort. „Wirklich, es steht dir!" Er holte tief Luft und begann erneut: „Nun Potter, ähm Harry, ich habe es satt, dass wir ständig streiten. Das ganze führt zu nichts… deshalb", er stockte kurz „Wie wäre es wenn wir von vorn beginnen?! Ich mache dir noch mal das gleiche Angebot, was ich dir schon einmal gemacht habe: Hallo ich bin Draco Malfoy. Wollen… wollen wir Freunde sein?" Danach herrschte Stille. Harry musterte Draco und war überrascht. Er trug nicht seine Maske, sondern lächelte ihn warm an. Harry überlegte. _Was soll ich machen?? Ich traue ihm nicht… aber… er scheint es ernst zu meinen. Außerdem lächelt er! Ich habe ihn noch nie lächeln gesehen! Ach verdammt, was soll ich nur machen?! Wenn ich seine Freundschaft nicht annehme, machen wir genauso weiter wie bisher… und wenn ich sie doch annehme, dann… ähm tja was dann? Ich kenne ihn nicht anders. Hmm, wir können es ja versuchen…_ Schließlich antwortete er: „Hallo. Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich wäre gern dein Freund!" Mit diesen Worten ergriff er Dracos ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie.

Beide strahlten sich warm an. „Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Draco besorgt. „Glänzend!", erwiderte Harry. „Mein Pate lebt!! Er war gestern bei mir… ich konnte es erst nicht glauben… aber er lebt!! Jetzt wird bestimmt alles gut!" Draco sah erfreut, dass es dem Kleinen besser ging und war froh, dass Sirius schon bei ihm war. _Sonst würde es ihm bestimmt noch nicht so gut gehen. So wie es aussieht, hat er vergessen, was seine Verwandten ihm angetan haben… zumindest für den Moment. Ich bin froh, dass er mein Angebot angenommen hat!_

_/Draco! Kommt zum Frühstück! Sobald der Kleine etwas gegessen hat, werden wir ihn erneut untersuchen und wenn sein Zustand stabil ist, können wir mit ihm reden./ sagte Severus telepathisch. _

_/Ok, Onkelchen. Wir sind unterwegs./_

Harry war immer noch dabei, freudig von Sirius zu berichten. Als er eine kurze Pause machte, sagte Draco: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt frühstücken gehen?" Und wie auf Kommando begann Harrys Magen zu knurren. Er wurde rot und nuschelte: „Ja, gute Idee"

Unten angekommen stockte Harry. Um den Tisch saßen Lucius Malfoy und seine Frau, sowie Severus, Sirius und zwei andere Personen, die er aber nicht kannte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm das Gespräch vom vergangenen Tag bewusst. Er befand sich in Malfoys Manor!! _Wieso bin ich hier? Es ist ja bekannt, dass sich in Malfoys Manor die Todesser verstecken… aber warum hat mir noch keiner etwas getan? Die werden ja wohl genauso wenig wie ich glauben, dass ich Voldemorts Sohn sein soll…_ Er stand immer noch am selben Fleck und begann zu zittern. Draco bemerkte seine Unsicherheit und Angst sofort. Er legte einen Arm um den Kleinen und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Keine Angst, Harry! Hier wird dir keiner etwas antun!! Severus hat dir doch erzählt, dass er und Vater dich gefunden, hier her gebracht und geheilt haben. Ich weiß, dass wird dir schwer fallen, aber du kannst uns vertrauen!" Langsam beruhigte sich Harry. Draco hielt ihn weiterhin im Arm und lächelte ihn warm an. „Na komm, mittlerweile hab ich auch Hunger."

_Draco kann wirklich anders sein… er hat seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt?! Aber das… das tat irgendwie gut. Bis auf Sirius hat mich bisher niemand herzlich umarmt! Naja, vielleicht Mrs. Weasley… aber sie hat mich eher an sich gequetscht… von Wärme und Herzlichkeit keine Spur…_, dachte Harry sich.

Nun endlich blickten die Anwesenden auf. „Harry!" Sirius sprang sofort auf und umarmte seinen Patensohn. „Schön dich zu sehen! Na komm, du kannst dich neben mich setzen." Alle Anwesenden wünschten ihm fröhlich einen guten Morgen und lächelten ihn an.

Harry frühstückte in Ruhe und nachdem er fertig war, blickte er unsicher in die Runde. Narzissa lächelte ihn herzlich an und begann: „Schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht, Harry. Darf ich dich Harry nennen?" Harry nickte. „Du kennst mich sicher schon, aber ich stelle mich doch lieber selbst vor: Ich bin Narzissa, aber du kannst mich ruhig Cissa nennen, so wie es alle machen." Sie machte eine kurze Atempause. „Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Hier wird dir niemand etwas tun!", sprach sie fest. Seitdem Cissa sprach, fand Harry sie sympathisch. „Ähm, danke… aber warum sind Sie, äh du bzw. ihr alle so nett zu mir??", äußerte Harry seine Gedanken und Zweifel.

Nun ergriff Lucius das Wort: „Harry! Wir hatten noch nie etwas gegen dich persönlich!", sprach er fest und überzeugt. „Da du allerdings jedes Wort von Dumbledore geglaubt hast und ihm blind gefolgt bist, blieb uns keine andere Wahl als gegen dich zu kämpfen. Dumbledore, der feige alte Sack, hat IMMER nur dich vorgeschickt… er erschien nie selbst…" Er holte tief Luft und begann erneut: „Du bist noch ein Kind. Wir wollten nicht gegen dich kämpfen! Allerdings hatten wir nur diese eine Möglichkeit um an Dumbledore ranzukommen… somit taten wir es doch."

Während Lucius dies schilderte, bekamen Harrys Augen einen leichten Rotstich, welcher jeden sofort auffiel. Jedoch sagten sich nichts. Sirius ergriff das Wort: „Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich es erst auch nicht glauben wollte, Harry. Aber nun tue ich es doch! Nicht Voldemort ist hier der Böse, sondern Dumbledore!! Allein, wenn man dessen lächerliche Motive betrachtet, müsste jedem sofort ins Auge fallen, dass Dumbledore kein gutmütiger alter Mann ist, so wie er allen vorspielt. Da er aber versteht, wie man Leute auf seine Seite zieht, folgen ihm so viele Menschen. Kennst du seine Motive?", fragte Sirius. Harry überlegte und musste sich eingestehen, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, wieso ER Voldemort bekämpfen sollte.

_Warum eigentlich ICH?? Nur wegen dieser lachhaften Prophezeiung? Das kann nicht sein!! Sirius hat Recht! Da steckt sicher noch mehr dahinter… Ich… ich war die ganzen Jahre über so geblendet, dass ich mir darüber nie Gedanken gemacht habe… _Harrys Wut begann wieder in ihm aufzukommen.

„Nein!", antwortete er schließlich. „Nun," fuhr Sirius fort, „Dumbledore will die Schwarze Magie bekämpfen, ja sogar auslöschen, wenn es ihm möglich ist. Er will die Schwarzmagier ihrer Rechte berauben und sie unterdrücken."

_Das ist es also… und ich… ich war oder bin für ihn nichts weiter als eine Schachfigur?! Er hat mich benutzt… je nach Belieben hat er mich geholt bzw. zurück in die Ecke gestellt. Ich bin eine Sache… Er hat bestimmt auch Ron und Hermine beauftragt, mir ihre Freundschaft nur vorzuspielen… _

Heiße Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht. Sirius war sofort zur Stelle. „Ich bin bei dir Harry! Ich werde sich niemals alleine lassen… NIEMALS!!" Er flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu und streichelte über seinen Rücken. Alle anderen sahen bedrückt zu.

_/Ich würde sagen wir verschieben das Gespräch auf später! Harry ist vollkommen aufgelöst.../_, teile Sirius den anderen telepathisch mit. Beide verließen den Raum.

„Der arme Junge!", äußerte Cissa, was alle dachten. „Für ihn war Dumbledore wie ein Großvater… und dann muss er auf grauenvolle Weise erfahren, wie dieser wirklich ist…" „Jaah", hauchte Draco. _Er ist genauso alt wie ich… hat aber bereits Dinge durchgestanden, wovon ich in meinem ganzen Leben nie erfahren werde... Ha! Ich hab eine Idee…_ „Wie wäre es, wenn ich für morgen Blaise und Milly einladen würde? Ich denke mal, Harry braucht Gesellschaft und nichts für ungut, aber meiner Meinung nach, dürfte er uns eher vertrauen als euch… Außerdem kann sich Milly gut in andere Menschen hinein versetzen, sie kann ihm sicher helfen.", sagte Draco laut. Lucius dachte kurz nach und antwortete schließlich: „Gut, so machen wir es! Sobald es Harry besser geht und es ihm leichter fällt, Vertrauen in uns zu fassen, werden wir das geplante Gespräch fortsetzten."


	7. Aufklärung Teil 1

Hey!!

Hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel!! ;)

Ein dickes fettes Sorry dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat!

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir anschließend eure Meinung dazu.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

* * *

_Gedanken  
/Telepathie/  
~Parsel~_

**Aufklärung **

_**Teil 1**_

Nachdem Sirius zusammen mit Harry den Raum verlassen hatte, gingen sie zurück in Harrys Zimmer. Während des ganzen Weges liefen Harry heiße Tränen über die Wangen. Sirius nahm nicht ein einziges Mal seinen Arm von Harry. Er flüsterte Harry durchgehend beruhigende Worte zu und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Im Zimmer angekommen setzten sich beide auf das Bett. Sirius wartete bis Harry sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Harry?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig seinen Patensohn. „Bin… bin ich… ich nichts weiter als… als ein wertloser Gegenstand?", hauchte Harry völlig aufgelöst. „Nein!", sprach Sirius fest und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. „Nein, Harry! Das bist du nicht! Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch. Ein Mensch der schlimmes durchleben musste und dem schlimmes angetan worden ist." Sirius versuchte seinen Patensohn zu ermutigen und allmählich schienen seine Worte auch zu wirken. Harry beruhigte sich immer mehr, sein Atem ging gleichmäßiger und das Schluchzen hörte schließlich auf.

_Jetzt wird alles gut! Sirius ist bei mir! Und auch Snape und die Malfoys scheinen nichts gegen mich zu haben. Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen doch endlich eine zweite Chance geben. Schließlich… schließlich haben sie mich nicht ein einziges Mal angelogen… im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore!_ dachte sich Harry.

„Ich möchte Klarheit!", sagte Harry plötzlich. Sirius schaute ihn etwas verständnislos an. „Ich will… ich will wissen, ob Voldemort mein… mein Vater ist.", erklärte Harry. Sirius war überrascht, dass Harry den ersten Schritt machte. „Ich verstehe", antwortete er. „Wir können einen Bluttest machen. Dieser wird klar zeigen ob du sein Sohn bist oder nicht." Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Sirius: „Möchtest du das?" Auf Harrys Nicken hin stand er auf und sagte: „Ich sage Snape Bescheid, damit er alles vorbereiten kann." Mit diesen Worten verließ Sirius das Zimmer.

Nach einer Viertelstunde kam Sirius zurück. „Snape bereitet alles vor. In der Zeit könnten wir nach unten gehen und gemeinsam zu Mittag essen. Na, was meinst du?" Harry überlegte. Er würde lieber in seinem Zimmer bleiben, aber schließlich hatte er beim Frühstück alles andere als kräftig zugelangt und hatte somit furchtbaren Hunger. Nachdem Sirius ihm erneut versichert hatte ihn nicht allein zu lassen, stimmte er zu.

Um den Tisch saßen bereits Draco und Mrs. Malfoy. Harry war sehr erleichtert, dass sie nur zu viert im Raum waren. Sirius führte ihn zu seinem Platz und setzte sich anschließend neben ihn. Harry blickte schüchtern in die Runde und wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Als er aber sah, dass Narzissa und Draco ihn anlächelten, fühlte er sich gleich besser und tat sich etwas zu essen auf. „Das schmeckt irgendwie komisch.", meinte Harry nachdem er einige Bissen hinunter geschluckt hatte. Narzissa und Sirius sahen sich unbemerkt an.

_/Woran könnte das liegen?/_, fragte Sirius sehr besorgt.

_/Zum einen vielleicht, weil er bei seinen Verwandten kaum etwas zu essen bekommen hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich haben sie ihm, wenn überhaupt, ausschließlich verdorbene Nahrung gegeben und somit kommt ihm der Geschmack nun seltsam vor./_, überlegte Narzissa.

_/Aber vielleicht… vielleicht liegt das auch an seiner Verwandlung. Wir müssen einfach den Bluttest abwarten./_, fügte sie telepathisch hinzu.

Harry konnte nicht viel essen. Bei den Dursleys bekam er immer so wenig zu essen, sodass er jetzt auch noch nicht viel mehr essen konnte. Nachdem er fertig war, starrte er seinen Teller an und gab keinen Mucks von sich. „Harry?", wurde dieser aufgefordert und nach einigen Sekunden sah der Angesprochene auf. „Was hältst du davon, wenn morgen Blaise und Milli kommen würden?", fragte ihn Draco. Harry gab nicht sofort eine Antwort.

_Hmm? Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke kenne ich die Beiden überhaupt nicht. Hermine meinte zwar im zweiten Schuljahr, dass Millicent eine typische Slytherin sei, aber das hab ich bisher auch von Draco angenommen und jetzt benimmt er sich vollkommen anders. Naja und zu Blaise hatte ich bisher gar keine Verbindung. Was ist, wenn sie aber genauso sind, wie ich die Slytherins kenne?!_

Nach langen Abwägen der Vor- und Nachteile antwortete Harry: „Behandeln mich die Beiden so, wie ich es von euch Slytherins gewöhnt bin, dann können sie zu Hause bleiben!" Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. „Da ich jetzt aber gesehen habe, dass auch du anders sein kannst, denke ich dass es einen Versuch wert ist und sie kommen könnten, damit ich sie besser kennen lerne." Draco verstand ihn welchen Zwiespalt Harry sich befand. Zum einen ist Harry jahrelang von ihnen verachtet worden und nun soll er sich mit ihnen anfreunden. Dennoch war er äußert froh darüber, dass er ihnen eine zweite Chance gab, was er auch mit einem Lächeln zeigte.

„Toll! Ich verspreche dir, dass du Blaise und Milli nicht wieder erkennen wirst. Das meine ich im positiven Sinne. Inzwischen hast du vielleicht gemerkt, dass wir nur in der Öffentlichkeit, also in Hogwarts, Masken tragen. Unter uns sind wir alle vollkommen anders.", sagte Draco und lächelte dabei. „Dann schreibe ich ihnen sofort, dass sie morgen zu uns kommen können." Mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Nach schweigsamen fünf Minuten betrat Severus den Raum. „Harry, wenn du bitte mit mir kommst. Es ist alles vorbereitet." Sirius erhob sich und somit stand auch Harry auf. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Narzissa und folgten Severus in die Kerker von Malfoys Manor.

Die nackten Steinwände hatten nichts Einladendes an sich. Allerdings sah es auch nicht danach aus, als wenn sich hier täglich jemand befand oder aufhielt. Nachdem sie einem langen Gang gefolgt waren, bogen sie nach rechts und nach weiteren Schritten standen sie vor einer dunklen, schweren Holztür, welche Severus öffnete. Drinnen erblickte Harry einen Kessel, aus welchem dicke Rauchschwaden aufstiegen. Harry trat vorsichtig näher und beäugte das Kesselinnere misstrauisch. „Ich werde nun eine Blutprobe von dir nehmen, Harry!", sagte Severus. „Was, warum?", fragte Harry und rümpfte die Nase. „Anders kann ich schlecht einen Bluttest durchführen, oder nicht?", erwiderte Severus lächelnd. Harry wurde rötlich um die Nase und streckte Severus seinen Arm entgegen. Unter den wachsamen Augen von Sirius nahm Severus eine Blutprobe von Harry.

Hinter dem Kessel standen zwei Gläser. Eines der Gläser war bereits bis zum Rand gefüllt, das andere war leer. Severus beauftragte Sirius das leere Glas mit dem Trank zu füllen und gab anschließend Harrys Blutprobe dazu. „Was ist mit dem zweiten Glas?", fragte Harry. „In diesem befindet sich ebenfalls der Trank sowie eine Blutprobe von Voldemort.", antwortete Severus. Nach einer kurzen Pause kippte Severus nacheinander beide Gläser auf ein leeres Pergament, welches bereits auf dem Tisch lag.

Indessen kamen bei Harry Zweifel auf. Auf dem Friedhof im 4. Schuljahr hatte Wurmschwanz von Harry Blut abgenommen. Somit wäre es nicht verwunderlich, wenn sie das gleiche Blut besaßen würden. Nach langem Überlegen äußerte er seine Zweifel. „Es ist unmöglich, dass ihr exakt das gleiche Blut habt." Severus sah Harry an und fuhr fort: „Voldemort brauchte nicht zwingend dein Blut, aber er brauchte Blut um seinen Körper wiederzuerlangen. Weshalb er ausgerechnet dein Blut wollte ist ein anderes Thema, aber verstehst du was ich meine? Nachdem er, auch dank deinem Blut seinen Körper wiedererlangt hatte, hat er anschließend ganz normal sein eigenes Blut wieder gebildet." Harry blickte skeptisch, so ganz wollte er dem nicht trauen, aber dennoch klang es einleuchtend.

Harry widmete seinen Gedanken wieder dem Kessel und beäugte misstrauisch das Pergament. Severus, der Harrys Blicke verfolgt hat, erklärt: „Das Pergament ist so verzaubert worden, dass es eure Blutproben auswertet und schließlich das Ergebnis zeigt.

Nach endlosen Minuten, so schien es Harry, leuchtete das Pergament kurz sehr hell auf. „Ah, es ist soweit.", meinte Severus. Harry blickte nervös auf seine Hände. Nun, da es soweit war, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er das Ergebnis auch wirklich wissen wollte. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und seine Hände zu zittern. Nachdem er versucht hatte sich zu beruhigen, sah er zu Severus. Dieser hatte geduldig gewartet. „Möchtest du das Ergebnis sehen?" Harry überlegte und bejahte schließlich die Frage. Severus gab Harry das Pergament und Harry begann sofort zu lesen.

_**Bluttest auf Vaterschaft**_

**Getestet wurden:**

**Tom Vorlost Riddle – möglicher Vater**

**Harry James Potter – Kind/Sohn**

**Nahe Verwandtschaft (Eltern-Kind): 100**

**Keine Verwandtschaft: ausgeschlossen**

**Der Test ergibt, dass Tom Vorlost Riddle zu 100 der Vater von Harry James Potter ist. **

Harry war geschockt. Von anderen Personen die Vermutung zu hören, dass er möglicherweise der Sohn des Dunklensten Magier dieser Tage sei, war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie die Bestätigung, dass es tatsächlich so ist. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und weiß wie Papier blickte Harry zuerst Severus und anschließend Sirius an. Er ging einige Schritte rückwärts und stürzte schließlich aus dem Raum.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer ging Harry zum Fenster und nach einigen Minuten auf den Balkon. Im Augenblick war er zu nix fähig. Gerade war sein ganzes Weltbild endgültig in sich zusammen gebrochen.

* * *

Der 2. Teil folgt...


	8. Aufklärung Teil 2

_**A/N: Nun endlich melde ich mich zurück! Ich hatte leider viel zu tun sowie Streß und meine Muse war auch längere Zeit nicht mehr bei mir... :( Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass ich ganz vergessen hab, dass ich auch auf dieser Seite meine FF hochgeladen hab... ^^''' Tut mir echt stark leid!! Wird nicht wieder vorkommen!!! Ich lade meine bisher fertigen Kapitel auch schnell hoch!!**_

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

* * *

_Gedanken  
/Telepathie/  
~Parsel~_

**Aufklärung **

_**Teil 2**_

Die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer öffnete sich und eine schwarz gekleidete Person betrat den Raum. Die Person blickte sich um und entdeckte den gesuchten Jungen auf den Balkon stehend. Sie trat näher heran und blieb einige Meter hinter Harry stehen. Dieser fröstelte, da es draußen, passend zu seiner Stimmung, in Strömen regnete und entschloss sich deswegen wieder zurück zu gehen.

Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, blieb Harry erschrocken stehen. Vor ihm stand ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, welche er zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte. Er trug ein schwarzes Seidenhemd, worauf sich eine silbern bestickte Schlange befand, sowie eine dunkle Hose. Als Harry an dem Mann vorbei blickte, sah er sich im Spiegel und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er ein jüngeres Abbild von dem Mann darstellte, der vor ihm stand.

_Das ist Voldemort!!_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Harry war geschockt und taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts.

„Hallo Harry", ergriff Voldemort das Wort. „Darf ich dich Harry nennen?" Der Angesprochene war unfähig zu reden. Harry schaffte es nicht auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er war starr vor Schreck und gaffte Voldemort einfach nur weiterhin an. Da Voldemort nach schier endlosen Minuten keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, wann wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt für unser Zusammentreffen ist. Nach abwägen aller Vor- und Nachteile bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es wohl für alle das Beste ist, wenn wir uns so früh wie möglich zusammensetzen und alles klären was es zu klären gibt." Nach einer Atempause sprach Voldemort ruhig weiter: „Eines sei vorneweg gesagt: Ich werde dir nichts tun, Harry. Egal wie unser Gespräch ausgeht und wie du dich entscheidest, was natürlich ganz von dir abhängt, aber hier bist du sicher! Wenn du dich entschieden hast, werden wir sehen, wie es weitergeht."

Der eingeschüchterte Junge stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da und wagte es kaum zu atmen. Inzwischen schienen jedoch seine Schuhe eine besondere Ausstrahlung zu haben; er starrte fasziniert zu ihnen herunter.

Der Dunkle Lord konnte seine Gefühlslage nachvollziehen. Er wusste nicht, wie er an Harrys Stelle handeln würde.

Da Harry weiterhin seine Schuhe betrachtete, ergriff Voldemort von neuem das Wort: „Wollen wir reden?" ‚Oder soll ich wieder gehen?', wollte er auch noch fragen, doch tat er es nicht. Es erschien ihm als das wichtigste, jetzt mit dem Jungen zu reden und ein für alle Mal sämtliche Missverständnisse zu beseitigen und reinen Tisch zu machen.

Harry kehrte von seinen Schuhen weg in die Realität zurück. Er sah zu Voldemort, blickte ihm jedoch nicht in die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Vor ihm stand der Mann, der seine Eltern – seine „angeblichen" Eltern, fügte er in Gedanken unwillkürlich hinzu – umgebracht hatte. Der Mann, der ihn selbst bisher nur verfolgt hat und auch ihn beseitigen wollte. Genau dieser Mann bat nun um ein Gespräch mit ihm. Dieser Mann stand dort – ohne Zauberstab, den er sonst immer auf sich gerichtet sah – und sah ihn bittend, ja fast flehend an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Voldemorts Augen nicht rot waren.

Harry gestand es sich ein. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem was nun kommen würde. Angst vor dem, was er zu hören bekommen würde. Angst vor der Zukunft. Bisher bestand seine Aufgabe, sein Lebensinhalt darin zu kämpfen. Bei jeder Gelegenheit wurde er vorgeschickt um zu kämpfen. Dies wurde ihm nun bewusst. Dumbledore sagte nicht direkt _Los Harry! Kämpfe! Du müsst kämpfen!_ Nein, was Dumbledore tat, war hinterhältiger. Er gab Harry Hinweise, vertraute ihm jedoch nie die ganze Wahrheit an und wartete ab, bis dieser von einer gefährlichen Situation in die nächste schlitterte.

Und jetzt stand sein eigentlicher Feind vor ihm. Jedoch versuchte dieser nicht Harry umzubringen, sondern bat ihm um ein Gespräch. Einem Gespräch, in welchem die komplette Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde, und nicht nur genau überlegte Einzelheiten.

„In Ordnung", sprach Harry ernst. „Ich werde mir anhören was du zu sagen hast und werde mich anschließend entscheiden."

In diesem Moment war ihm klar, dass er sich von Dumbledore losgesagt hatte. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Dumbledore hatte ihn all die Jahre belogen, betrogen und ihn als seine Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort benutzt. Er wollte nicht mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr. Egal was der Dunkle Lord ihm sagen würde, er würde sich nicht mehr auf Dumbledores Seite schlagen. Er hatte genug gekämpft. Ihm wäre es lieber sich neutral verhalten zu können.

Große Erleichterung durchströmte Voldemort. Da Harry so lange geschwiegen hat, hatte er bereits gefürchtet, dass dieser ihn zurück weisen und weg schicken würde. Er ordnete seine Gedanken und begann: „Vor vielen Jahren, als ich auf einer meiner Reisen war, traf ich Devin Siran." Er hielt einen Moment lang inne und schloss die Augen. „Wir verliebten uns ineinander und nachdem wir den magischen Bund geschlossen hatten, wünschten wir uns ein Kind. Dank des Fruchtbarkeitstrankes wurde unser Wunsch vor 16 Jahren erfüllt. Wir bekamen einen Sohn, welchen wir vom ersten Moment, an dem er die Augen öffnete, liebten."

Erneut machte der Dunkle Lord eine Pause und verzog das Gesicht, als litte er gerade Höllenqualen. „Unser junges Glück währte nicht lange…" Voldemort brach wieder ab. In diesem Moment, als er die Geschehnisse in sein Gedächtnis zurück rief – jene Erinnerung, die er all die Jahre zu vergessen versuchte – kam auch der damit verbundene, grauenvolle Schmerz mit seiner ganzen Kraft zurück. Er schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und begann Harry von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen.

Voldemort offenbarte Harry das wahre Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore, was dieser bisher nur schemenhaft kannte. Wie dieser an jenem Tage Tom und seine kleine Familie zunächst verbal attackierte und sie schließlich hinterrücks angriff. Anschließend blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken – zu stark war der Schmerz und die damit verbundene Trauer. Dann geschah etwas, womit wohl niemand gerechnet hätte. Am allerwenigsten der inzwischen verwirrte Harry. Dem Dunklen Lord lief eine einzelne Träne über die Wange.

Geschockt starrte er Voldemort an. Bisher hatte dieser Harry gegenüber ausschließlich Gefühle wie Wut und Zorn entgegengebracht. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Voldemort in der Lage war, Gefühle zu zeigen… Gefühle wie Trauer.

Nach endlosen Minuten nahm Harry all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte leise: „Was ist dann geschehen? Was passierte mit Devin Siran?"

Flüsternd berichtete Voldemort die darauf folgenden Geschehnisse. Er schilderte, dass nachdem Dumbledore verschwunden war, ihr Sohn tot neben ihnen lag. Mit vor Hass und Abscheu tropfender Stimme sagte er, dass Dumbledore ihn getötet hatte und dass Devin den Tod ihres geliebten Sohnes nicht ertragen konnte. „Er nahm sich das Leben", sagte er trauernd. Nachdem Voldemort auch noch seinen geliebten Engel verlor, kannten sein Hass und Rachegelüste keine Grenzen mehr.

Er wollte Rache… Rache an Dumbledore…

Die Potters standen Dumbledore nahe - waren engste Verbündete – und hatten zu allen Überfluss einen Sohn, welcher im selben Alter wie Demian war. Was daraufhin geschah, kannte Harry bereits…

Es herrschte absolute Stille. Harry dachte über das Gespräch nach. Er konnte Voldemort verstehen, seinen Hass nachvollziehen. Er hatte die gleichen Gefühle, als er mit ansehen musste, wie Sirius ermordet wurde. Allerdings beruhte diese Tatsache nur auf einer Täuschung! Während er weiter grübelte, wanderten seine Gedanken zum Fruchtbarkeitstrank. Er hatte noch nie davon gehört, der Name sagte jedoch alles.

Eines war ihm klar: Dumbledore hasst schwule Pärchen. Das konnte er aber nicht verstehen. Doch plötzlich nahm eine Erinnerung in seinem Kopf Gestalt an. Er erinnerte sich an einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse, als er mit den Weasleys und Hermine dort war. Sie hatten ein Pärchen gesehen, welches nicht aus einem Mann und einer Frau bestand, sondern von zwei Männern und die Weasleys sowie Hermine hatten sich lautstark darüber ausgelassen, wie widerlich das doch sei und dass eine Frau zu einem Mann gehört. Er konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ihre Abscheu in keinster Weise nachvollziehen. Dann überlegte er weiter.

_Nur mal angenommen, ich wäre Voldemorts Sohn… aber wie soll das möglich sein?! Voldemort sagte doch, dass Dumbledore das Baby – ihn – umgebracht hat. Wie kann es sein, dass der Vaterschaftstest eindeutig gezeigt hat, dass… ich sein Sohn bin??_

Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er blickte zu Voldemort, welcher ausdruckslos ins Leere starrte. „Wie ist das möglich?" Der Angesprochene sah Harry an. In Gedanken schien er jedoch vollkommen woanders zu sein. „Wie ist es möglich, dass obwohl du gesagt hast, ähm dein Sohn sei tot, der Test so eindeutig war? Er ist eine Fälschung, nicht wahr?", wiederholte Harry. Für Harry war es ausgeschlossen, der tot geglaubte Sohn zu sein. Das konnte einfach nicht die Wahrheit sein.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry", gab der Dunkle Lord zu. „Als ich dir den Trank gab, sollte dieser nur deine Blockade lösen… Doch als ich anschließend in dein verändertes Gesicht und in deine Augen blickte, sah ich Devin Siran vor mir. Du hast seine wunderschönen Augen. Auch ich glaubte all die Jahre, dass ich, nun, dass ich dich für immer verloren hätte."

Harry glotzte Voldemort an. Tom schien den Test allen ernstes Glauben zu schenken. Doch der Test musste eine Fälschung sein. Voldemort schien zu wissen, worüber sich der Kleine seinen Kopf zerbrach und sagte: „Es ist ausgeschlossen, dass der Test nicht korrekt ist, Harry. Severus hat den magischen Bluttest durchgeführt, welcher nicht zu manipulieren ist. Der Test zeigt ausschließlich die Wahrheit und es ist unmöglich auch nur irgendetwas zu ändern oder gar zu fälschen. Außerdem warst du dabei, Harry. Du hast gesehen, wie das Ergebnis auf dem Pergament erschien. Falls du denkst, das Pergament ist verzaubert worden, um dieses Ergebnis anzuzeigen, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Wie gesagt, es handelt sich um einen magischen Test, dieser lässt keine Manipulation zu."

Harry suchte nach irgendeinem Grund, um diesen Test keinen Glauben zu schenken. Doch nachdem Voldemort geendet hatte, waren auch seine Ideen ausgeschöpft. Ihm fiel nichts mehr ein, was seine Zweifel und seinen Unglauben auch nur ansatzweise begründen konnte. Wenn all dies wahr ist – alles was Voldemort sagte – ließ es nur einen Schluss zu…

„Aber du sagtest, dein Sohn wäre tot…" Harry klammerte sich an den letzten Strohhalm. „Du kennst inzwischen das wahre Gesicht des Albus Dumbledore. Was wäre, wenn dahinter ein simpler, aber fauler Zauber steckt?! Dumbledore ist kein dummer unbegabter Zauberer. Er kennt und hat genug Mittel und Wege, um sein Ziel zu erreichen." Er blickte in Harrys mittlerweile verstörtes Gesicht. „Wir werden bald Gewissheit darüber haben, was vor 16 Jahren geschah…"


	9. Das wahre Gesicht des Albus Dumbledore

**_A/N: Wie versprochen gibts heute gleich das nächste Chap! ^^ Viel Spaß beim lesen. *kekse hinstell*_**

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

* * *

_Gedanken  
/Telepathie/  
~Parsel~_

**Das wahre Gesicht des Albus Dumbledore**

Albus Dumbledore saß allein im Büro hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Die Gesichtszüge des alten Mannes wirkten angespannt und höchst konzentriert. Vor ihm lag ein Brief, über welchen er brütete. Je öfter er ihn las, desto schlechter wurde seine Stimmung. Plötzlich stand er auf und alles in seinem Umkreis wurde gegen die Wände geschmettert. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab und voller Unheil funkelnden Augen stand er da - Dumbledore war außer sich vor Zorn.

Er hob den Brief auf und begann in seinem Büro auf und ab zu laufen. Um sicher zu gehen, sich nicht alles einfach nur eingebildet zu haben, las er den Brief von neuem durch.

_**Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**mit tiefstem Bedauern muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass es der Junge geschafft hat, zu entkommen. Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären, aber als ich am Morgen nach dem Bastard sehen wollte, um ihn Manieren beizubringen, war er verschwunden. Ich persönlich habe das gesamte Grundstück abgesucht - jedoch ohne Erfolg. Hiermit möchte ich es ihnen auf dem schnellsten Wege mitteilen. Ich habe keine weitere Möglichkeit an den Jungen zu kommen; schließlich kann ich keine Polizei verständigen. **_

_**Ich verbleibe hoffnungsvoll, dass Sie Mittel und Wege haben, den Jungen zurück zu beschaffen.**_

_**Mit den freundlichsten Grüßen,**_

_**Vernon Dursley**_

Dumbledore hatte zur Sicherheit eine Eule bei den Dursleys gelassen, um immer auf dem neuesten Stand gehalten zu werden. Nun stellte sich heraus, dass dies von Vorteil war, da er sonst wohl nicht erfahren hätte, dass sich der Bengel aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Schließlich blieb er endlich stehen, atmete tief durch und fing an nachzudenken. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten den Kopf zu verlieren. Am nötigsten brauchte er nun einen klaren Verstand und einen Plan.

Er musste den Bengel wieder haben. Sein kompletter, genialer Plan hing von diesem elendigen Jungen ab.

Dumbledore schwang seinen Stab, damit alles wieder seinen gewohnten Platz einnahm und setzte sich erneut hinter seinen ordentlich aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. Als nächstes würde er Kontakt mit dem Orden aufnehmen und seine besten Leute losschicken um nach Potter suchen zu lassen. Nicht, dass er um den Jungen besorgt war, aber er konnte es einfach nicht riskieren, dass die andere Seite ihn zuerst bekam. Er schauderte und wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Aus diesem Grund redete er sich selbst gut zu. Wie sollte es auch möglich sein?! Er hatte Harry all die Jahre genug manipuliert und bearbeitet, damit dieser unmöglich den Kontakt zu den Todessern suchen würde.

Den Brief hatte er fertig geschrieben und ihn mittels Fawkes zum Orden geschickt. Alle vorhandenen Kräfte sollten sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem abgehauenen Bastard machen. Er hatte ausgeschlossen, dass Harry von den Todessern entführt worden war, da es kein Zeichen vom Dunklen Mal oder ähnliches gab. Außerdem wäre Potter sonst inzwischen tot und dank des mächtigen Zaubers, welchen er um das Haus gelegt hatte, wäre es auch überhaupt nicht möglich.

Allerdings konnte er sich nicht erklären, weshalb Potter abhauen sollte. Seit 16 Jahren lief sein Plan perfekt und all die Jahre hat der Junge immer brav seine Rolle gespielt. Was sollte da schief gehen?! Was geht jetzt im Moment schief? Wie hatte er es überhaupt geschafft abzuhauen?! Diese Fragen mussten schleunigst geklärt werden…

Seit er Hogwarts besuchte, war Harry unter der vollkommenen Kontrolle von Albus Dumbledore. Schon damals hatte er Ron und Hermine, als seine Freunde, auf Harry angesetzt. Diese erstatteten jeden Monat Bericht und hatten immer ein Auge auf Potter. Sobald dieser einmal anfing seinen eigenen Kopf zu gebrauchen, bestellte er den Jungen zu sich und verstärkte oder erneuerte, ohne dass Harry es bemerkte, die eingepflanzte Blockade.

Dumbledore musste es sich eingestehen. Er war von dem Jungen abhängig, d. h. sein Plan war es. Er brauchte Harry um Tom Riddle für immer zu vernichten. Ihm war vollkommen egal, ob dies Potter überleben würde oder nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, es wäre ihm nur recht wenn Voldemorts Tod im Einklang mit Potters geschehen würde. Somit gäbe es gleich zwei Probleme weniger und er konnte endlich die Zaubererwelt so schaffen, wie er es sich vorstellte.

Ein grausames Lächeln huschte über Dumbledores Gesicht, als er an die Nacht von vor 16 Jahren dachte…

_-------------------------Flashback-------------------------_

Dumbledore war in der Nokturngasse unterwegs, um einige angefallene Besorgungen zu tätigen. Er traf sich mit einigen finsteren Gestalten, welche er von sich überzeugt hatte und die nun in seinem Auftrag handelten. Zugegeben waren das keine hellen Köpfe, aber die brauchte er schließlich auch nicht. Sie sollten nicht nachdenken und keine dummen Fragen stellen, sondern einfach nur das erledigen, was ihnen aufgetragen worden war.

Nachdem er alles erledigt hatte, wollte sich Dumbledore auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erregte aber eine kleine Familie seine Aufmerksamkeit, welche gerade ein kleines Geschäft verließ. Er wollte dem Paar gerade zu ihrem jungen Glück gratulieren, da stockte ihm der Atem und die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Pärchen um zwei Männer handelte.

Zunächst hielt er sich noch im Hintergrund, aber schließlich konnte Dumbledore nicht länger warten und sprach das – er wagte es gar nicht zu denken – Pärchen an. Das Gespräch verlief belanglos. Er hatte die Beiden noch nie zuvor gesehen und ihrem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, schienen sie auch nicht von hier zu sein. Doch je länger Dumbledore mit den Männern redete, desto stärker wurde sein Ekelgefühl. Er fand es unglaublich abartig, gerade zu widerlich, dass zwei Männer so etwas wie eine Beziehung haben konnten. Das war wider die Natur und konnte einfach nicht möglich sein. So etwas müsste auf Strafe verboten werden!! Schließlich musste er seinem Ärger und seiner Abscheu Luft machen. Er begann das Pärchen zu beleidigen und schlussendlich geradewegs zu beschimpfen.

Diese jedoch sahen ihn einfach nur an und reagierten gar nicht auf seine Anschuldigungen. Stattdessen drehten sie ihm den Rücken zu und wollten die Nokturngasse verlassen. Doch nicht mit ihm! Nicht mit Albus Dumbledore!! Er konnte und wollte nicht zulassen, dass so etwas verachtenswertes einfach weiter seinem Leben nachging. Er musste etwas tun! Er musste handeln…

Und wie er handelte…

So etwas durfte nicht existieren! Aus diesem Grund musste er sich selbst um dieses Problem kümmern. Er griff das Pärchen hinterrücks an. Es war ein leichtes. Darauf waren die beiden Männer nicht gefasst gewesen. Jedoch war Dumbledore überrascht, wie stark einer von ihnen war. Der eine Mann umklammerte das Kind und wollte es mit seinem Leben schützen. Der andere hingegen nahm es mit Dumbledore auf. Dieser war nicht gefasst darauf, einen solch mächtigen Gegner zu haben. Bevor es außer Kontrolle laufen konnte, warf Dumbledore ein kleines Fläschchen und legte alles in Schutt und Asche. Die beiden Männer waren bewusstlos und auch er selbst hatte einiges abbekommen. Einzig allein der Säugling durchbrach die Stille mit seinen lauten Schreien.

Dumbledore war soweit gegangen… Nun musste er auch das noch zu Ende bringen…

Er nahm einen Gegenstand und belegte diesen mit sehr mächtigen Zaubern, sodass dieser schließlich wie das Kind aussah und es nicht mehr zu verwechseln war. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass der Gegenstand, der nun die Gestalt des Säuglings hatte, tot war und das echte kleine Bündel mit dem Baby immer noch nach Leibeskräften schrie. Dieses schnappte er sich und verschwand.

_-------------------------Flashback-Ende-------------------------_

Er hatte bis heute nicht herausgefunden, wer diese zwei Männer waren.

Wenigstens war die Missgeburt dieser Männer zu gebrauchen. Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte sich.

_-------------------------Flashback-------------------------_

Nachdem er sich das Baby geschnappt hatte, schaute er zunächst in Hogwarts rein. Dort kümmerte er sich um seine eigenen Wunden, wusch sich und zog frische Kleidung an. Anschließend nahm Dumbledore wieder den Säugling an sich und verschwand nach Godric's Hollow.

Er wusste, dass sich seine engsten und treuesten Verbündete Lily und James Potter ein Kind wünschten, allerdings aber keine eigenen bekommen konnten. Dumbledore hatte versprochen sich der Sache anzunehmen und hier war er nun um sein Versprechen einzulösen. Es war immer noch besser, das Kind in die Obhut seiner Anhänger zu geben, als es bei einem schwulen Pärchen aufwachsen zu lassen. Außerdem konnte er dadurch selbst ein Auge auf das Kind haben.

_-------------------------Flashback-Ende-------------------------_

Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass dieses Kind eine so zentrale Stellung in seinem Plan und seinem Vorhaben einnehmen würde.

_Aha, so ist das also…Das wird Tom sicherlich brennend interessieren…_

Plötzlich erschrak Dumbledore. Er war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie eine Person den Raum betrat und nun vor ihm stand.

Severus Snape befand sich ihm gegenüber und blickte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Hier bin ich Professor. Wie sie es gewünscht hatten!", sprach Severus kühl. Er musste seine ganze Willenskraft zusammen nehmen, um seine kalte Maske aufrechtzuerhalten.

Severus hatte alles mitbekommen. Tom hatte ihn beauftragt, herauszufinden, was damals geschehen war. Er hatte auf dem Weg hierher nur darüber nachgedacht, wie er die Wahrheit am besten aus dem alten Mann herausholen konnte. Das dies jedoch so einfach war, hätte er sich nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen können.

Zunächst hatte er vor dem Büro gestanden und überlegt, wie er vorgehen sollte und entschied sich zuerst einmal einen Blick in Dumbledores Gedanken zu wagen. Das hatte sich gelohnt! Severus hatte alles mitbekommen. Alles…

Als der alte Mann aufhörte seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, klopfte er und betrat das Büro. Doch Dumbledore bekam das gar nicht mit. Schon versank er erneut in Gedanken und zeigte Severus somit, wie der Kleine zu den Potters kam.

Severus war entsetzt über die Grausamkeit dieses Mannes. Dennoch war er sehr zufrieden, dass er auf eine so einfach Art und Weise zu seinen Informationen gekommen war.

„Ah, Severus", sagte Albus Dumbledore freundlich. „Schön, dass du so schnell kommen konntest." Er kratzte sich an der Nase und blickte Severus über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. „Um was ich dich nun bitte, hat absolute Priorität und muss so schnell wie möglich geschehen!", sagte der alte Mann bestimmend. Severus erwiderte nichts und wartete bis Dumbledore weiter sprach. „Wie du sicher bereits erfahren hast, ist Harry Potter verschwunden. Ich habe bereits genug Leute vom Orden losgeschickt, um nach den Jungen zu suchen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!", sagte Dumbledore besorgt. „Deine Aufgabe besteht darin, dich bei den Todessern und Voldemort umzuhören und nachzuforschen, ob diese eine Spur zu Harry haben. Informiere dich, ob diese überhaupt von Harrys Verschwinden Wind bekommen haben."

Severus zeigte während Dumbledore sprach keine einzige Gefühlsregung, aber innerlich kochte er. Er musste sich zusammen nehmen, damit er sich nicht über dessen gespielte Fürsorge lustig machte oder gar auf ihn losging.

Als er endlich geendet hatte, ergriff Severus das Wort: „Sie können sich auf mich verlassen, Professor!" Mit diesen Worten nickte er dem alten Mann kurz zu und verschwand anschließend mit wehendem Umgang aus dem Büro.

Währenddessen lehnte sich Dumbledore etwas entspannter zurück. Es war eine Meisterleistung von ihm gewesen, Severus für sich zu gewinnen. Darauf war er äußerst stolz. Somit musste er lediglich abwarten und würde schon recht bald erfahren, ob Voldemort bereits seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte und nach Potter suchte.

In Hogsmeade konnte eine schwarzgekleidete Person nur über diese Naivität lachen und verschwand mit der Information, die sie brauchte und auch bekommen hatte.


	10. Freundliche Schlangen und Magenknurren

_**A/N: Jetzt bin ich erst mal für eine Woche nicht da... sobald ich zurück bin, kommt das neue Chap... ^^**_

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

* * *

_Gedanken  
/Telepathie/  
~Parsel~_

**Freundliche Schlangen und Magenknurren**

Der Dunkle Lord befand sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Nachdem er mit Harry geredet hatte, war er dorthin gegangen. Er wollte sich eigentlich noch weiter mit dem Kleinen unterhalten, aber er hielt es für besser, das Gespräch fortzuführen, wenn Severus mit der Wahrheit zurückgekehrt war. Voldemort hatte diesem aufgetragen die Wahrheit herauszufinden und bevor er diese selbst nicht wusste, hatte es auch keinen Sinn mit Harry weiter darüber zu reden.

Sinn und Zweck hatte jedes Gespräch, aber er konnte fühlen, dass Harry ihm nicht glaubte. Das schmerzte ihn sehr und deshalb hatte er sich entschieden, zuerst die komplette Geschichte zu erfahren und anschließend das Gespräch mit Harry fortzusetzen.

Harry währenddessen befand sich alleine in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte es sich vor dem Fenster bequem gemacht und schaute hinaus. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen. Er hatte nicht mehr schlafen können und da er sich ablenken wollte, ließ er sich vom leuchtenden rot der größer werdenden Sonne verzaubern.

Der Kleine war sehr durcheinander. Er wusste nicht was er glauben sollte, beziehungsweise was er glauben wollte.

Bereits nachdem Voldemort gegangen war, dachte er nach. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch kaum geschlafen. Voldemorts Geschichte geisterte ihm immer noch im Kopf herum. Zuerst wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen, doch nun war er sich sicher, er hatte Mitleid mit dem Dunklen Lord und konnte ihn verstehen. Harry hatte es im Gefühl, dass er genauso wie Voldemort gehandelt hätte. Somit war er zunächst sehr verwundert, aber inzwischen war er ihm kaum noch böse und er brachte Voldemort gegenüber auch keine Gefühle wie Hass, Wut, Zorn oder Verachtung entgegen.

Was Harry von diesem Bluttest halten sollte, wusste er immer noch nicht. Er glaubte diesem nicht, aber dennoch hatte Voldemort ihm glaubhaft versichert, dass der Test nicht zu manipulieren sei.

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als jemand an seiner Tür klopfte und um Einlass bat. Herein kam ein grinsender Draco. „Guten Morgen, Harry! Du bist ja schon wach. Ich wollte dich gerade wecken. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Draco hatte Harry mit seiner Fröhlichkeit angesteckt und somit lächelte auch er. „Guten Morgen! Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht so gut. Ich habe fast nur nachgedacht." Genau das hatte sich Draco gedacht und sich deshalb entschieden noch vor dem Frühstück bei dem Kleinen vorbei zuschauen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich machen und denken soll, Draco!" Harry berichtete ihm vom gestrigen Gespräch mit Voldemort. Außerdem erzählte er Draco den Verlauf seiner Ferien. „In Hogwarts war noch alles normal. Weasley und Granger waren wie immer, als wir uns verabschiedeten." Draco fiel sofort auf, das er die beiden beim Nachnamen nannte, allerdings sagte er nichts. „Als ich zu meinen Verwandten kam und in mein Zimmer gehen wollte, wurde ich von meinem Onkel lautstark daran gehindert." Harry schauderte und fuhr flüsternd mit seiner Geschichte fort. Er schilderte seine Misshandlung durch die Dursleys und auch, dass er kaum etwas zu essen oder trinken bekam. Er schilderte wie Vernon ihn in den dunklen Keller geschleppt und ihn dort an schweren Eisenketten befestigt hatte. Wie sein Onkel ihn zunächst mit seinem Gürtel und anschließend mit einer Lederpeitsche geschlagen hatte. Schließlich kam er zum Wendepunkt: seiner Flucht. Draco erfuhr vom Brief von Dumbledore an die Dursleys und dessen Inhalt.

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte blickte er vorsichtig zu Draco. Eigentlich wollte er Draco gar nichts sagen, doch auf einmal brach alles aus ihm hervor. Der Blonde war überrascht und erstaunt. Aber es gab ein Gefühl, welches alle andere überdeckte: Wut. Wut auf die Dursleys und besonders auf Dumbledore. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore von der Misshandlung wusste und nichts getan hatte. Noch wütender war er, dass anscheinend alles von diesem alten Sack ausging.

Er ging zu Harry und nahm ihn in seine Arme. „Ich möchte dir danken, Harry! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir schwer gefallen ist, davon zu erzählen. Besonders mir, wo wir ja erst unsere Freundschaft geschlossen haben. Somit will ich, dass du eines weißt! Du kannst mir vertrauen, Harry. Wir sind nun Freunde und ich werde für dich da sein!" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Seit unserem ersten Schuljahr habe ich mir das gewünscht. Nachdem du jedoch mein Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen hast, war ich sauer. Ich war enttäuscht und da mir keine andere Möglichkeit einfiel, deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, fing ich diese lächerlichen Streitereien an. Das war nicht das, was ich mir gewünscht hatte, aber immerhin hatte ich deine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du dich mir anvertraust!" Erneut lächelte er Harry an. „Ich weiß, dass dies nun alles sehr schwer für dich ist, aber wie gesagt, ich und auch alle anderen sind für dich da." Harry bereute es nicht, Draco davon erzählt zu haben. Im Gegenteil, im Augenblick fühlte er sich gleich viel besser. Erneut ergriff der Slytherin das Wort: „Glaub mir! Wir werden einen Weg finden. Du kannst es dir vielleicht nicht vorstellen, aber das was du von Tom bisher kennst, ist ausschließlich seine Maske. Sobald wir unter uns sind, ist er vollkommen anders. Du solltest dir und ihm etwas Zeit geben, um euch gegenseitig besser kennen zu lernen."

Harry ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. Er glaubte Draco. Allein deswegen, da er bereits eine andere Seite von Voldemort kennen gelernt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er Voldemort wirklich eine zweite Chance geben?! Immerhin gab er diese auch Draco und bisher bereute er es keineswegs.

Erneut wurde Harry durch ein Klopfen aus den Gedanken geholt. „Oh das hab ich ja ganz vergessen!" Draco sprang auf. „Harry, ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob es in Ordnung für dich ist, wenn Blaise und Milli kommen?!"

„Ihr redet doch nicht gerade schlecht über uns?", kam es von einem grinsenden Blaise. „Hey Harry! Schön dich zu sehen!", sagte Milli und lächelte dabei Harry an. Harry fühlte sich im Moment überrumpelt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die beiden Slytherins kommen. Etwas unsicher stand er da und starrte auf dem Boden. Blaise kam auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Hey Hey! Ich bin Blaise und ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir Freunde sein könnten." Dabei grinste er weiterhin breit. „Jeder Freund von Draco ist auch mein Freund!"

Harry ergriff seine Hand und antwortete: „Eigentlich hatte ich mir bereits eine Meinung über euch Slytherins gebildet, aber nachdem ich nun sehe, dass auch Draco anders sein kann, möchte ich einen Neubeginn wagen. Also, ich bin Harry und würde mich freuen dein Freund zu sein." Anschließend schüttelte er auch Millis Hand.

Draco war erleichtert. Durch das Gespräch mit Harry hatte er völlig vergessen, dass seine beiden Freunde heute kommen sollten. Er war froh darüber, das erste Eis gebrochen zu sehen und war sich sicher, dass Harry mit beiden gut auskommen würde.

„Tut mir leid, Harry! Eigentlich wollte ich Blaise und Milli vorher ankündigen, aber das habe ich vollkommen vergessen." Er sah den Kleinen entschuldigendend an. „Pah! Wie kann man uns vergessen…?", schmollte Blaise. Harry freute sich inzwischen wie ein kleines Kind, dass sie Gesellschaft bekommen hatten. Er war mitten in ein Gespräch mit Milli vertieft, die gerade Hedwig entdeckt hatte und sofort anfing diese zu streicheln, was Harrys Eule zu genießen schien. Der Kleine erklärte ihr, wie Hedwig kurze Zeit nachdem er hier war, Harry gefunden hatte. Während Milli sich um Harry kümmerte, begann Blaise ein Gespräch mit Draco. „Wie geht es ihm?" „Seine Wunden sind alle geheilt. Darum hatte sich Onkel Sev gekümmert. Allerdings ist sein seelischer Zustand ein Scherbenhaufen, zumindest noch im Moment. Ich denke, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit und Zuwendung ist, bis es dem Kleinen wieder gut geht." Beide sahen zu Harry, welcher in Millis Gegenwart richtig aufgehen zu schien. Er redete freudig auf sie ein und strahlte dabei.

_/Draco, würdet ihr bitte zum essen kommen?/_, fragte Cissa telepathisch ihren Sohn.

_/In Ordnung, wir sind gleich da./_

Draco sagte den anderen bescheid und zusammen machten sie sich auf dem Weg. Blaise und Milli lauschten, wie Harry ihnen freudig berichtete, dass sein Pate noch lebte. Sie wussten es bereits, aber dennoch unterbrachen sie den Kleinen nicht, da es ihm gut tat von Sirius zu reden.

Als sie bei Cissa ankamen, setzten sie sich zu ihr. Blaise und Draco tranken zu allererst aus einem Kelch und begannen anschließend zu frühstücken. Harry hingegen brachte keinen Bissen herunter. Stattdessen schmerzten seine Zähne schrecklich, weshalb er das Gesicht verzog. Cissa, welche Harry beobachtete seit er den Raum betreten hatte, war alarmiert. „Was ist los, Harry? Stimmt etwas nicht?" „Mir tun die Zähne verdammt weh", erklärte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Cissa sah wissend zu ihrem Sohn und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

_/Draco, erkläre es ihm! Ich bin gleich mit Tom zurück./_

Harry blickte etwas verständnislos in die Runde. Draco nutze die Stille und richtete das Wort an den Kleinen. „Deine schmerzenden Zähne werden von deiner Verwandlung verursacht Harry." „Von meiner was?", Harry verstand nun gar nichts mehr. „Es ist so, nun wie erkläre ich es am besten…? Also, du bist ein Vampir, Harry…", versuchte Draco dem Kleinen klarzumachen. Zu ihrer aller Verwunderung regte sich ihr Schützling in keinster Weise auf. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Milli vorsichtig. „Also, wisst ihr…", begann Harry. „Um genau zu sein, habe ich es mir gedacht", gestand der Kleine zur Verblüffung aller anderen. „Nun ja, also ihr seid doch auch nicht blind! Euch ist bestimmt auch aufgefallen, dass ich anders aussehe… dass ich keine Brille mehr brauche und natürlich, dass meine Narbe weg ist… Außerdem können meine Eckzähne nur die eines Vampires sein!" Nachdem er geendet hatte, stimmten Draco, Blaise und Milli ihm zu. „Dein jetziges Aussehen gefällt mir mit Abstand besser!", Blaise zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Da du ein Vampir bist, brauchst du Blut. Nun, allerdings bist du nicht irgendein gewöhnlicher Vampir, sondern ein geborener. Aus diesem Grund bist du nicht auf andere Menschen angewiesen. Du bekommst das Blut aus einer Blutquelle. Bei jeder Familie ist es unterschiedlich, doch im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hat sich der Kelch durchgesetzt. Wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast, haben Blaise und ich einen solchen Kelch. Diesen bekommen wir vom Oberhaupt unserer Familie. Naja, deshalb wird Tom nun kommen um mit dir darüber zu reden…", schilderte Draco.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Cissa betrat gefolgt vom Dunklen Lord den Raum. Cissa ging zurück zu ihrem Platz; Voldemort hingegen blieb stehen. „Harry, ich würde dich bitten mit mir zu kommen."

Der Angesprochene wollte sich am liebsten unter dem Tisch verstecken, weshalb er auf seinem Stuhl immer weiter herunter rutschte. Da sein Magen mittlerweile aber schmerzhaft protestierte, stand er auf, verabschiedete sich von seinen neugewonnenen Freunden sowie von Cissa und folgte Voldemort hinaus.

Sie stiegen eine nicht enden wollende Treppe empor und folgten einem langen Gang. Dieser Gang war überwiegend in grün gehalten. Von den Wänden wurden sie von alterwürdigen Zauberern aus deren Portraits beobachtet. Schließlich blieb Voldemort vor einer dunklen Tür stehen, öffnete diese und betrat, gefolgt von Harry, den Raum. Das Zimmer war riesig und wie der Gang in grün und silber gehalten. Auf dem Boden befand sich ein reich bestickter Teppich, rechts von Harry stand ein Bett, in welchem eine ganze Mannschaft Platz finden würde und etwas weiter führte eine Tür weg. Auf diese steuerte Voldemort zu und betrat den Raum dahinter. Dieses schien sein Arbeitszimmer zu sein. Es war etwas kleiner und der Hauptteil des Raumes wurde von einem massiven Arbeitstisch eingenommen, hinter welchem er sich setzte und anschließend Harry aufforderte auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. Das Zimmer sah ähnlich wie das vorherige aus. Auf Voldemorts Tisch befanden sich aufgestellte Bilder, welche Harry allerdings nicht sehen konnte. An den Wänden befanden sich posterähnliche Bilder, welche Tabellen und Landkarten zeigten. Durch große Fenster flutete Sonnenlicht herein und ließ das helle grün erstrahlen.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?" Dieser fand es außerordentlich komisch eine solche Frage vom dunkelsten aller Magier gestellt zu bekommen. „Ich bin durcheinander", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß, worauf Voldemort nickte. Der Dunkle Lord schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und begann: „Ich möchte dich um einen Neuanfang bitten, Harry. Ich weiß, dass ich, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist, nicht ungeschehen machen kann. Es soll auch nicht so weiter gehen und sich ständig wiederholen. Mein Entschluss geht nicht nur aus dem Bluttest hervor. Du bist jung, Harry. Viel zu jung, um in den Kampf geschickt zu werden. Was Dumbledore getan hat, ist unverantwortlich! Ich versichere dir erneut, dass du hier sicher bist und wie du vielleicht bereits festgestellt hast, sind wir ganz anders, als man dir erzählt hat oder wie du manche kennen gelernt haben magst. Das, was du von mir bisher kennst, ist auch nicht mein wahres Gesicht. Ich bitte dich, uns eine neue Chance zu geben!" Nachdem Voldemort geendet hatte, herrschte absolute Stille.

Harry befand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Er wollte natürlich auch nicht, dass die Begegnungen mit Voldemort wieder wie zuvor ablaufen würden. Allerdings traute er diesem auch nicht so ganz. Ein Teil von ihm – der Teil, den Dumbledore geschaffen und manipuliert hatte – wollte einfach nur weg. Der andere Teil begann zu hoffen, dass sein Leben eine Wendung nehmen würde. Eine positive Wendung. Er dachte an den heutigen Tag. All seine Jahre in Hogwarts hatte er keine gute Meinung von den Slytherins gehabt, doch nun hatte er die Möglichkeit sie näher kennen zu lernen und was er bisher erfahren durfte, gefiel ihm sehr. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl, wahre Freunde zu haben und das obwohl er sie noch gar nicht richtig kennen gelernt hatte. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich sicher, wohl und geborgen. Ein Gefühl, welches er bei Ron und Hermine nie verspürt hatte.

Voldemort sah in welchem Zwiespalt sich der Kleine befand. Sein gesamtes Leben lang hatte er nur Schlechtes erfahren. Er hoffte, dass Harry ihnen eine Chance auf einen Neuanfang gab – eine Chance für ein glückliches Leben.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich von all dem halten soll!", sagte Harry frei heraus. „Bisher traue ich dir nicht! Allerdings hast du mich, seit ich hier bin, nicht einmal angegriffen oder belogen. Auch habe ich bereits eine andere Seite von dir kennen gelernt. Ich werde es mir noch eine Weile ansehen und dann… dann werde ich dir meine Antwort geben. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das!" Harry blickte seinen gegenüber unsicher an, obwohl er mit fester Stimme seinen Standpunkt verdeutlicht hatte.

Voldemort sah Harry an und tat anschließend etwas, was dieser nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er lächelte. Es war ein warmes und freundliches Lächeln. „Ich danke dir Harry! Lass dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst um dein Urteil zu fällen."

„So, nun aber zu dem, weshalb wir eigentlich zusammen gekommen sind", fuhr Tom fort. „Draco hat dir inzwischen gesagt, dass du ein Vampir bist?!" „Ja, das hat er. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich deswegen nicht sonderlich überrascht bin. Ich habe etwas über Vampire gelesen und meine Veränderung lässt nur diesen Schluss zu.", erklärte Harry. Voldemort war überrascht. Er hätte erwartet, dass es zum Streit kommt, da Harry nicht einsehen möchte ein Vampir zu sein.

„Was hat Draco dir bisher erklärt?", fragte Tom. „Nun, er sagte, ich sei ein geborener Vampir und brauche deshalb nicht das Blut eines Menschen, sondern würde dieses aus einem Kelch erhalten", wiederholte er Dracos Worte. „Das ist richtig. Da ich ein geborener Vampir bin und du mit ziemlicher Sicherheit mein Sohn bist, bist auch du ein geborener Vampir. Das Blut, welches wir brauchen, erhalten wir vom Blutkelch, welchen wir vom Oberhaupt der Familie bekommen. Das Wissen darüber, wie dieser Kelch gefertigt wird, wurde bereits über Jahrhunderte weitergegeben und bis heute hat sich nicht viel daran geändert. Der Kelch kann nur ausschließlich von seinem Besitzer benutzt werden, für andere ist dieser wertlos. Selbst für gebissene Vampire, die andere Menschen beißen müssen, um an Blut zu kommen."

Tom verließ den Raum und kam nach wenigen Minuten mit einem Kelch zurück, welchen er auf den Tisch stellte. Harry war beeindruckt. Der Kelch war nicht besonders groß, reichte für den Zweck jedoch vollkommen. Er bestand aus purem Silber und war mit Smaragden sowie Jadesteinen verziert, um den Stiehl schlängelte sich eine kleine Schlange nach oben. „Er gehört dir. Sobald du Hunger hast, nimmst du ihn in die Hand und er wird sich füllen. Ist dein Durst gestillt, stellst du ihn weg. Der Kelch verschwindet augenblicklich. Möchtest du wieder daraus trinken, muss du fest daran denken und der Kelch erscheint wieder." Er reichte ihn Harry und der Kelch füllte sich sofort. Harry lief um die Nase rosa an, da im selben Augenblick auch sein Bauch knurrte und lautstark nach Nahrung verlangte.

„Nur zu! Es wird höchste Zeit, dass du Blut zu dir nimmst!", forderte Voldemort ihn auf. Harry zögerte zunächst, wurde jedoch von seinem Hunger übermannt und begann zu trinken. Er war überrascht. Harry hatte einen bitteren, metallischen Geschmack erwartet, doch was er hier trank, schmeckte besser, als alles was er bisher zu sich genommen hatte. Er konnte es nicht richtig deuten, jedoch war der Inhalt eindeutig nach seinem Geschmack.

Nachdem Harry getrunken hatte, beendeten beide das Gespräch und Tom brachte den Kleinen zu Draco und den anderen zurück.

_/Hab ein Auge auf Harry, damit dieser auch regelmäßig aus seinem Kelch trinkt!/_, forderte Voldemort Draco auf.

Er verabschiedete sich von den Jugendlichen und erinnerte Harry selbst daran, bei den Mahlzeiten zuerst Blut zu sich zu nehmen.

„Vampire erhalten ihre Kraft vom Blut…", schlussfolgerte Harry. „Doch für was essen wir dann noch etwas ‚Normales'?" „Ganz einfach", begann Blaise, „so sitzen wir alle zusammen."

Harry berichtete seinen Freunden von seinem Gespräch mit Voldemort. „Na, das ist doch ganz gut gelaufen. Meinst du nicht auch?!", erwiderte Milli, als Harry geendet hatte. „Jah, ist es", musste Harry ihr zustimmen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm bewusst auf, dass er ein normales Gespräch mit Voldemort geführt hatte. „Kommt!", forderte Draco sie auf. „Wir haben Sommer und dazu Ferien!! Wie wäre es, wenn wir rausgehen und ein paar Runden schwimmen?" Da alle einverstanden waren, holten sie ihre Sachen, wobei Harry wieder welche von Draco bekam, und machten sich auf den Weg.

Eine komplett schwarz gekleidete Person schritt die Auffahrt zum Malfoy Anwesen empor und wurde von lauten Schreien in den Garten, wenn man ihn so nennen konnte, da dieser eher einer ganzen Parkanlage glich, gelockt. Dort musste Severus grinsend feststellen, dass sich sein Patensohn mit seinen Freunden gegenseitig unter Wasser tauchte. Sie schienen viel Spaß zu haben und erleichtert bemerkte er, dass es auch Harry gut ging. Der Kleine lachte glücklich mit den anderen und revangierte sich bei Blaise, da dieser ihn ins Wasser geworfen hatte.

Widerwillig wandte er den Blick ab und machte sich auf zum Dunklen Lord, um diesem seine Neuigkeiten zu überbringen.

* * *

_Es wäre echt super, wenn ihr mir die eine oder andere Review hinterlassen würdet... büüüüüüdde ^_^_


	11. Freinde und Pläne

**_A/N: Ich würd mich echt freuen, wenn ihr mir Kommis hinterlässt!!! ^_^_**

**_Sonst weiß ich schließlich nicht, ob es euch überhaupt gefällt, ob ich weiterschreiben soll oder was ich verbessern kann... _**

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

___Gedanken_

___/Telepathie/_

___~Parsel~_

**Freinde und Pläne**

Severus durchquerte in Windeseile das Anwesen. Vor der Tür des Dunklen Lords blieb er stehen, atmete tief durch und klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür. „Herein", ertönte es ungeduldig. Hinter seinem schweren Schreibtisch wartete ein ruheloser Tom Riddle. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er dem Neuankömmling an vor seinem Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

Severus räusperte sich und begann: „Nun, es war einfacher an die Informationen zu kommen, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte." Nachdem Voldemort nichts sagte, fuhr er fort. „Während ich überlegt hatte, wie ich am besten vorgehen sollte, wagte ich zunächst einen Blick in Dumbledores Gedanken. Er war vollkommen in seinen Erinnerungen vertieft und bemerkte weder meine körperliche, noch meine geistige Anwesenheit." Severus grinste böse. Er berichtete dem Dunklen Lord alles, was er herausgefunden hatte. Zunächst von Dumbledores Angriff, wobei er darauf so kurz wie möglich einging, um Tom die schmerzliche Vergangenheit nicht erneut vor Augen zu führen. Anschließend wie er den kleinen Säugling gegen den Verzauberten austauschte und zum Schluss diesen zu den Potters brachte. „Allerdings hat er keine Ahnung, bei wem es sich um das Pärchen handelt.", endete Severus.

Voldemort ließ sich alles durch den Kopf gehen. „Das ist sehr gut!", antwortete er auf Severus letzten Satz. Nun grinste auch er böse. „Wenn Dumbledore wüsste, welchen unverzeihlichen Fehler er gemacht hat…" Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Wenn er es erfährt… wird es längst zu spät sein!"

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich, ging zum Fenster, welches das Zimmer mit Sonnenlicht durchflutete, und sah hinaus. „Sehr gute Arbeit, Severus!", lobte er seinen Anhänger. „Dieses Wissen hilft mir sehr." Tom drehte sich wieder zu Severus. „Ich nehme an, deine Aufgabe besteht darin, dich umzuhören und herauszufinden, ob ich von Harrys Verschwinden Wind bekommen habe und nach ihm suche!?" Severus' Nicken bestätigte seine Schlussfolgerung.

„Sobald Lucius zurück ist, werden wir unser weiteres Vorgehen planen…", entschied Tom.

~*~*~*~

Harry, Draco, Blaise und Milli saßen auf einer großen Decke vor dem See und wärmten sich an den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Als der Wind jedoch immer kühler wurde, entschieden sich die vier Freunde zurück zu gehen. Kurz darauf musste sich Milli verabschieden, da ihre Eltern gekommen waren, um sie abzuholen. Zusammen würden diese Urlaub am Schwarzen Meer machen. Blaise hatte, bereits vor seiner Ankunft, solange auf seine Eltern eingeredet, bis diese schließlich nachgaben und er bleiben konnte, wie es ihm beliebte.

Gemeinsam mit Cissa saßen sie am Tisch und tranken aus ihren Kelchen. Harry war derjenige, welcher am längsten trank. Erneut wunderte er sich über den sonderbaren Geschmack. Es trafen verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen zusammen und ergaben ein harmonisches Ganzes. Sollte dies so bleiben, konnte er sich schnell damit anfreunden. Harry merkte nicht, wie er von den anderen beobachtet wurde. Alle freuten sich darüber, wie ihm ihre Anwesenheit gut tat und es Harry Tag für Tag besser ging.

Auf einmal wurde die Tür mit lautem Getöse aufgeschleudert, was besonders Harry stark zusammen fahren ließ.

„WAS BILDEST DU DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?? ICH HABE EIN RECHT DARAUF ALLES ZU ERFAHREN, FLEDERMAUS!", brüllte die eine Person. „UND ICH HABE DIR BEREITS GESAGT, DASS DU DICH NOCH GEDULDEN MUSST, KÖTER!", brüllte die andere Person zurück. Sirius holte erneut Luft, als er jedoch sechs wütende Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet sah, blieben ihm die Worte ihm Halse stecken, was Severus ein böses Grinsen entlockte. Dieses Grinsen wich augenblicklich aus seinem Gesicht, sowie er die Angst in Harrys Gesicht sah. Cissa begann wütend auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge einzureden, während sich Draco und Blaise um den Kleinen kümmerten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um die beiden, Harry!", begann Blaise mit einem Lächeln. „Du kennst sie ja. Wobei sie es inzwischen gar nicht mehr böse miteinander meinen." Das ließ Harry verwundert aufblicken. Nun musste auch Draco grinsen. „Tom hat beide so lange in ein Zimmer gesperrt, bis sie sich ausgeredet und vertragen haben." Nun glotze der Kleine sie verständnislos an. „Tom konnte diese Streitereien, welche Zeugen wir gerade wieder geworden sind, nicht länger ertragen und hat sich kurzum für die einfachste Möglichkeit entschieden: Beide müssen sich einfach vertragen." Das leuchtete Harry ein, allerdings konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich Sirius mit Severus vertrug. Allein schon wegen der Tatsache, dass es gerade noch ganz anders ausgesehen hat.

Nachdem Cissa mit ihrer Moralpredigt fertig war, gingen Sirius und Severus zu Harry. Sie teilten Cissas Sorge, dass ihr kleiner Streit Harry dazu veranlasste, in die schlimmen Erinnerungen an die Dursleys zu tauchen und diese ihn erneut innerlich zerfressen würden. Beide ohrfeigten sich mental dafür. Doch so wie es aussah, hatten Draco und Blaise ganze Arbeit geleistet. Harry wirkte in keinster Weise verängstigt, sondern schaute einfach nur ungläubig aus der Wäsche.

„Harry, es tut mir so leid!", ergriff Sirius sofort das Wort. „Wir wollten dich nicht verängstigen." Severus nickte zustimmend und entschuldigte sich ebenfalls aufrichtig. Harry jedoch hatte den Streit bereits vergessen, ihn beschäftigte die Tatsache, dass sich zwei Erzfeinde versöhnt haben sollten. „Wann ist das passiert?", fragte er ungläubig und brachte die beiden Streithähne damit aus ihrem Konzept. „Wann ist was passiert?", erwiderte Sirius verwirrt. „Wann habt ihr euch vertragen?"

Sirius und Severus sahen sich gegenseitig an. „Bereits nach Sirius' Ankunft flogen immer wieder die Fetzen zwischen uns. Irgendwann hatte Tom genug und hat uns zusammen in einen Raum gesperrt, damit wir Frieden schließen konnten." Harry blickte von einem zum anderen. „Wir haben beschlossen, so gut es geht mit den Streitereinen aufzuhören. Allerdings habe ich nicht vor der beste Freund dieser Fledermaus zu werden", ergänzte Sirius und blickte giftig zu Severus.

Harry musste lachen. Er konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie steif sich Sirius und Severus während Toms Anwesenheit vertrugen und sobald dieser außer Hörweite war, ging es wieder los. Er hatte sich einfach nicht vorstellen können, dass beide von heute auf morgen die besten Freunde waren.

Wobei er sich eingestehen musste, dass es bei Draco und ihm tatsächlich so war. Nachdem sie die alten Feindseligkeiten begraben hatten, sind sie sich näher gekommen und allmählich war er soweit Draco als Freund zu akzeptieren. Allerdings konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es bei Severus und Sirius genauso war. Er beschloss die beiden im Auge zu behalten, um ein Urteil fällen zu können.

Unbemerkt von Harry atmeten alle Anwesenden erleichtert auf. Ihre Befürchtungen hatten sich nicht bestätigt und Cissa redete telepathisch auf die beiden Streithähne ein, damit diese sich in Zukunft zusammen rissen und nicht noch einmal eine solche Situation provozierten.

Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen und die drei Jungs entschieden sich ins Bett zu gehen damit sie morgen fit wären. Während des Essens hatte Cissa angekündigt morgen mit ihnen shoppen gehen zu wollen und Draco wusste nur zu gut wie viel Ausdauer seine Mutter dafür besaß. Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder fürchten sollte. Freuen, da er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eigene Klamotten bekommen würde und fürchten, weil Draco ihn gewarnt hatte, erst von Cissa und ihrem Einkaufsbummel erlöst zu werden, wenn diese vollkommen zufrieden war, was nie ohne Blasen an den Füßen endete.

Nachdem Draco, Blaise und Harry sich verabschiedet hatten, machten es sich Cissa, Severus und Sirius gemütlich und warteten auf Lucius und Tom. Tom wollte, sobald alle anwesend waren, darüber beraten, wie das weitere Vorgehen ablaufen würde.

Kurz nachdem Lucius zur Runde stieß, kam auch Voldemort hinzu. Severus hatte bereits Cissa und Sirius auf den neuesten Stand gebracht und jetzt erzählte er es noch Lucius. Die Luft knisterte angespannt und jeder einzelne war über Dumbledores Grausamkeit geschockt.

„Der Orden hat immer noch keine Ahnung was mit Harry geschehen ist", berichtete nun Lucius. Voldemort hatte Lucius beauftragt sich im Ministerium umzuhören. „Dumbledore hat den Druck und die Leute verstärkt. Soweit ich ihre Gedanken hören konnte, sollten sich alle Mitglieder nach der Arbeit sofort auf die Suche machen. Einen konkreten Anhaltspunkt hat aber keiner von ihnen und somit auch Dumbledore nicht."

Der Dunkle Lord dachte kurz nach. „Severus, ich denke es wäre das beste, dass sobald du das nächste mal zu Dumbledore gehst, ihm folgendes berichtest: Ich habe bisher keine Ahnung, dass Harry abgehauen und verschwunden ist. Sage ihm, dass ich bisher immer noch damit beschäftigt bin, einen Weg zu finden, wie ich seine Barriere umgehen kann." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. „Somit wird er sich ganz auf die Suche nach Harry konzentrieren und darauf, dass alles geheim bleibt. Das letzte was er will ist, dass ich davon erfahre und Harry als erster in die Hände bekomme. Dies können wir zu unserem Vorteil ausbauen. Während Dumbledore mit der Suche beschäftigt ist, können wir uns auf wesentliche Dinge konzentrieren."

„Da ist noch etwas anderes", fiel Lucius plötzlich ein. „Dumbledore will an Harrys Vermögen ran! Er hat bereits mehrmals versucht, sich alles unter den Nagel zu reißen und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es ihm gelingt." Für Sirius brachte dies das Fass zum überlaufen. Lautstark regte er sich auf und fing an Dumbledore zu verfluchen. „Er soll die Finger von Harry lassen und auch von allem, was Harry gehört! Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein?!" Cissa legte ihm beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter und Voldemort ergriff das Wort. „Ich werde mich um Harrys Verließe kümmern! Du, Severus, erstattest Dumbledore bericht und Lucius wird sich weiter im Ministerium umhören. Nachdem ich fertig bin, stoße ich zu dir und zu den Jungs, Cissa. Harrys Aussehen hat sich zwar komplett geändert, aber ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen und ihn ungern aus den Augen lassen." Er schwor sich, den Kleinen nicht von der Seite zu weichen, obwohl er Cissas Shoppingtouren hasste…

Alle waren damit einverstanden und Cissa sagte: „Bevor wir morgen aufbrechen, sollten wir die Jungs auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Dann werden sie sich alle sicherer fühlen…" „In Ordnung", stimmte Tom zu. „Dann bis morgen."

Auf dem Weg zu seinen Schlafräumen änderte sich die Augenfarbe des Dunklen Lords. Selbst im dämmrigen Licht stachen seine glühend roten Augen deutlich hervor. Er kochte vor Wut. Seine Wut auf Dumbledore sprengte sämtliche Grenzen… Der alte Mann würde seine Taten schon sehr bald bereuen… dessen war er sicher.


	12. Shoppingtour mit Hindernissen

_**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiier ist das neue Chap! :D Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Ach ja: Ich habe keine Ahnung wie (naja ok wie schon ^^) aber wo man in London einkauft. Ich hab mir aus dem Internet ein paar Adressen rausgesucht und mir so was zusammen gebastelt...  
also einfach drüber lesen ^.~  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!! ^^  
*kekse hinstell*

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

_Gedanken_

_/Telepathie/_

_~Parsel~_

**Shoppingtour mit Hindernissen**

Harry erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Nachdem er sich geduscht und angezogen hatte, stand er unschlüssig im Zimmer und überlegte was er machen sollte. Er entschied sich dafür nach unten zu gehen, um zu sehen, ob er nicht der einzige Frühaufsteher an diesem Tag war.

In der Küche angekommen, sah er Severus am Ende des langen Tisches sitzen. Nachdem Harry die Tür geöffnet hatte, sah dieser verwundert auf und lächelte anschließend Harry warm an. „Guten Morgen, Harry! Hast du gut geschlafen? Wieso bist du denn schon so früh auf?" „Ich konnte einfach nicht weiter schlafen", antwortete der Kleine schüchtern.

Von der sonst so kalten und feindlichen Stimmung zwischen den Beiden war nichts mehr zu spüren. Harry war immer noch verwundert darüber, wie Severus sich ihm gegenüber benahm. Der verhasste Blick war verschwunden, stattdessen waren Wärme und sogar eine gewisse Zuneigung in Severus' Blick zu finden. Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich darüber sehr freute.

„Bist du bereit für die Shoppingtour heute?", wechselte Severus das Thema und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Ich denke schon, wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob meine Füße das überleben werden… wenn ich Draco im Hinblick auf Cissas Lieblingsbeschäftigung Glauben schenken soll", meinte Harry etwas betrübt. Severus musste lachen. Der Kleine konnte nicht anders und sah seinen Zaubertranklehrer verstohlen an. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein solch ehrliches und herzhaftes Lachen von Severus gehört zu haben.

„Deine Füße werden zwar danach eine Schonbehandlung brauchen, aber sonst kann dir nichts Schlimmes passieren. Außer vielleicht, dass du so viele neue Klamotten hast, um anschließend ein eigenes Kleidergeschäft eröffnen zu können", gluckste Severus. Dessen gute Laune war ansteckend, sodass auch Harry lachen musste.

Severus wollte die gute Stimmung nicht kaputt machen, dennoch musste er es ansprechen, da er ehrlich zu Harry sein wollte. „Harry…", begann er langsam. „Ich möchte nicht, dass das, was ich dir jetzt sage, dich belastet, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich der Fall sein wird… dennoch werde ich es dir erzählen… Wir alle wollen dir nichts vorenthalten!" Er blickte ihn offen und ernst an. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er hören wollte, was Severus ihm gleich sagen würde. Auf einmal lächelte er. „Vielen Dank! Ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass ihr alle so aufrichtig zu mir seid!", sprach Harry gutgelaunt.

_Das ist ein ganz komisches Gefühl… was ist das nur? So ein seltsames Gefühl hatte ich bisher noch nie! Kann es sein… dass man dieses Gefühl ‚Geborgenheit' nennt?! Ich fühle mich so wohl hier. Bisher hat mich keiner belogen… alle sind so nett und freundlich zu mir… selbst Severus. Wie kann es nur sein, dass ich all die Jahre so getäuscht wurde? Bei… bei… Dumbledore bin ich nur belogen und betrogen worden. Ich habe die Wahrheit entweder erfahren, wenn es zu spät war, oder aber überhaupt nicht. _

Harry bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihm die Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen. Severus war verwirrt. Zum einen darüber, weil er noch gar nicht mit dem Erzählen begonnen hatte, weswegen Harry also nicht traurig sein konnte und zum anderen über dessen Gesichtsmimik. Zunächst lächelte er freudig, dann sah er wütend und schließlich traurig aus.

„Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir so schrecklich leid!", sprudelte es aus Harry raus. Severus konnte nicht mehr still auf seinem Platz sitzen bleiben. In sekundenschnelle war er an Harrys Seite und nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme. „Schscht, es wird alles gut!"

„Es ist meine Schuld! Ich habe mich jahrelang belügen und betrügen lassen… ich hatte die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschlossen…", Harry brach ab und schniefte in Severus' Schulter. Severus kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht.

_Er gibt sich doch nicht etwa die Schuld dafür, was Dumbledore ihm angetan hat. Denkt der Kleine tatsächlich, dass er für das Leid verantwortlich ist, was er erfahren musste?!_

„Harry, höre mir jetzt gut zu! Dir muss nichts leid tun! Genauso wenig trägst du irgendeine Schuld!" Er hob Harrys Kinn an, damit dieser ihm in die Augen sah. „Du denkst vermutlich, dass du verantwortlich bist, auf Dumbledore herein gefallen zu sein… seine Täuschungen und die Qual die du deswegen erleiden musstest. Du kannst nichts dafür!", sagte Severus fest. „Jene, die Dumbledore täuschen will, kann er auch täuschen!" Er ließ die Worte auf den Kleinen wirken und fuhr fort. „Du fühlst dich schuldig, die Wahrheit nicht erkannt zu haben… die Freundschaft von Draco und somit alle anderen ausgeschlagen zu haben… nicht wahr?!", vermutete sein Zaubertranklehrer.

Harry nickte.

_Hätte ich das damals nicht getan… wäre es nie soweit gekommen… ich hätte meine Ruhe vor Dumbledore gehabt… wäre von den Dursleys nicht misshandelt worden… hätte wahre Freunde…!!_

Severus streichelte Harry den Rücken. Er konnte sich allzu gut Harrys Gedankengänge vorstellen. „Harry, dich trifft keine Schuld!", wiederholte er. „Dumbledore hätte nicht einfach zugesehen, wenn du mit Draco Freundschaft geschlossen hättest! Das kannst du mir glauben!! Er hätte gehandelt!"

Von dieser Seite hatte es Harry noch gar nicht betrachtet. Er ließ es sich durch den Kopf gehen und nickte schließlich. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass Dumbledore eingeschritten wäre und dies unterbunden hätte. Ohne es zu bemerken beruhigte er sich langsam. Severus hatte keine Sekunde aufgehört, seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Er fühlte sich wohl, so nah bei dem Jungen. Ein Gefühl, welches Severus fremd war.

„Was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. Zunächst wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er genoss Severus' Nähe.

Severus überlegte kurz, entschied sich aber nicht dafür, das Gespräch zu verschieben und begann. Er schilderte Harry kurz was er bei dem alten Mann herausgefunden hatte – jedoch nicht so ausführlich, wie er es Tom berichtet hatte – und beruhigte ihn, dass Dumbledore keine Ahnung hatte, was mit ihm geschehen war. Er versicherte dem Kleinen, dass er bei dem alten Sack den Unwissenden spielen und herausfinden würde, was dieser plane. Das Einzige, was er Harry nicht erzähle war, dass Dumbledore auch seine Griffel nach Harrys Vermögen ausstreckte. Er wollte den Kleinen nicht noch weiter beunruhigen – außerdem würde sich Tom um das Problem kümmern, womit es fast schon nicht mehr existierte.

_Das ist ja… unglaublich! Unfassbar! Wie konnte Dumbledore nur…?! Das alles nur… weil… es ihm… nicht passte??? _

Harry begann zu zittern. Severus blieb dies nicht verborgen und drückte den Kleinen an sich. Allerdings schauderte Harry nicht aus Verzweiflung, sondern aus Wut. Das Bild, welches er von dem alten Zauberer hatte, war nun endgültig und unwiderruflich in sich zusammen gebrochen. Er war entsetzt und konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was Dumbledore zu dem Entschluss gebracht hatte, Voldemort und seine Familie anzugreifen.

_Voldemort tut mir leid! Alles was er wollte, war eine kleine glückliche Familie. Seine Familie. Von dem einen auf dem anderen Moment wurde ihm dies von einem einzigen Mann zunichte gemacht. Dieser hinterhältige Bastard!!! Mir reicht's endgültig! Ich werde mich nie wieder von diesem alten Sack einwickeln lassen… was er getan hat ist unverzeihlich… und wird er noch bitter bereuen. _

Harry unterdrückte seine Wut mit der ganzen Willenskraft, die er aufbringen konnte. Würde sich Dumbledore in diesem Moment in diesem Raum aufhalten… er könnte für nichts garantieren!

Er war nicht wegen dem Schmerz sauer, welchen er selbst erfahren hatte, sondern über das, was Dumbledore anderen antat. Was er Tom angetan hatte. Zum ersten Mal brachte Harry Sympathie für Tom auf. Er gestand sich ein, dass sie beide, er und Tom, gar nicht so verschieden waren.

In diesem Moment betrat Sirius die Küche, stutzte kurz und fing leise an zu knurren.

_/Flossen weg von MEINEM Patensohn, Fledermaus!/_, zischte Sirius bedrohlich in Gedanken. Severus hingegen konnte nicht anders und grinste triumphierend.

_/ICH kann rein gar nichts dafür, wenn DU nicht da bist, als DEIN Patensohn dich gebraucht hätte…/_, giftete Severus zurück.

„Hattet ihr nicht abgemacht euch nicht mehr zu streiten?", fragte nun Harry. Zwei erstaunte Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Kleinen, welcher unsicher zurückschaute. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", kam es kleinlaut. Beide übergingen die Frage und sprachen, wie aus einem Munde. „Du hast uns gehört?"

„Natürlich hab ich gehört was ihr gesagt habt… ich bin schließlich mit im gleichen Raum", sagte Harry beleidigt. Sirius war nun bei ihm, nahm seinen Patensohn auf den Schoß und drückte diesen an sich, woraufhin Harry zufrieden seufzte. Diese kleine Geste ließ Severus einen Stich im Herzen spüren.

„Es ist so Harry, wir haben nicht laut gesprochen, sondern uns telepathisch unterhalten", erklärte Sirius. Harry bekam große Augen. „Und wieso konnte ich das verstehen?", wollte er ungeduldig wissen. „Du bist ein Vampir, Harry. Vampire haben die Möglichkeit sich telepathisch zu unterhalten. Diese Gabe finde ich persönlich außerordentlich vorteilhaft." Harry starrte Sirius an. Voller Eifer wollte er es sofort ausprobieren und dachte an seine Frage.

„Wieso antwortet ihr mir nicht?" Die beiden Erwachsenen schauten verdutzt. „Naja, weil du nichts gesagt hast." „Doch! Ich hab dran gedacht und versucht euch telepathisch zu fragen", sagte ein inzwischen gereizter Harry. Severus musste schmunzeln. „Das klappt nicht von heute auf morgen, Harry. Ehrlich gesagt waren wir überrascht, dass du uns bereits hören kannst." Harry sah enttäuscht aus. „Das entwickelt sich langsam. Zunächst kannst du verschiedene Gespräche mit anhören. Zu Beginn allerdings noch nicht alle. Sobald das ‚Hören' ausgereift ist, kannst du mit dem ‚Sprechen' beginnen. Du musst dich jedoch noch etwas gedulden", erklärte Sirius.

Allmählich trudelten auch Narzissa, Draco und Blaise in die Küche ein. Cissa umarmte Harry herzlich und fragte ihn, ob er bereits gefrühstückt hatte. Er verneinte und ließ seinen Kelch erscheinen, woraus er gleich zu trinken begann.

Während Cissa aufgeregt über die bevorstehende Shoppingtour plapperte, verabschiedete sich Severus grinsend und wünschte allen viel Vergnügen. Draco und Blaise konnten nur die Augen verdrehen. Harry bekam nicht mit, wie Severus Cissa mitteilte, dass er Harry alles erzählt hatte, da er mit Draco und Blaise in einem Gespräch vertieft war.

„Ich würde sagen, wir brechen auf", trällerte Cissa freudestrahlend. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und verabschiedete sich kühler, als es notwendig gewesen wäre. Er würde gerne mitkommen, da er Harry nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte, aber er hatte sich deswegen bereits am vorherigen Abend Ärger von Tom eingehandelt. Er war zwar freigesprochen worden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Voldemort noch warten, bis Sirius wieder die Öffentlichkeit betreten durfte.

„Wir reisen mit einem Portschlüssel nach London", überlegte Cissa. „Zum Apparieren seid ihr noch zu jung und Flohpulver kann ich nicht ausstehen." Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Es gab wirklich angenehmere Arten zu Reisen als Flohpulver.

Sie landeten in einer Londoner Seitenstraße und machten sich als erstes auf dem Weg zum ‚Tropfenden Kessel' und zur Winkelgasse. In der Winkelgasse war noch nicht viel los, zum einen lag es an der Uhrzeit – es war noch vor Mittag – und zum anderen an die Angst der Leute. Nicht wenige befürchteten einen Angriff der Todesser.

Sie gingen zunächst zu ‚Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten', um sich neue Umhänge zu besorgen. Wie erwartet war der Laden leer und Madam Malkin kümmerte sich sofort um Harry und Draco. Blaise stand grinsend daneben. Er war bereits mit seiner Mutter einkaufen gewesen, bevor er zu Draco kam und hatte somit alles, was er für das kommende Schuljahr brauchte. Madam Malkin wuselte um beide herum und ehe sie sich versahen, hatte Draco eine neue Schulgarderobe sowie einen Festumhang. Harry hingegen bekam nicht nur eine komplett neue Schulgarderobe sowie einen Festumhang, sondern auch mehrere Winterumhänge, leichtere Umhänge für den Sommer und weitere Umhänge in den verschiedensten Farben.

„Wie soll ich das denn bezahlen? Ich war doch noch gar nicht bei ‚Gringotts'…" Harry wurde von Draco unterbrochen. „Darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Die ganzen Dinge bekommst du natürlich geschenkt! Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste. Und denk bloß nicht daran, das zurückzahlen zu wollen…" Nachdem Cissa alles bezahlt, verkleinert und in ihrer Handtasche verstaut hatte, sprach Harry Cissa an. „Vielen, vielen Dank! Aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig…" „Harry Schatz, da ist doch nichts dabei! Wir tun das gern für dich… schließlich gehörst du mit zur Familie!", sagte Cissa liebevoll und drückte Harry kurz.

Cissa hatte entschieden zu ‚Flourish & Blotts' zu gehen und holte deshalb die Bücherlisten hervor. Dracos Mutter betrat das Geschäft und die anderen drei wollten ihr gerade folgen, als sie plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich vernahmen. „Na, wenn das nicht Malfoy ist… hast du deine Bodyguarts ersetzen lassen?", kam es hasserfüllt. Draco, Blaise und Harry drehten sich um und Harry erstarrte sofort. Vor ihnen standen Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, Hand in Hand.

„Das Wiesel und das Schlammblut… ich wüsste nicht was das euch angeht", antwortete Draco kalt. Beide sahen ihn jedoch nicht mehr an. Ihr Blick klebte an den ihnen unbekannten Jungen rechts von Draco. Sie hatten ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Wer ist das denn?", fragte Ron geringschätzig, aber verwundert. Harry begann kaum merklich zu zittern. Aus Wut, Hass, Verzweiflung, Überraschung… er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Unbemerkt von den zwei Gryffindors nahm Blaise seine Hand. Er wollte dem Kleinen damit zeigen, dass er keine Angst zu haben brauchte und nicht alleine war. „Falls ihr zwei es nicht mitbekommen haben solltet", sprach Harry voller Abscheu, „es geht euch nichts an!" Draco war überrascht, dass Harry das Wort ergriff – seine Stimme war vollkommen ruhig – und eine eiskalte Maske aufgesetzt hatte. Er ließ sich dessen ungeachtet nichts anmerken. Stattdessen blickte er angeekelt auf die Hände der beiden, welche sie immer noch hielten. Hermine verfolgte seinen Blick und grinste triumphierend.

Ron begann die Drei zu beleidigen - während sich Hermine noch im Hintergrund hielt – bis…

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn Sie sich den drei Jungs nicht weiter als fünfhundert Meter nähern würden!" Unbemerkt von Ron und Hermine hatte sich ein vollständig schwarz gekleideter Mann genähert und sprach nun leise, aber kalt, mit diesen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen drehten sich beide erschrocken um und starrten den Mann an.

Ron viel es nicht auf, er war damit beschäftigt den Unbekannten wütend anzublicken, aber Hermine bemerkte eine Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Mann und dem fremden Jungen sofort. „Komm, wir gehen!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie Ron hinter sich her. Nachdem sie genug Abstand zu den Slytherins hatten, meckerte Ron los. „Was sollte das denn? Ich war noch gar nicht fertig…" Er wurde von einer inzwischen ebenso wütenden Hermine unterbrochen. „Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen? Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Mann und dem Jungen?" Daraufhin wusste Ron nichts mehr zu sagen. „Der Mann war mit Sicherheit ein Todesser! Der macht kurzen Prozess mit uns!" Hermine machte eine Pause. „In Hogwarts haben wir noch genügend Zeit, um…"

Die Gryffindors waren inzwischen zu weit weg, als dass Tom weiter ihre Gedanken hören konnte. Er grinste in sich hinein. Wenn beide wüssten, wie Recht sich hatten…

„Tom", wurde der Neuankömmling überrascht angesprochen. „Was machst du denn hier? Ist es eine gute Idee, dass du hier in der Öffentlichkeit bist?!", fragte Blaise überrascht. „Hat es euch keiner gesagt?", überging Voldemort die Frage. „Doch", kam es nun kleinlaut von Harry. Blaise und Draco sahen überrascht zu Harry, der sie entschuldigend anlächelte. „Severus hat es mir heut in der Früh gesagt… ich hab ganz vergessen es euch zu erzählen"

„Ich bin hier, damit ich ein Auge auf euch haben kann. Eben für solche Situationen, falls Ordensmitglieder in der Nähe sein sollten. Und keine Panik. Ich sehe völlig anders aus als der Dunkle Lord… mich wird niemand erkennen", zwinkerte Tom.

„Wo bleibt ihr… ah Tom, da bist du ja." Cissa war wieder hinausgegangen, als sie merkte, dass ihre drei Jungs nirgends im Laden zu finden waren. Draco schilderte ihr kurz was geschehen war. Cissa verzog das Gesicht und drückte Harry. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn. „Denk gar nicht weiter an sie!" Harry nickte und tat sein bestes, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Dies fiel ihm nicht schwer, da Voldemort seine völlige Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Von Severus zu hören, dass er mitkommen würde, war etwas anderes, als ihn leibhaftig vor sich stehen zu haben.

Die neuen Schulbücher hatten sie schnell besorgt und als sie den Laden verließen, nahm Tom seinen Sohn kurz zur Seite. „Harry, wir werden dir jetzt einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen. An deinem bisherigen Zauberstab würden dich die Ordensmitglieder und Dumbledore sofort erkennen." Das sah Harry ein und nickte somit zustimmend. Trotzdem würde er sich nicht von seinem alten Zauberstab trennen. Schließlich hat er ihm gute Dienste erwiesen…

Mr. Ollivander begrüßte seine neuen Kunden und wandte sich direkt an Harry. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie einen neuen Stab brauchen. Was ist mit Ihrem Alten geschehen?" Seine rauchige Stimme und die blassen Augen verursachten eine Gänsehaut auf Harrys Rücken. Statt Harry ergriff Tom das Wort. „Das geht Sie nichts an!", sprach er eisig. „Könnten wir für den Jungen nun einen neuen Stab erhalten oder nicht!?"

Mr. Ollivander sah Voldemort an, antwortete jedoch nicht und verschwand in verschiedene Gänge, um kurz darauf mit den unterschiedlichsten länglichen Schachteln zurück zukehren. Harry probierte jeden Zauberstab, den Ollivander ihm gab. Keiner brachte den gewünschten Erfolg. Blaise konnte sich nach einer Zeit nicht mehr zurück halten. „Na, dich wird doch wohl keiner wollen? Vielleicht solltest du sie sachter schwingen und nicht so durch die Luft wedeln, als würdest du Staub wischen." Kurz darauf musste er zur Seite hechten, sonst hätten Glasscherben in getroffen, als Harry nach einem erneuten Fehlschlag die Fensterscheibe explodieren ließ. Er grinste Blaise entschuldigend an. „War keine Absicht." „Natürlich nicht", grummelte Blaise und lachte gleich darauf wieder.

Auf einmal begannen Ollivanders blasse Augen zu leuchten und er murmelte vor sich hin. „Kann es sein… wäre es möglich, dass… aber nein… was wäre…" Er wuselte zurück in deinen der dunklen Gänge und verschwand in ein Nebenzimmer. Einige Minuten später kehrte er mit einer komplett verstaubten Schachtel zurück. Er öffnete sie und zum Vorschein kam ein langer, schwarzer Zauberstab.

Harry ergriff ihn und sofort durchflutete ihn das altbekannte Gefühl. Der Zauberstab hatte ihn auserwählt. „Merkwürdig… sehr merkwürdig…", flüsterte Mr. Ollivander. Das erinnerte Harry daran, wie er zum ersten Mal zu seinem 11. Geburtstag hier gewesen war. Auch damals dauerte es lange, bis ein Stab ihn ausgesucht hatte und auch danach murmelte Ollivander, dass dies sehr merkwürdig sei.

„Was ist so merkwürdig?", hackte Tom nach. „Dieser Zauberstab ist der Einzige seiner Art. Kein anderer Stab wurde auf diese Weise hergestellt und kein anderer besitzt einen solchen Kern. Es ist der Stab von Salazar Slytherin"

Es herrschte totenstille. Niemand der Anwesenden wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Harry starrte Ollivander entsetzt an. „Aus was besteht der Stab?", durchbrach Voldemort die Stille. Ollivander sah ihn erneut an. Es schien so, als wollte er herausfinden, wer Tom war. „Der Kern besteht aus den Herzfasern eines Basilisken, welche von Dämonenblut umschlungen werden." Harry war völlig verwirrt.

_Basilisk kann ich noch nachvollziehen… aber Dämonenblut??? Wie funktioniert das denn? Was ist hier los? Ich versteh das alles nicht…_

Als sie Ollivander verließen, löschte der Dunkle Lord dessen Erinnerung und diesen Besuch. Er konnte keine Zeugen gebrauchen.

_/Keine Angst, Harry! Sobald wir zurück sind, werde ich dir alles erklären./_, teilte Tom Harry telepathisch mit.

Harry erschrak, als er Voldemort in seinem Kopf höre. Allerdings war er beruhigt, nachdem er erfuhr, dass sich seine Fragen bald aufklären würden. Draco und Blaise hatten es auch mitbekommen und waren begierig darauf, anschließend alles brühwarm von Harry zu erfahren.

Draco und Harry stockten anschließend ihren Zutatenhaushalt für Zaubertränke auf und Harry kaufte noch ein paar Eulenkekse für Hedwig.

„Ich würde sagen wir gehen jetzt zur ‚Oxford Street'", flötete Cissa fröhlich. Draco stöhnte auf und auch Tom verzog das Gesicht. „Schuhe", fluchte Draco nur.

Sie gingen zu Fuß dorthin und als das gewünschte Schuhgeschäft in Sicht kam, wurde Cissa ganz hibbelig und strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Cissa war die Erste im Laden. Da Harry der Einzige war, welcher neue Schuhe brauchte, ging ansonsten nur noch Tom mit hinein. Draco wartete zusammen mit Blaise draußen. Draco wollte auf keinen Fall schon wieder Schuhe von seiner Mutter angedreht bekommen.

Nachdem Harry das wohl hunderte Paar Schuhe anprobiert hatte, wäre er auch am liebsten zu seinen beiden Freunden verschwunden, aber Dank Narzissa hatte er dazu keine Chance. „Harry Schatz, wie findest du diese hier?", fragte Cissa begeistert. Unbemerkt verdrehte Harry die Augen und gab sich seinem Schicksal hin. Nach zwei geschlagenen Stunden war Cissa zufrieden und Harry besaß eine nagelneue Schuhkollektion, wobei auch Cissa um einiges schuhreicher aus dem Geschäft spazierte.

Da sie die Schuhe nun hatten, standen noch die ‚Bond Street', ‚Knightsbridge', ‚Sloane Street', ‚Regent Street' und ‚Brompton Road' auf Narzissas Liste. In diesen Straßen klapperten sie die verschiedenste Geschäfte ab, um Harry mit neuer Kleidung auszustatten.

In vielen dieser Designergeschäfte wimmelten beschäftigt Leute um Harry herum. Sie nahmen Maß, fragten nach den Farbenvorlieben und wie viel er von den Kleidungsstücken haben wollte. Cissa wich nicht von seiner Seite und beantwortete viele Fragen, was es Harry leichter machte. Seine Laune sank mit jedem Geschäft. Außerdem merkte er bereits die ersten Blasen an den Füßen.

Draco und Blaise waren auch keine Hilfe… Draco stellte sich kerzengerade auf die Füße und Blaise tat so als würde er Maß nehmen. Anschließend lachten sich beide kaputt. Harry hätte am liebsten irgendetwas nach den beiden geworfen.

In der ‚Regent Street' betraten die fünf einen Juwelier. Dort kaufte Cissa hauptsächlich etwas für sich. Für Harry, ihrem Mann und Draco kaufte sie jeweils eine Brosche. Harrys Brosche bestand aus einer Schlange.

Als Cissa in das nächste Geschäft stürzte, stöhnte Harry genervt. Tom musste grinsen, legte einen Arm um Harry und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern. „Wir können ja so tun, als wenn wir sie aus den Augen verloren hätten…", schlug er vor. Harry merkte gar nicht wie er sich an seinen Vater lehnte und seinen Vorschlag ernsthaft in Erwägung zog.

Da Harry jedoch nicht undankbar sein wollte, folgte er schließlich Cissa, wenn auch mit hängenden Schultern. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass es nicht irgendein Geschäft war, sondern er sich im ‚Harrods' befand. Jetzt wusste er wieso Tom sich eine Möglichkeit zum flüchten überlegt hatte. „Harry, hier bin ich!" Cissas gute Laune hatte nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen.

Erst als die Nacht den Himmel überzogen hatte und Sterne funkelten, fand Dracos Mutter ein Ende. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit der Ausbeute des Tages und bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihre Jungs auf dem Zahnfleisch daher kamen.

„Um diesen Tag abzurunden", schlug Tom vor, „könnten wir noch in einem Restaurant zu Abend essen." Harry war alles vollkommen egal. Hauptsache er bekommt einen Stuhl, damit er endlich seine Füße von sich strecken und zur Ruhe kommen konnte.

Tom hatte Harry den ganzen Tag über daran erinnert aus seinem Kelch zu trinken, da dieser es sonst vergessen hätte.

Sie betraten einen Italiener und bekamen augenblicklich einen Platz zugewiesen. Keine fünf Minuten später gesellte sich Lucius zu ihnen. Sobald er saß, schaute er in die Gesichter der Jungs und wusste prompt was los war. „Wie war euer Tag?", grinste er wissend. Umgehend fingen sie an zu stöhnen. Lucius lachte, woraufhin er sich einen bösen Blick von Voldemort einhandelte. Dessen Laune war in gleicher Weise im Keller. Dennoch war er erleichtert, dass die Shoppingtour ohne große Zwischenfälle abgelaufen war und sie wie es aussah, hatte sein Sohn die Begegnung mit seinen ehemaligen Freunden bereits vergessen.

Zurück nach Malfoy Manor apparierten sie. Jeder der drei Erwachsenen nahm einen Jungen, Harry reiste bei Tom mit. Als diese beim Anwesen ankamen, war Harry bereits eingeschlafen. Als Tom dies bemerkte, trug er seinen Sohn und lächelte.

Er trug den Kleinen in dessen Zimmer und legte ihn behutsam ins Bett. Anschließend deckte er ihn zu und streichelte ihm über die Haare.

* * *

_**So, das wars.. bis zum nächsen Mal... ^_^**_


	13. Damian Tigris Riddle

_A/N: Da meine Beta-Leserin durch ihren Umzug noch kein Internet hat, konnte sie auch nicht ihres Amtes walten... Ich wollte euch jedoch nicht noch länger warten lassen und lade es somit einfach hoch XD Also tut einfach so als würdet ihr nichts falsch Geschriebenes finden ^.~_

_**Ich bitte alle, die meine FF lesen und mögen, mir auch ein kleeeeeeeeeeines Kommi zu hinterlassen *dackelblick aufsetz***_

_Viel Spaß beim lesen!!! *kekse hinstell*_

_

* * *

  
_

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

_Gedanken_

_/Telepathie/_

_~Parsel~_

**Damian Tigris Riddle**

Auf und ab. Ab und auf. Immer wieder.

Bereits seit einer Stunde lief Albus Dumbledore in seinem Büro umher. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Was war da passiert? Wo konnte der Bengel nur stecken? Wo?

Er dachte zurück an die Ordensversammlung von vor fast zwei Stunden. Es war enttäuschend gewesen.

Keiner seiner Gefolgsleute hatte auch nur eine heiße Spur gefunden. Nachdem Harry das Haus seiner Verwandten verlassen hatte, verlief sich die Spur.

Dumbledore war – was das betrifft – machtlos… und er hasste es, machtlos zu sein!

Glücklicherweise gab es wenigstens eine positive Nachricht. Sein treuer Spion Severus sagte bei der Besprechung, dass Voldemort bisher keine Ahnung von Harrys Verschwinden hatte. Dieser sei immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Barriere zu brechen, welche Dumbledore geschaffen hatte. In diesem Punkt konnte Dumbledore erleichtert aufatmen. Dem Himmel sei Dank hatte er die Barriere aufrechterhalten und Voldemort schöpfte keinen Verdacht.

Das Schlimmste - was der alte Mann sich ausmalen konnte – wäre, wenn Harry zuerst in Voldemorts Fänge gelangen würde…

Er schob diese Befürchtung beiseite. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Er würde den Jungen schon finden… und dann könne sich dieser auf etwas gefasst machen…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer, vor dem Fenster, und streichelte abwesend Hedwig. Körperlich war der Kleine zwar anwesend, aber geistig befand er sich tief in seinen Erinnerungen.

Er konnte es immer noch kaum fassen. Sein Leben hatte sich mit einem Schlag geändert.

In Hogwarts war alles in Ordnung gewesen. Von seinen Freunden ist er herzlich verabschiedet worden und diesen, sowie dem Orden, musste er versichern mindestens jede Woche eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Sollte dies nicht geschehen, würde sofort jemand nach dem Rechten sehen.

Er hatte es nicht einmal ansatzweise geschafft, sein Versprechen einzuhalten. Genauso wenig ist die Beteuerung der anderen eingehalten worden.

Ganz im Gegenteil… nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, eine Nachricht zu versenden – in welcher er um Hilfe schrie – passierte überhaupt nichts.

Gnadenlos wurde er von den Dursleys fertig gemacht, sodass er um sein Leben fürchtete. Noch immer halten ihm Dumbledores Worte, aus dem Brief, im Kopf. Harry war sich unsicher, ob das nicht alles ein böser Albtraum war…!? Vielleicht würde er jeden Moment von Ron geweckt werden, der ihn zu einer Runde Quidditch im Garten der Weasleys einlud…

Doch dann drang das Bild von der Begegnung in der Winkelgasse in sein Gedächtnis. So schmerzhaft es auch war… das Ganze war kein Traum!

Seine Freunde hatten ihn links liegen gelassen. Es sah nicht einmal im Entferntesten so aus, als würden sie einen Gedanken an Harry verschwenden… als hätten sie ihn vergessen.

Von neuem kam die Wut in ihm auf. Jedoch mit der Wut war die Verzweiflung verbunden. Er konnte, er wollte nicht begreifen, dass dies alles so geschehen war! Wieso hassten Ron und Hermine ihn so? Was hatte er den Beiden getan?

Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste… und mittlerweile auch keine mehr wollte.

Was geschehen war, war unverzeihlich. Dieser Verrat war nicht wieder gut zu machen!

Tränen rannen Harrys Wangen entlang und tropften zu Boden. Er verstand es nicht. Was hatte er getan, weswegen er dermaßen gehasst wurde? Wieso wollten seine ehemaligen Freunde und besonders Dumbledore ihm am Boden sehen? Er ist doch kein Spielzeug, mit welchem man umgehen kann, wie einem beliebt…

Harry dachte zurück an die Shoppingtour. Obwohl er in den nächsten Jahren beruhigt auf eine Wiederholung verzichten konnte, hatte es doch Spaß gemacht. Das allein nur, da Draco und Blaise dabei waren. Sie hatten ihr bestes gegeben, um ihn aufzumuntern. Dafür war er ihnen unglaublich dankbar.

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter zu Voldemort. Es war schon seltsam… Er hatte keine furchtbaren Schmerzen mehr in seiner Nähe. In der Gegend seiner Narbe kribbelte es nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Während Harry weiter gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster sah, öffnete sich leise die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und eine fremde Person trat ein. Diese ließ seine Augen durch das Zimmer schweifen und ließ sie schließlich auf dem Jungen ruhen.

Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er wusste sofort, dass er sich nicht mehr allein in seinem Zimmer befand. Er kehrte aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück und drehte sich vorsichtig um.

Vor ihm befand sich ein Mann, den er bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Mann war komplett in Grün gekleidet, seine Haare waren schwarz und wurden von silbernen Strähnen durchzogen. Sein Alter konnte Harry nicht erraten; dieser Mann schien zeitlos zu sein. Anmutig stand er im Raum und betrachtete Harry neugierig.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da standen und sich anblickten. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und unterbrach die Stille. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Höre mir nur zu, Harry. Dann wirst du verstehen…" Der Mann hatte inzwischen Platz genommen und deutete Harry sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Der Kleine war verwirrt, tat jedoch wie ihm geheißen.

„Vor vielen, vielen Jahren, nachdem ich mich dazu entschlossen hatte England zu verlassen und die Welt zu erkunden, traf ich auf einer meiner Reisen meinen Gefährten. Nachdem wir uns aneinander gebunden hatten, wünschten wir uns natürlich Nachkommen. Leider war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht möglich. Da unser Wunsch jedoch so stark war und all unsere Versuche fehlschlugen, gingen wir einen Pakt mit einem mächtigen Wesen ein. Wir erfuhren wie wir den Fruchtbarkeitstrank herstellen konnten und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit hielten wir stolz einen Sohn in den Armen. Leider verlief der Pakt nicht ohne Gegenleistung. Wir wurden gezwungen unseren geliebten Sohn in einer gewöhnlichen Zaubererfamilie aufwachsen zu lassen. Zu spät erfuhren wir, dass unser Sohn in eine Halbblutfamilie – zu einem Muggel und einer Hexe – eingeschleust wurde. Nach kurzer Zeit war die Hexe tot und wir hatten keinen Hinweis darauf, was mit unserem Sohn geschehen war. Erst Jahre später erfuhr ich, dass mein Sohn als Lord Voldemort bekannt ist…"

Harry klappte der Mund auf. Er hatte es nicht ein einziges Mal gewagt, die Erzählung zu unterbrechen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er es nicht getan, da ihn die Schilderung sprachlos machte.

Er sammelte sich und stellte seine Frage von neuem. „Wer sind Sie?" Er hatte einen Verdacht, aber diesen versuchte er zu verwerfen. Das konnte schließlich nicht sein! Selbst wenn er gut schätzen würde, wäre dieser Mann höchstens 70, aber auf keinen Fall älter.

„Kannst du dir das inzwischen nicht denken?", kam die Gegenfrage. Er lächelte Harry ermutigend an. Dieser schluckte und flüsterte seinen Verdacht, den er selbst für dumm hielt und nicht glauben konnte. „Sind Sie Salazar Slytherin?"

„Sie sagten, Sie hätten England verlassen… na ja, das taten Sie nachdem Sie äh, Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit den anderen Gründern hatten… oder nicht?!" Das war vollkommen lächerlich! Er gab sich mental eine Ohrfeige, dass er diese schwachsinnige Überlegung geäußert hatte und wartete darauf, dass der Mann über seine Vermutung lachte. Nach ein paar Minuten schließlich traute sich Harry in sein Gesicht zu schauen und war überrascht, dass der Mann immer noch lächelte.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht!"

Nun war Harry es, welcher lachte. „Aber dann müssen Sie ja über tausend Jahre alt sein…" Nachdem der Fremde keinerlei Anstallten machte etwas anderes zu behaupten, beruhigte Harry sich wieder und bekam an seinem Unglauben ernste Zweifel. „Lügen Sie mich nicht an!", versuchte Harry sich zu überzeugen.

„Ich kann es dir beweisen… über meinem Zauberstab ist nichts bekannt und dennoch weiß ich, dass er inzwischen in deinen Händen ist. Sein Kern besteht aus den Herzfasern eines Basilisken, welche von Dämonenblut umschlugen werden. Das Blut stammt von dem Wesen, mit welchem mein Gefährte und ich den Pakt schlossen."

Harry konnte einfach nicht anders. Er glaubte dem Mann. Bereits als dieser mit seiner Geschichte begonnen hatte, hatte Harry keinerlei Zweifel an derer Wahrheit gehabt. Seine eingeredeten Zweifel konnten ihn nicht überzeugen. Dafür war dieser Mann zu ernst… zu wahr.

„Mein genaues Alter beträgt 1014 Jahre, falls es dich interessiert." Erneut klappte Harry der Mund auf. „Wieso schreiben die Geschichtsbücher, dass Sie tot sind, obwohl Sie doch noch leben?"

„Da ich nicht wollte, dass die Zaubererwelt weiß, dass ich noch lebe. Somit hätte ich erklären müssen, wie das sein kann und dies wollte ich nicht. Aus diesem Grund habe ich meinen Tod damals vorgetäuscht und unerkannt die Welt weiter bereist und mich meist im Ausland aufgehalten. Nun bin ich wieder zurück, da ich hörte, dass Tom seinen Sohn wieder gefunden hat."

Harry rutschte unbehaglich hin und her und war froh, dass Salazar dieses Thema nicht vertiefte.

„Wir sehen uns später wieder. Ich lasse dich erst einmal allein." Salazar wandte sich zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Harry an. „Du kannst mich gerne mit ‚du' anreden! Bei dem ‚Sie' komme ich mir immer älter vor, als ich eh schon bin." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.

Harry ließ sich alles erneut durch den Kopf gehen. Allmählich konnte ihn nichts mehr schocken! Allerdings musste er sein Bild von Salazar überarbeiten. Er hatte sich diesen in Geschichte der Zauberei immer als alten, grauhaarigen Mann vorgestellt, welcher mächtig, über seinen Hass auf Muggel keinen Hehl macht und die Unfreundlichkeit in Person ist. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie er Salazar einordnen sollte, aber dieser schien aufrichtig und sogar nett zu sein.

Harry entschied sich dafür, sich noch mal kurz hinzulegen. Er glaubte Salazar zwar, aber er war geschockt, dass dieser noch immer am Leben war. Selbst als er in einem Traum überglitt, war ihm nicht bewusst, dass er seinem Großvater gegenüber stand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tom saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete einige unerledigte Papiere durch, als sein Vater unbemerkt das Zimmer betrat und vor ihm stand.

„Ich habe Harry im Groben von meiner Geschichte berichtet", erklärte Salazar. „Er ist sehr verwirrt, aber er hat es gut aufgenommen und er glaubt mir." Salazar lächelte. „Er hat die Augen von Devin."

Auch das war Tom als erstes aufgefallen. Sein Sohn hatte die wunderschön strahlenden Augen seines geliebten Devin.

„Weshalb bist du so früh zu dem Kleinen gegangen?" Tom sah seinen Vater an. „Bisher hat er mich nicht akzeptiert… da trägt dein Auftreten nicht gerade positiv dazu bei, dass er es tut. Außerdem muss er sich jetzt nicht nur an mich gewöhnen sondern auch an dich!" Toms Stimmung heizte sich mit jedem Wort weiter auf.

„Beruhige dich! Ich habe die Vermutung, dass wenn er mich akzeptiert, er auch dich akzeptieren wird. Nun, und ich habe den Vorteil, dass zwischen mir und Harry nichts vorgefallen ist. Das ist eine bessere Basis um Vertrauen aufzubauen." Salazar wollte seinen Sohn nicht verletzten, aber genauso wenig wollte er seinen Enkel verlieren.

Tom sagte nichts dazu. So sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, aber Salazar hatte Recht und wenn dies der beste Weg sei, seinen Sohn nicht zu verlieren, war er damit einverstanden.

„Die Sache mit Harrys Verliesen habe ich geregelt", teilte Tom seinem Vater mit. „Dumbledore wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Harry… Harry… HARRY!" Bereits seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten versuchte Draco Harry zu wecken. Er hatte alles Erdenkliche ausprobiert… doch Harry wollte nicht aufwachen. Schließlich griff Draco zu einer der letzten Möglichkeiten: er kitzelte Harry und nach nicht mal fünf Sekunden saß dieser im Bett und versuchte sich gegen die Kitzelattacke zu wehren.

„Was soll das?", fragte Harry schlaftrunken. Er rieb sich die Augen und fasste Draco genauer ins Auge. „Es ist ein Uhr. Meinst du nicht, dass du lang genug geschlafen hast?! Alle wundern sich, wo du so lange bleibst." Draco konnte über Harrys verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck nur grinsen.

„Dann sollen sie sich weiter wundern!" Harry schnappte sich seine Decke und drehte sich demonstrativ von Draco weg. Draco missverstand diese Geste absichtlich und redete auf den Kleinen ein. Nach einer Zeit gab sich dieser geschlagen, stand auf und zog sich um.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten und gesellten sich zu den anderen. Sobald Sirius sein Patenkind sah, beanspruchte er Harry für sich. Er unterhielt sich mit ihm über verschiedene Dinge und erinnerte Harry daran aus seinen Kelch zu trinken.

Als Sirius damit beschäftigt war Severus mit Beleidigungen zu bombardieren, als dieser das Zimmer betrat, stahl sich Harry zu Draco und Blaise und erzählte ihnen von der Begegnung mit Salazar.

„Was!? Er ist zu dir gekommen?", fragte Draco eher beleidigt, als dass er geschockt war. Auf Harrys verständnislosen Blick hin erklärte es Blaise ihm. „Wir haben Salazar noch nie gesehen. Wir wissen zwar bescheid, dass er noch am Leben ist, aber wir dachten er sei immer noch im Ausland."

„Oh", war die einzige Antwort, die Harry daraufhin zustande brachte. In diesem Augenblick betrat Tom den Raum.

„Ah Harry, da bist du ja! Kommst du bitte zu mir? Ich möchte mich mit dir unterhalten." Etwas abseits von den anderen setzte er sich an den Tisch und deutete Harry an gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

Harry zögerte. Draco bemerkte dies, schnappte sich den Kleinen und zusammen mit Blaise ließ er sich gegenüber von Tom nieder. Tom schien nichts dagegen zu haben – er fuhr fort.

„Nun, Harry, ich möchte mit dir das weitere Vorgehen besprechen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah seinen Sohn in die Augen.

„Wieso war Salazar bei mir? Ist er wirklich dein Vater? Wie kann es sein, dass er noch am Leben ist? Was ist mit seinem Gefährten passiert?", platzte Harry los. „Langsam, langsam. Immer eins nach dem anderen." Tom konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Nun, es stimmt! Salazar ist mein Vater." Harry machte große Augen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. „Er ist zu dir gekommen, um den Anfang zu machen. Du bist sein Enkel und er möchte dich gerne kennen lernen…" „Enkel?", unterbrach Harry ihn einige Oktaven höher.

„Da Salazar mein Vater ist und du mein Sohn bist, ist Salazar somit dein Großvater", erklärte Tom geduldig. Harry stand auf, ging zu einem der großen Fenster und sah hinaus. Diese Neuigkeit musste er erst mal verarbeiten. Seinen Großvater kennen zu lernen war eine Sache… aber erzählt zu bekommen, dass dies ausgerechnet Salazar Slytherin war, eine ganz andere!

Er sah zu wie die Vögel sich gegenseitig von Baum zu Baum jagten und versuchte die Neuigkeit sacken zu lassen. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Tom war hinter ihn getreten.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben! All die Jahre musste ich bei den Dursleys leben. Ich musste mich von diesen schikanieren, beleidigen und schlussendlich quälen und misshandeln lassen. Ich habe mir vorspielen lassen, dass Ron und Hermine meine Freunde sind und ich habe Dumbledore mehr als allen anderen vertraut und geglaubt!" Harry liefen Tränen herunter und seine Stimme drohte zu versagen. „Und jetzt erfahre ich, dass ich Verwandte habe… Eine Familie, die es die ganze Zeit gab…" Harry schluchzte und brachte kein Wort mehr raus.

Tom trat näher und nahm seinen Sohn in die Arme. Es zerbrach ihm das Herz seinen Kleinen so zu sehen.

_/Ich weiß, Harry, das ist ungerecht. Du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du mein Sohn bist…/_, begann Tom telepathisch mit Harry zu reden.

_/Es wird alles wieder gut! Endlich haben wir die Wahrheit herausgefunden. Nun können wir von vorne beginnen… wir haben uns gefunden und sobald du dazu bereit bist, können wir auch eine Familie sein… Und eines kannst du mir glauben! Die Schuldigen werden ihre Taten noch bitter bereuen!!/_

Harry ließ sich von Tom trösten. Es tat gut in diesem Moment nicht alleine zu sein.

Tom streichelte seinem Sohn über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Inzwischen befanden sie sich alleine im Raum. Alle Anwesenden waren gegangen, um den beiden Zeit für sich zu geben. Irgendwann löste sich Harry von Tom und sah erneut aus dem Fenster. Allmählich beruhigte er sich wieder.

Harry wollte mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen. Er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es nichts brachte weiterhin in dieser zu verweilen und zu trauern. Er wollte einen neuen Anfang starten. Einen Anfang zu einem neuen Leben.

Er straffte die Schultern und fragte Tom, ob sie das Gespräch fortführen könnten und ob es etwas ausmache, wenn Draco und Blaise dabei wären. Tom nahm telepathisch mit den beiden Kontakt auf und sie setzten sich wieder an den Tisch.

Als Draco und Blaise Harry besorgt anblickten nuschelte dieser, dass er sich wieder gefangen hatte und dass es ihm soweit gut ginge. Draco nahm Harrys Hand.

„Hmm, wo waren wir? Ach ja… Salazar ist wie wir ein Vampir und du hast sicher schon von der Unsterblichkeit der Vampire gehört?!" Harry nickte langsam. „Da die Welt davon jedoch nichts weiß und auch nichts erfahren soll, hatte Salazar eines Tages seinen Tod vorgetäuscht. Nun, was mit seinem Gefährten geschehen ist, weiß ich leider auch nicht", seufzte Tom. „Darüber hat er selbst mir nie etwas erzählt."

Schweigend saßen die vier zusammen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Harry dachte daran, dass Salazar, Tom und er eine furchtbare Vergangenheit hatten. Er überlegte, ob dies ein Familienfluch sei.

„Worüber ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollte, Harry, ist Hogwarts. Die Ferien sind bald zu Ende…" Harry blickte Tom an. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht!

„Höre mir bitte erst zu, bevor du Einwände erhebst." Auf Harrys Nicken hin, fuhr Tom fort. „Nach langen Überlegungen sind wir alle der Meinung, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn du zunächst als ‚Harry Potter' nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst. Natürlich bist du zu keiner Zeit allein. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass du erneut unter Dumbledores Fuchtel gerätst! Wir haben bereits einige Vorkehrungen getroffen… eine davon ist dein Zauberstab beispielsweise. Dein alter Stab ist mit Zaubern und Flüchen von Dumbledore belegt. Diesen kannst du nicht weiter verwenden!" Das leuchtete Harry ein.

„Aus diesem Grund werden wir eine Illusion auf dich legen müssen, damit dich alle als Harry erkennen. Mach dir aber keine Gedanken! Die Slytherins werden bereits von Anfang an dein wahres Aussehen vor Augen haben. Nach und nach wirst du dann deine wahre Gestalt annehmen", erklärte Tom.

„Wenn dies soweit ist, wirst du auch unter deinen echten Namen angesprochen werden. Also, ähm, wenn du das denn möchtest?!", beim letzten Satz stockte Tom. Harry war überrascht. „Meinen richtigen Namen?!" Harry war nicht nur neugierig sondern auch aufgeregt. Ein neuer Name war der beste Weg um mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen.

„Wie lautet er denn?" Harry war richtig aus dem Häuschen.

„**Damian Tigris Slytherin"**

„Wobei du in der Öffentlichkeit den Nachnamen ‚Riddle' verwenden müsstest. _Damian Tigris Riddle_." Harry lächelte. Ihm gefiel der Name und es war ihm mehr als nur recht, sich von seinem alten zu lösen.

„Klingt ja super!", meldete sich Blaise zu Wort und lächelte Harry zu. „Ich würde dich am liebsten gleich so nennen!" „Mir gefällt er auch", nuschelte Harry.

Tom atmete, unbemerkt, erleichtert auf. Er hatte befürchtet, dass sich sein Sohn mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren würde, einen neuen Namen verpasst zu bekommen.

„In Ordnung, den Rest werden wir später klären. Ich muss zu einem wichtigen Termin. Ach, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen: Das hat Severus für dich da gelassen, Harry! Das sind deine ZAG Ergebnisse." Tom lächelte. „Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von den Jungs und machte sich schnellen Schrittes davon.

„Wo er wohl hin muss?", überlegte Harry und starrte die Tür an, aus welcher Tom gegangen war. Er sah hinunter zu dem Brief, welchen er nun in der Hand hielt.

„Warum bekomme ich meine ZAG Ergebnisse nicht per Eule?!" Verständnislos sah er seine Freunde an. Blaise konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Du zählst als verschwunden, Harry. Hast du das etwa vergessen?", klärte ihn Draco auf. Der Kleine schob seine aufkommende Erinnerung beiseite.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch nach draußen gehen solange die Sonne scheint?", schlug Blaise vor. Draco war einverstanden und Harry brummte immer noch der Schädel, womit er unbedingt an die frische Luft wollte.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du draußen noch mal über alles reden… wir sind für dich da!", sagte Draco und Blaise verstärkte es durch sein kräftiges Nicken. „Immer!"

„Außerdem interessieren mich brennend deine Ergebnisse!", grinste Blaise.

_

* * *

Das wars auch schon wieder.  
Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen!!! ^^  
_


	14. Letzte Vorbereitungen

_Hey! _

_Hier bin ich auch endlich wieder! ^__^_

_Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt._

**Mein Dank geht an bane1602, Ilunagirl und Peter für ihre Kommis!!! *drück***

_So, länger will ich euch auch gar nicht aufhalten... Viel Spaß beim lesen!! ;)_

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

_Gedanken_

_/Telepathie/_

_~Parsel~  
_

Letzte Vorbereitungen

Am Tag vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts wurde Harry zu Tom und Severus gerufen. Diese gaben ihn einen Trank und belegten ihn mit mehreren Zaubern, damit er wieder das Aussehen von Harry Potter annahm, als welcher er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

„Öhm", räusperte sich Blaise, „nichts für ungut, Harry, aber dein richtiges Aussehen gefällt mir um einiges besser." Harry betrachtete sich nachdenklich im Spiegel. Er musste Blaise zustimmen. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, aber nun gestand er sich ein, dass er sich bereits vollkommen an sein Aussehen als Damian gewöhnt hatte. Sein altes Aussehen als Harry Potter war ihm fremd geworden.

Tom murmelte noch einige Formeln und nach wenigen Minuten hatte Harry wieder das Aussehen von Damian. Allerdings konnten dies vorübergehend nur die Slytherins sehen - alle anderen würden Harry als Harry Potter erkennen.

„Schon viiiiiel besser!", grinste Blaise und Draco nickte zustimmend. „Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr geht nun in eure Zimmer und packt eure Sachen. Wenn wir morgen nach Hogwarts aufbrechen, brauchen wir nicht noch die Hektik falls Sachen fehlen", sagte Severus.

Während die Drei sich auf den Weg machten, hing Harry wieder seinen Gedanken nach. Er wollte es Blaise und Draco gegenüber nicht zeigen, aber er hatte Angst. Sobald er schon an den morgigen Tag dachte, fing sein Herz an zu rasen und er bekam nasse Hände. Er machte sich furchtbare Sorgen, da er nicht wusste was ihn erwarten würde.

Das kommende Jahr in Hogwarts würde vollkommen anders werden. Seine besten Freunde, Ron und Hermine, waren nicht mehr seine Freunde. Stattdessen hatten Blaise und Draco diese Plätze eingenommen. Dies war der einzige Gedanke, welcher ihn beruhigte. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Oft wachte er mitten in der Nacht auf und dachte er hätte geträumt, dass die beiden Slytherins seine Freunde waren. Es dauerte immer einige Minuten bis er sich gesammelt und festgestellt hatte, dass dies inzwischen der Wahrheit entsprach.

Er vertraute den beiden und war froh, dass er nicht alleine nach Hogwarts und zu Dumbledore zurückkehren würde. Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit quälte Harry die Befürchtung, dass auch Draco und Blaise sich von ihm lossagen könnten. Draco hatte den Braten gerochen und Harry gezielt darauf angesprochen. Er hatte, zusammen mit Blaise, lange mit Harry darüber geredet. Sie versicherten ihm, dass sie seine Freunde seien und egal was geschehen möge, sie würden es bleiben. Für immer!

Stumm nickte er Blaise und Draco zu und betrat sein Zimmer. Diese sahen sich an und beschlossen gleichzeitig, nach dem Packen, noch einmal mit Harry zu reden. Drinnen lehnte sich Harry gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch.

In den letzten Wochen war viel passiert. Vieles, was Harry immer noch nicht glauben konnte. Dennoch hatte er alles gut verkraftet. In diesem Moment hatte er das erste Mal das Gefühl geborgen zu sein. Er hatte Freunde – wahre Freunde – gefunden. Den wahren Draco und Blaise kannte er erst seit kurzem, trotzdem war er sich vollkommen sicher, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte und diese sein Vertrauen auch nie missbrauchen würden.

Er nahm sich vor, mit ihnen zu reden und ihnen aus tiefsten Herzen zu danken. Er war froh darüber, Draco und Blaise eine zweite Chance gegeben zu haben und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er dies auch niemals bereuen würde.

Als Harry seinen Blick über das Bett schweifen ließ, fiel ihm der Brief mit seinen ZAG Ergebnissen ins Auge. Er konnte seine Ergebnisse kaum fassen. Erneut nahm er ihn in die Hand und las jede Zeile von neuem – vielleicht hatte er sich doch irgendwo verlesen.

Astronomie A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe O

Zauberkunst E

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste O

Wahrsagen M

Kräuterkunde E

Geschichte der Zauberei S

Zaubertränke O

Verwandlung E

Er war unheimlich stolz auf sich. Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, war er überglücklich darüber, dass auch Tom gesagt hatte, er sei stolz auf ihn.

Die Tatsache, dass er in Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberei durchgefallen war, überraschte ihn in keiner Weise. Im Gegenteil, er war froh, diese Fächer endlich hinter sich lassen zu können. Er hatte sieben ZAGs geschafft – drei davon waren ein Ohnegleichen – was er sich in seinen wildesten Träumen nicht hätte vorstellen können. Besonders überrascht war er als er sah, dass er in Zaubertränke ein O bekommen hatte.

Er war gleich zu Severus gegangen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob es sich dabei um einen Fehler handelte. Dieser hatte ihn angelächelt und versichert, dass die Ergebnisse ihre Richtigkeit besaßen und er hatte Harry gelobt, dass er, was das Tränke brauen betraf, wirklich Talent besaß. Gleichzeitig entschuldigte er sich und nahm die volle Schuld auf sich, weshalb Harry sein Talent bisher nicht nutzen konnte.

In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte er sich Hagrid zuliebe angestrengt. Er vermisste Hagrid. Harry hoffte inständig, dass er ihn als Freund nicht verlieren würde. Allerdings wusste er wie tief Hagrids Treue zu Dumbledore war…

Als auch Cissa, Lucius und Sirius ihn lobten und sich mit ihm über seine guten ZAGs freuten, kam Harry sich ganz unbeholfen vor. So viel Lob und Anerkennung, für seine Leistungen, hatte er bisher in seinem ganzen Leben nicht erfahren. Zur Feier des Tages hatten alle auf Harrys sowie auch auf Dracos und Blaises ZAGs angestoßen.

Harry lächelte. In der kurzen Zeit waren die Malfoys und Blaise zu seiner Familie geworden. Er erfuhr Rückhalt und Trost, wie er es zuvor nie kennen lernen konnte. Bei Tom fiel es ihm noch schwer Vertrauen zu fassen, aber er war froh und dankbar, dass Tom ihm die Zeit gab, welche er dafür brauchte.

Ein Klopfen ließ Harry in die Realität zurückkehren. „Ah, wie ich sehe gehört packen zu deinen absoluten Lieblingsbeschäftigungen…", schmunzelte Salazar. Während Harry sich die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage noch einmal in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, hatte er sämtliche Klamotten wahllos auf sein Bett und meist neben den Koffer geworfen, was ihm jetzt erst bewusst wurde.

„Ähm, ja.. also irgendwie.. war ich wohl nicht so ganz bei der Sache..", stotterte der Kleine. Salazar unterdrückte sein Lachen und fragte seinen Enkel, ob er ihm beim Packen helfen könne. Harry nahm die Hilfe dankbar an und räumte seinen fast leeren Koffer aus.

Nach einigen Schwüngen von Salazars Zauberstab war der Koffer gepackt und das Zimmer sah so aus, wie an dem Tag, als er es zugewiesen bekommen hatte. Harry bedankte sich und fütterte Hedwig mit Eulenkeksen. Diese kniff ihn zärtlich in den Finger und wackelte glücklich mit dem Gefieder.

Kurz darauf klopfte es ein zweites Mal, woraufhin Blaise und Draco den Raum betraten und große Augen machten. Zum ersten Mal blickten beide in das Gesicht des Gründers. Dieser lächelte vergnügt und betrachtete die Neuankömmlinge. „Ihr seid also Harrys Freunde, Blaise und Draco nehme ich an.", ergriff Salazar das Wort. Beide nickten und stellten sich dem Zauberer vor.

„Da ihr ja morgen nach Hogwarts aufbrecht, habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir den letzten Tag gemeinsam verbringen könnten." Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg nach draußen in den Garten um den herrlichen Sommertag zu genießen. Die beiden Slytherins gingen jedoch in einem gebührenden Abstand hinter Salazar her.

„Ich wollte mich gerade auf die Suche nach euch machen"; strahlte Sirius. Er schnappte sich seinen Patensohn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er konnte verstehen, wieso Tom ihn nicht mit nach Hogwarts lassen wollte, dennoch schmerzte es ihn Harry ohne sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu lassen. Er sprach das Thema nicht an, aber er zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie es Harry bei den Gryffindors ergehen würde.

„Das ist für dich, Harry." Sirius gab Harry ein Buch über Zaubertränke. „Das wollte ich dir aufgrund deiner guten ZAGs schenken", lächelte er. „Das dürfte sehr nützlich sein…" Harry begann darin zu blättern, klappte es wieder zu und fiel seinem Patenonkel erneut um den Hals. „Vielen, vielen Dank!" Ihm liefen Freudetränen über die Wangen. Harry war unendlich froh und dankbar darüber, dass Sirius lebte. Niemals wollte er wieder ohne ihn sein!

Während Salazar Sirius in ein Gespräch verwickelte, nutzten Draco und Blaise die Gelegenheit, um ungestört mit Harry reden zu können. „Das ist also Salazar…", begann Draco flüsternd. „ich muss gestehen, dass ich ihn mir ganz anders vorstellt habe… älter…" Verstohlen sahen die Drei zu dem Gründer hinüber. Harry war erleichtert. Er hatte bereits gedacht, dass er der Einzige sei, der sich Salazar Slytherin anders vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich finde er macht einen netten Eindruck", sagte Blaise. Harry schwieg, da er noch immer nicht wusste, wie er Salazar einordnen sollte. „Du machst dir Sorgen darüber, was dich in Hogwarts erwartet, nicht wahr?!", wechselte Draco abrupt das Thema. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sah der Kleine seinen Freund an. „Ich habe also Recht…"

„Harry", Draco nahm seine Hand, „wir sind deine Freunde! Wir sind für dich da – egal was passiert! Du kannst uns vertrauen und mit jedem Problem zu uns kommen. Egal wie schwierig es ist… wir stehen zu dir und helfen dir!" Blaise unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem ernsten Nicken. „Du bist hier nicht alleine und auch in Hogwarts wirst du nicht allein sein. Wir werden dich vor Dumbledore und seinen Spitzeln schützen!", sagte Blaise ernst.

Harry hatte noch immer Angst, aber seine Aufregung über den morgigen Tag legte sich langsam. „Ich wollte mich bei euch bedanken!", begann nun der Kleine. „Ich hätte gleich auf den Sprechenden Hut hören und nach Slytherin gehen sollen. Vielleicht wäre mir vieles erspart geblieben… Auf jeden Fall hätte ich von Anfang an wahre Freunde gefunden, wie es der Hut gesagt hatte. Nun endlich bin ich im Begriff zu erfahren, was wahre Freundschaft bedeutet. Ich bin euch dankbar, dass ihr mir eine zweite Chance gibt!"

„Moment, Moment mal…" Blaise guckte verdutzt aus der Wäsche. „Der Sprechende Hut wollte dich nach Slytherin schicken???" Beide sahen Harry sprachlos an. „Öh ja also wisst ihr… da ich von Anfang an vor den Slytherins gewarnt wurde, hatte ich den sprechenden Hut überredet, mich nicht nach Slytherin zu stecken…", gestand Harry kleinlaut.

„Das heißt also, wenn dir niemand reingeredet hätte, wärst du gleich nach Slytherin gekommen?", fragten beide wie aus einem Munde. Harry nickte schwach und sah zu Boden. Draco und Blaise versuchten ihre Wut herunter zu schlucken.

„Du kannst am wenigsten dafür, Harry!", tröstete Blaise den Kleinen. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass du nun die Wahrheit erkannt hast und unser Freund bist", Blaise zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry sah Blaise an und lächelte. „Ich möchte für immer und ewig mit euch befreundet sein!"

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und war froh über die Nähe des anderen. „Sagt mal, was mir gerade einfällt, wer wird eigentlich der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte Blaise in die Runde. Harry und Draco sahen sich ratlos an.

„Ah, das ist noch ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis...", schaltete sich Salazar wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Allerdings kennt ihr ihn…", grinste er und drehte sich wieder zu Sirius, der ebenfalls wissend lächelte.

„Das ist echt gemein!", schmollte Harry. „Wieso sagt ihr uns nicht einfach wer es ist?!" Die Antwort dachte sich Harry bereits, aber dennoch wurde sie gesagt. „Dann wäre es ja kein Geheimnis mehr…" Draco, Harry und Blaise verdrehten die Augen. „Welch' eine Überraschung!", hüstelte Blaise.

„Ah, hier seid ihr alle." Tom gestellte sich zu der Runde. „Habt ihr eure Sachen gepackt?", richtete er seine Frage an die drei Schüler, welche eifrig nickten. „Harry", richtete Tom die Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Sohn. „Wie ich sehe, hat dir Sirius schon sein Geschenk gegeben… ich habe auch noch eins für dich."

Harry bekam große Augen. Mit vielem hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht mir der Tatsache, dass auch Tom ein Geschenk für ihn hatte. Sofort packte ihn die Neugier. „Was ist es denn?"

Tom überreichte Harry eine zwanzig Zentimeter lange Schlange. Diese Natter war bereits auf dem ersten Blick äußerst hübsch und farblich attraktiv. Sie besaß eine schöne bräunliche bis tiefrote Fleckenzeichnung auf braunen, orange-roten Grund. Der Bauch war porzellanweiß und mit stahlblauen bis schwarzen Flecken versehen. Auf dem Kopf befand sich eine V-förmige Zeichnung.

„Das ist eine Kornnatter. Sie ist eine Woche alt und – zumindest noch – völlig ungefährlich. Sie kann bis zu einem Meter achtzig lang werden. Die Besonderheit dieser Schlange ist folgende: Für Gewöhnlich sind Kornnattern vollkommen ungefährlich, diese hingegen wird sich zu einer Würgeschlange entwickeln.", erklärte Tom.

Harrys Augen blieben während Toms Schilderung groß. Bereits auf dem ersten Blick hatte er sich in dieses verletzlich aussehende Geschöpf verliebt. „Sie ist für mich?", hauchte Harry. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Das ist sie!", bestätigte Tom. „Und du hast Recht… die Schlange ist weiblich."

_~Geeeht weg… weg! Lasssssst mich…~_

_~Sssscht! Du brauchst keine Angst haben! Keiner von uns wird dir etwas antun!~_

Die Schlange bewegte sich keinen weiteren Millimeter sondern richtete ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry.

_~Du ssssprichssst auch unsssere Ssssssprache?~_ Sie machte Anstalten zu Harry zu gelangen, welcher vorsichtig seine Hand ausstreckte, damit die Kornnatter hinschlängeln konnte. _~Du bisssst dassss alsso… der Mann – mit Namen Tom – ssagte, dassss er mich jemanden anvertrauen möchte, der genau wie er mit unssserer Art kommunizieren kann…~_

Harry betrachtete das kleine Wesen in seiner Hand voller Bewunderung. _~Mein Name ist Harry, wobei mein richtiger Name eigentlich Damian lautet. Hast du auch einen Namen?~ _

_~Du hassst einen richtigen und einen falsschen Namen? Ihr Menssschen ssseid ssonderbar! Und nein, ich habe keinen Namen.~ _

_~Ich habe einen falschen Namen, da ich Jahrelang mit einer Lüge gelebt habe. Doch nun – vor kurzem – habe ich meine wahre Geschichte und Vergangenheit erfahren.~ _Harry war so in das Gespräch vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie Tom das Gesprochene für Sirius, Draco und Blaise übersetzte.

Die Schlange rollte sich in Harrys Hand zusammen und schlief ein. Sie war zu klein und zu jung um diese ganzen Informationen von Harry zu verarbeiten. Behutsam hielt Harry das Geschöpf in der Hand. Sofort hatte er sein Geschenk ins Herz geschlossen. Falls die Schlange nichts dagegen hatte, so nahm er sich vor, einen Namen für sie auszusuchen.

Anschließend tat Harry etwas, was keiner der Anwesenden für möglich gehalten hätte – er umarmte Tom. Zu Tränen gerührt bedankte er sich und zeigte seine neue Freundin seinen Freunden.

„Jungs, ihr solltet langsam ins Bett gehen! Wir haben morgen einen langen Tag vor uns und müssen früh aufstehen!", richtete sich Cissa an die drei Jungs. Der letzte Tag war schnell vergangen. Da Harry mit seinem neuen Haustier beschäftigt war, hatte er gar nicht wahrgenommen, wie schnell es dunkel geworden war. Cissa umarmte jeden Einzelnen herzlich und schickte sie unverzüglich auf ihre Zimmer.

Nachdem Harry seinen Freunden eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, legte er die Schlange vorsichtig ans Ende seiner Decke, da er befürchtete sich in der Nacht versehentlich auf sie zu legen. Obwohl er sich vor dem morgigen Tag fürchtete glitt er schnell in einem Traum voller Schlangen über.

Währenddessen beratschlagten Voldemort und seine engsten Anhänger, wie der morgige Tag von statten gehen sollte. „Nach dem Frühstücken werden Cissa und ich die Jungs zum Hogwarts-Express bringen…", sagte Lucius. Sirius war immer noch beleidigt, da er sie nicht begleiten durfte und machte seinem Ärger bei Severus Luft. Auch als die giftigen Sticheleien in lautstarken Beschimpfungen übergingen war der guten Laune des dunklen Lords nichts anzuhaben.

Dieser konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass er heute – aus freien Stücken – von seinen Sohn umarmt wurde. „Damian scheint allmählich zu akzeptieren…" Salazar freute sich mit seinem Sohn.

Lucius rammte Severus seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite, als Zeichen von Sirius abzulassen und Salazar mit seinem Sohn alleine zu lassen. Alle wünschten den beiden eine erholsame Nacht und verließen den Raum. Slytherin und sein Erbe redeten noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein…

Der nächste Tag begann äußerst hektisch. Obwohl die Koffer bereits gepackt waren, vermisste doch jeder den einen oder anderen wichtigen Gegenstand. Während Harry den Käfig von Hedwig nirgends auftreiben konnte, vermisste Blaise eines seiner Schulbücher.

Nachdem alles gefunden wurde, frühstückten sie schnell und schließlich war es Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Harry hielt sein Geschenk schützend in seinen Händen. Hedwig betrachtete seine Hand misstrauisch und klapperte aufgeregt mit dem Schnabel. Er hatte sich mit Blaise und Draco darauf geeinigt im Zug über einen passenden Namen nachzudenken.

Der Abschied von Severus war kurz – in ein paar Stunden würden sie ihn in Hogwarts wieder sehen. Von Cissa und Lucius brauchten sie sich noch nicht verabschieden, da sie ja mit nach London kamen. Sirius dagegen wollte Harry nicht gehen lassen. Er drückte den Kleinen an sich und wiederholte wie sehr er Harry vermissen würde. Harry fiel der Abschied genauso schwer. Hatte er doch zunächst angenommen seinen Paten nie wieder zu sehen, wollte er jetzt nicht wieder von ihm getrennt werden.

Harry versprach Sirius so oft wie nur möglich zu schreiben und nachdem Sirius ihm zuflüsterte, dass er schon einen Weg finden würde, damit sich beide so schnell wie möglich wieder sahen, gab er ihm noch einen letzten Klaps auf die Schulter und verließ die Eingangshalle.

Die Verabschiedung von Tom und Salazar verlief freundlich, allerdings bei weitem nicht so herzlich wie bei Sirius. Endlich machten sich die Malfoys zusammen mit Harry und Blaise auf den Weg zum Bahnhof…

* * *

So, das wars auch schon...  
Ich weiß, dass ihr es gar nicht mehr erwarten könnt, Salazars Geschichte zu erfahren… Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, diese kommt ganz sicher, aber ich muss euch, was diese betrifft, noch um etwas Geduld bitten. ;)


	15. Auf nach Hogwarts

_**Halli Hallo!**_

_**Ein dickes fettes Sorry dafür, dass so viel Zeit verstrichen ist, bis ich jetzt endlich das neue Kapitel hochlade... Ich habe eine Ausbildung begonnen und hab deshalb nicht ganz so viel Zeit erübrigen können *schnief* Jetzt ist es aber endlich soweit... :D Es ist dafür auch das Längste, welches ich bisher geschrieben habe... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!!**_

_**Mein Dank geht an meine fleißigen Kommischreiber!! Ich danke euch dafür!! Ist ja schließlich einer der Gründe, wieso ich überhaupt schreibe... Was würd ich nur ohne euch machen?! *zu tränen gerührt sei***_

_**Nun will ich euch aber nicht länger aufhalten... viel Spaß beim Lesen! *kekse hinstell***_

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

_Gedanken_

_/Telepathie/_

_~Parsel~_

**Auf nach Hogwarts**

Angekommen am Gleis Neundreiviertel wurde Harry sehr unruhig. Dieses Glücksgefühl, welches er sonst hatte, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, war diesmal nicht vorhanden. Er hatte regelrecht Angst.

Was würde auf ihn zukommen? Wie würde Dumbledore sich verhalten? Wie sollte er Dumbledore gegenüber auftreten? Wie werden Ron und Hermine reagieren? Und was war mit dem Rest der Weasleys sowie Seamus, Neville und Dean? Auf all seine Fragen wusste er keine Antwort und dies verunsicherte ihn zusehends mehr.

Draco spürte die Unruhe seines Freundes und wich nicht von dessen Seite. „Ich bin immer bei dir!", flüsterte Draco sein Versprechen. Blaise blickte Harry ermutigend an. Cissa zog ihren Schützling, welchen sie inzwischen wie ihren eigenen Sohn liebte, ihn ihre Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Versprich mir, dass du gut auf dich aufpasst, Harry! Und… mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Ich kann verstehen, dass du Angst hast, aber du solltest nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen. Draco und Blaise sind bei dir… und in Hogwarts wird auch Severus immer ein Auge auf dich haben."

Harry war von Cissas Zuneigung überwältigt und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm vor lauter Rührung, eine Träne über die Wange lief. Auch Lucius schloss ihn in die Arme und gab ihn aufmunternde Worte mit auf den Weg.

Die meisten Schüler saßen bereits in ihren Abteilen und nur noch wenige Familien befanden sich am Bahnsteig, wo sie sich von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. Einige schielten verstohlen zu den Malfoys herüber. Muggelstämmige kannten sie nicht, aber die Zauberer unter ihnen waren über ihr Verhalten äußerst verwundert. Cissa hatte nur einen eiskalten Blick für diejenigen übrig, woraufhin sie schnell woanders hin sahen.

Im Zug suchten sich die drei Jungs ein leeres Abteil und wurden ganz hinten fündig. Nachdem sie ihre Koffer verstaut hatten, winkten sie den beiden Malfoys zum Abschied zu. Harrys neue Freundin, die Kornnatter, verschlief dies alles. Sie hatte sich um Harrys Arm geschlungen und sich seitdem nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt.

„Das seid ihr ja endlich! Ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht mehr…" Milli betrat das Zugabteil und begrüßte alle freudig. „Wie geht's dir, Harry?" Harrys unruhiges Verhalten war ihr sofort aufgefallen.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte betraten zwei weitere Personen das Abteil. Als sie Harry sahen stutzten sie kurz und setzten sich anschließend. „Hey Harry", wurde der Kleine von Crabbe angesprochen. „Du siehst echt gut aus!", musste Goyle grinsen. „Draco hat uns bereits alles in einen Brief erklärt…", erläuterte Crabbe auf Harrys unverständlichen Blick hin.

„Wir wollten uns beide bei dir für unser Verhalten der vergangenen Jahre entschuldigen! Deine versessene Treue zu Dumbledore war nicht mit unseren Ansichten zu vereinen und deswegen haben wir es dir über die Jahre schwer gemacht… Gegen dich persönlich haben wir nichts! Wie auch…!? Dafür kennen wir dich zu wenig beziehungsweise gar nicht. Wenn du uns aber eine Chance gibst, würden wir gern deine Freunde werden und dir dies beweisen!" Harry hatte Crabbe und Goyle immer für zwei große, dumme und grobe Rüpel gehalten und war somit über ihre Worte überrascht. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es beide ernst meinten.

„Ich habe bereits Draco, Blaise und Milli eine neue Chance gegeben", lächelte Harry. „Und ich bereue es in keiner Weise… also warum sollte ich bei euch eine Ausnahme machen?!" Er stand auf und reichte beiden die Hand. „Hallo, ich bin Damian Tigris Riddle, alias Harry Potter und würde gerne euer Freund sein!"

Draco freute sich darüber, dass der Kleine Crabbe und Goyle die Möglichkeit gab, mit ihnen eine Freundschaft aufzubauen. Noch auf dem Bahngleis war Harry ein Nervenbündel gewesen und nun schien seine Angst vor Hogwarts vergessen zu sein. Keiner der Anwesenden würde Harry aus den Augen oder gar in die Nähe von Dumbledore lassen!

Während Harry den drei Neuankömmlingen von seinen Ferienerlebnissen berichtete, unterhielten sich Draco und Blaise telepathisch miteinander – sie wollten unter keinen Umständen Harry beunruhigen.

_/Wie sollen wir auf den Kleinen aufpassen und ein Auge auf ihn haben, wenn er im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum oder im Schlafsaal ist?! Da kommen wir nie im Leben rein!/_, begann Blaise aufgebracht.

_/Ich weiß es nicht!/_, zischte Draco. Beide zerbrachen sich den Kopf darüber, wie das funktionieren sollte. Als Slytherins würden sie niemals auch nur in die Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors gelangen.

_/Was haben sich Tom und die anderen nur dabei gedacht?/_

_/Die Frage lautet wohl eher, was sie NICHT gedacht haben…/ _

Draco sowie Blaise waren ratlos. Und wütend. Wütend, dass beide erst jetzt – wo sie doch schon fast in Hogwarts waren – daran dachten.

_/Wir könnten uns mit dem Vielsafttrank Zutritt verschaffen…/_, überlegte Blaise nach einer Weile.

_/Ach, und als wen schleichen wir uns rein??! Ich hab keine Lust als Schlammblut rumzulaufen!/_

_/Halt die Klappe, Draco! Harry dürfte ja wohl Grund genug sein um dein Stolz zu vergessen und auch mal so etwas zu tun!!/_, giftete Blaise bissig.

Draco musste ihm Recht geben. Mental gab er sich eine Ohrfeige. Natürlich war ihm Harry dies wert!! Er würde alles tun, um den Kleinen zu beschützen.

_/Außer du hast eine bessere Idee… dann lass hören!/_

_/Nein, hab ich nicht. Und wie schalten wir bitte die Gryffindors aus, als welche wir uns ausgeben? Wäre nicht gerade angebracht, wenn diese sich im Gemeinschaftsraum blicken lassen, wenn wir bereits dort sind…/_

_/Hmm…/_, dachte Blaise nach, _/wir hauen denen eins vor die Rübe und verstecken sie natürlich…/_, meinte er, als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

_/Ich bin zwar lieber für Stupor und einen anschließenden Verwirrungszauber… aber eine bessere Idee haben wir nicht. Brauchen wir nur noch ein geeignetes Versteck… Hmm… außerdem werden wir diese Methode nicht allzu oft anwenden können…/_

_/Es ist die beste Notlösung, die wir haben.. und bevor wir auffliegen, haben entweder wir oder Tom und die anderen eine bessere Idee…/_, mutmaßte Blaise.

_/Aber bis dahin muss uns Onkel Sev mit Vielsafttrank versorgen./_, fügte Draco hinzu.

Die Ländereien zogen an ihnen vorbei und die Sonne sank, wodurch sie die Landschaft in ein tiefes rot tauchte. Während sich Harry noch immer mit Milli, Crabbe sowie Goyle unterhielt und Draco mit Blaise weiter schweigend beratschlagten, öffnete sich die Tür ein drittes Mal.

Herein kam niemand anderes als Fred und George Weasley. In diesem Augenblick sprangen fünf Slytherins auf und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry gaffte die Zwillinge sprachlos an. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte Draco kalt.

„Wir wollten zu Harry!", erwiderte Fred überrascht. „Ja!", sprang George ein und war ebenso sprachlos darüber, dass Harry von Slytherins umgeben war, welche sich schützend um ihn stellten.

„Ihr könnte eure Stäbe runter nehmen! Wir sind Harrys Freunde! Wir sind hier um mit ihm zu reden und nicht um zu duellieren!" Fred nickte bestätigend. Die Zauberstäbe blieben, wo sie waren. „Harry, ich schwöre dir, wir wollen dir nichts antun!", versicherte George. „Ganz im Gegenteil, wir sind überglücklich darüber dich zu sehen und zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht!"

Die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Worte war beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben. Da Milli sowie Blaise keinen Zweifel daran erkennen konnten, ließen sie ihre Stäbe sinken – Dracos, Crabbes und Goyles Zauberstäbe bewegten sich keinen Millimeter.

„Ich schwöre bei allem was mir – uns – wichtig ist, wir haben uns die größten Sorgen um dich gemacht und jetzt, wo wir sehen, dass du lebst und es dir gut geht, werden wir bestimmt nicht versuchen dir weh zu tun!" Die Schwere dieser Wörter drang nun auch zu den anderen Slytherins durch, welche ihre Stäbe sinken ließen – sie jedoch in der Hand behielten.

„Danke!", sagte Fred aufrichtig. „Wir wollen dir, Harry, öhm und auch euch", richtete sich George an die anwesenden Slytherins, „alles erklären!" Beide waren immer noch verwundert und erstaunt darüber, dass Harry vollkommen gelassen – ja, er schien sich regelrecht wohl zu fühlen – neben all den Schlangen, ihren eigentlichen Feinden, saß und nicht die geringsten Anzeichen von einen Streit oder gar Hass zu sehen waren.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz an und Fred begann zu erzählen. „Nachdem wir uns von dir verabschiedet hatten, sind wir ganz normal zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt. Dort gab es bereits einige Veränderungen… die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden jeden Tag aufs Neue verstärkt und es bestand keine Möglichkeit an Informationen zu gelangen…" Fred hoffte, dass Harry die Anspielung auf den Orden verstand. Er traute den Slytherins nicht und selbst wenn… Dumbledore hatte persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass die bloße Erwähnung nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde… er schüttelte sich kaum merklich.

„Es war furchtbar!", schaltete sich George wieder ein, „Mum hat sich zu einer Furie entwickelt und Dad war Tag und Nacht nur im Ministerium oder anderweitig unterwegs…" Er zog eine Grimasse. „Mum hat uns nicht aus den Augen gelassen und uns mit Arbeit überhäuft."

„Das Schlimmste kommt aber noch…", Fred sah Harry an. „Uns ist verboten worden mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen." Harry wurde blass, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn kurz darauf wieder. Er wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. „Nun… ähm… Ron und Hermine schien das gar nicht zu interessieren… sie waren anderweitig beschäftigt…" Beide verzogen das Gesicht. „Uns war das Verbot natürlich schnuppe… du kennst uns ja! Wir haben jeden Tag aufs Neue versucht dir eine Eule zu senden!" Die Zwillinge wirkten verzweifelt – so kannte sie Harry gar nicht.

George löste seinen Bruder ab und ergriff erneut das Wort. „Unsere Eulen haben es nicht weit geschafft… alle sind abgefangen worden. Mum ist komplett ausgeflippt und hat uns alles Mögliche aufgetragen und uns auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt, um einen weiteren Versuch, dir zu Schreiben, noch im Beginn zu stoppen. Auch Ron war der Meinung, dass wir übertreiben und endlich die Füße still halten sollten… Wir haben es mitten in der Nacht schließlich noch einmal versucht… am nächsten Tag sind wir zu Dumbledore gerufen worden…" Im Abteil herrschte vollkommene Stille.

„Freundlich wie eh und je hat uns Dumbledore in die Mangel genommen. Wir waren über eine Stunde bei ihm… Schließlich hatte er uns versichert, dass du in den besten Händen bist, wir uns keine Sorgen machen und uns lieber um unsere Arbeiten kümmern sollten…" George machte eine Pause und sein Bruder fuhr fort.

„Ich schwöre dir… du weißt gar nicht wie sehr wir bereuen…! Wir vertrauten Dumbledores Wort und gaben unsere Versuche auf. Nicht einmal eine Woche später haben wir herausgefunden, dass du verschwunden warst. Nur ein einziges Mal hatten wir es geschafft eine äh… ein Gespräch zu belauschen und somit erfuhren wir davon… Zu unserem Entsetzen mussten wir feststellen, dass nicht alle außer sich vor Sorge, sondern vor Wut waren…"

„Als wenn du etwas dafür kannst von Todessern geschnappt zu werden…", schalt sich George wieder ein. „Wir haben versucht zu verschwinden um nach dir zu suchen… jedoch wurden all unsre Bemühungen durchkreuzt…" Beide verzogen schmerzlich das Gesicht. „Man hat uns unsere Zauberstäbe weggenommen und dafür gesorgt, dass wir Tag und Nacht unter Beobachtung stehen."

In diesem Augenblick konnte selbst Draco seine eiskalte Maske nicht aufrechterhalten. Alle sechs starrten die Zwillinge fassungslos an. „Aber genug davon", versuchte George das Thema zu wechseln, „wie geht's dir, Harry? Was ist mit dir passiert? Wo warst du?" Fragend blickten sie zu Harry. Bevor dieser überhaupt reagieren konnte, schwang Draco seinen Zauberstab und verhinderte, mit dieser Geste, dass Gesagtes außerhalb des Abteils, zu lauschenden Ohren, gelangen würde.

Der Kleine blickte die zwei Weasleys noch immer sprachlos an. Er musste diese Neuigkeiten erst einmal aufnehmen und verarbeiten. Er hatte sich geirrt. Ich hatte sich bezüglich seiner Freunde geirrt. Nicht Ron und Hermine, von denen er es zumindest noch vor einigen Wochen erwartet und angenommen hatte, taten alles um mit ihn in Kontakt zu treten, sondern Fred und George.

Er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hätte. Umso mehr freute er sich darüber, dass die beiden Zwillinge zu ihm standen. Bevor er etwas sagte, stand er auf und umarmte erst Fred und dann George. „Bitte setzt euch doch!"

Die Slytherins rückten etwas näher zusammen, damit die Weasleys auch einen Platz fanden. „Ich will ehrlich zu euch sein…", begann Harry. Ehe er ein weiteres Wort sagte, zog Harry Dumbledores inzwischen verknitterten Brief hervor und gab ihn Fred. Zwei Augenpaare weiteten sich und zwei Gesichter erbleichten noch stärker – falls die überhaupt noch möglich war. Die Augenpaare wanderten über den Brief, ein erstes, ein zweites, viele Male, als wollte der Verstand den Beweis, welcher die Augen lieferten, nicht trauen – nicht wahrhaben.

„Somit erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass sie den Jungen etwas härter anpacken.", zitierte George mit zitternd schwacher Stimme. „Solch ein willenloser Zustand wäre mir sehr nützlich und nur von Vorteil…" Nachdem sich der Brief nicht zu verändern schien und keiner lachte, was das Ganze als Witz heraus gestellt hätte, blickten die Zwillinge zu Harry und brachten kein weiteres Wort heraus.

Beiden lag die Frage auf der Zunge, ob dies ein Scherz sein sollte. Da ihre Sommerferien allerdings dagegen sprachen und der Brief ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigte, schauten sie nur weiterhin völlig entsetzt zu Harry. Dieser lächelte traurig und versuchte unter allen Umständen den Schmerz herunter zu schlucken und nicht zurück zu denken.

„Ich bin nicht entführt worden…", begann Harry so leise, dass man ihn kaum verstand. „Als sich mir die Chance bot, hab ich sie genutzt und bin geflohen." Draco nahm seine Hand, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein dankbares Lächeln. Das rothaarige Duo blieb dies nicht verborgen. Beide waren verwundert, sagten jedoch nichts.

Harry holte tief Luft und begann den Zwillingen von seiner Flucht aus dem Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zu berichten. Wie er es zur Winkelgasse geschafft hatte und schließlich in der Nokturngasse das Bewusstsein verlor. Woraufhin er von Mr Malfoy und Professor Snape gefunden wurde und zu Malfoy Manor gebracht wurde. Er erzählte ihnen, wie gut sie ihn dort aufgenommen und versorgt hatten. Von Sirius, Tom und Salazar verlor er allerdings kein Wort. Zusammenfassend teilte er Fred und George mit, dass er mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen und nun ein neues – sein neues – Leben beginnen würde – mit den Slytherins, als Freunde, an seiner Seite.

Fred und George waren verwirrt und geschockt. Verwirrt darüber, dass Harry nach jahrelangen Streitereien mit den Schlangen Frieden geschlossen hatte und sogar dabei war, ihnen zu vertrauen und eine Freundschaft aufzubauen. Geschockt waren sie über Dumbledores Verhalten… und über das Verhalten des Ordens. Niemand hatte etwas getan um den Kleinen zu Hilfe zu eilen. Sie konnten, sie wollten nicht glauben, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach.

Allerdings ließ ihnen Dumbledores eiskalter, ja vernichtender Brief keinen Grund Harry nicht zu glauben. Nachdem was sie selbst erlebt hatten, und sie schämten sich, dass sie ihre Erfahrungen bereits als furchtbar eingestuft hatten, blieb kein Zweifel, dass sie mit einer Lüge und einer Illusion gelebt hatten.

Dumbledore war nicht der freundliche alte Mann, welcher wie ein Großvater zu Harry war und stets sein bestes wollte. Letztenendlich hatte dieser Mann stets seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt! Ohne Rücksicht auf andere… allerdings darauf bedacht, dass dies niemand erfahren würde.

Die Zeit verging, schweigend, niemand wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Der Zug würde schon bald in Hogsmeade einfahren. Dennoch rührte sich niemand. Erst Harrys Kornnatter durchbrach die Stille, als sie schlaftrunken aus Harrys Ärmel hervor kam.

_~Esss issst auf einmal sssso sstill… und zsssoo viele Mensschen…~ _Das kleine Geschöpf blickte zu Harry und war über dessen traurigen Blick verwundert und beunruhigt.

_~Tigrisss, geht'sss dir nicht gut? Wassss issst losss? Haben dir die Menssschen hier wehgetan? Ssssag sschon… dann werde ich ihnen auch wehtun!~ _Sie blickte jeden einzelnen genau an und versuchte auszumachen, wer ihren Tigris verletzt haben könnte.

_~Es ist ok… mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Kleine… das sind ALLE meine Freunde… sie tun mir nicht weh. Allerdings tut dies meine Vergangenheit… die Geschichte, die ich gerade erfahren habe… sie bestätigt, dass ich mich in anderen Menschen getäuscht habe… Menschen, welchen ich vertraut habe…~_, brach Harry, mit Tränen in den Augen, ab.

Das junge Wesen schlängelte den Arm hinauf und legte sich schützend um Harrys Hals. _~Wenn ich bei diir bin, wird diir niemand etwasss tun…!~_, zischte sie. Harry lächelte schwach, freute sich aber über die Zuneigung seiner Schlange und nahm sich vor endlich einen Namen zu finden.

„Ähm", George überlegte, auf welche Art und Weise er seine Frage formulieren sollte, um den Anwesenden damit nicht allzu sehr auf die Füße zu treten. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, es direkt anzusprechen. „Du bist dir sicher, dass dir die ganzen Schlangen hier nichts vorspielen?"

Fünf Augenpaare huschten zu dem Rothaarigen und funkelten böse. Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Die Frage dürfte wohl erlaubt sein… Ist ja nicht so, dass ihr es Harry die letzten Jahre über leicht gemacht habt…" Dies mussten sich alle eingestehen und schauten nicht mehr ganz so vernichtend. Bevor Harry antworten konnte, ergriff Draco das Wort.

„Wir meinen es ernst mit Harry. Sehr ernst!" Seine Erinnerung blieb an dem Tag hängen, als Harry bewusstlos und mit unzähligen Wunden am ganzen Körper von Sev und seinem Vater gefunden und zu ihnen nach Hause gebracht worden war. „Ich hatte von Anfang an nichts gegen ihn – ganz im Gegenteil, ich hatte ihm damals meine Freundschaft angeboten. Als er diese ausschlug, war ich sauer und auch eifersüchtig, da er sich, statt mit mir, mit dem Wiesel anfreundete."

„Außerdem kam diese gedankenlose und vollkommene Abhängigkeit von Dumbledore hinzu, die ich weder verstehen, noch mit meinen Ansichten vereinen kann…", argumentierte Draco. Harry sah zu Boden, woraufhin er einen aufmunternden Schulterklopfer von Blaise bekam.

„Als ich dann allerdings seine Geschichte zu hören bekam, konnte ich ihm gar nicht sauer sein, geschweige denn ihn verachten. Noch immer bin ich über die Grausamkeit Dumbledores entsetzt und versteh nicht, wie er so viele Menschen hinters Licht führen kann… Harry und ich haben Frieden geschlossen und sind dabei Vertrauen aufzubauen", er machte eine kurze Pause, „Ich meine es todernst und versuche es jeden Tag aufs neue zu zeigen!"

Die anderen Slytherins nickten bestätigend und ihre Blicke schlossen jegliche Zweifel aus. „Natürlich klappt dies nicht von heute auf morgen", ergriff Milli das Wort. „Eine Freundschaft besteht auf Vertrauen und muss gepflegt werden… Da Harry den ersten Schritt – unsere Entschuldigung – zugelassen hat, wird sich auch alles andere langsam entwickeln. Wir sind nicht wie das Schlammblut und das Wiesel… wir werden ihn nicht links liegen lassen! Wenn er uns braucht, sind wir für ihn da! Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass er das auch für uns tut!" Milli blickte Fred und George ernst und direkt an.

Harry war sprachlos darüber, wie sie alle hinter ihm standen. Dies hatte er sich gewünscht, aber sicher war er sich dessen nicht hundert prozentig gewesen. Auch George wusste daraufhin nichts einzuwenden. Er traute den Schlagen immer noch nicht, da er aber sah, wie gut sie Harry taten, nahm er sich vor dies zu akzeptieren – er musste ihnen ja schließlich nicht gleich um den Hals fallen.

„Nun, ich traue euch kein Schritt über den Weg!", sagte Fred. „Allerdings werde ich versuchen mir eine neue Meinung über euch zu bilden… schließlich scheint es Harry bei euch gut zu gehen und ich bezweifle, dass er leichtfertig jemanden vertraut… bei allem was geschehen ist…"

Die Stimmung zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins schien sich zu entspannen. Harry hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass sie sich gegenseitig die ewige Treue schwören würden. Somit war er sehr froh darüber, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig beschimpften oder gar auf einander losgingen.

„Ich bin eurer Meinung", knüpfte Blaise an Fred an. „Ich spreche sicherlich von allen, mit Ausnahme Harrys wahrscheinlich, aber wir trauen euch auch nicht… Allerdings, denke ich, ist es das Beste, wenn wir die Streitereien und Beschimpfungen auf sich beruhen lassen und wir einfach versuchen miteinander auszukommen oder uns zu ignorieren – Harry zuliebe."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag huschte ein Lächeln über Fred und Georges Lippen. „Damit werden wir leben können… auch wenn es uns schwer fallen wird, auf die Streiche zu verzichten, welche wir euch immer gespielt haben." Beide verfielen in Erinnerungen an alte Tage und selbst Harry konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich finde es unglaublich, was ihr alles auf euch genommen, was ihr alles versucht habt, um mit mir in Verbindung zu treten", ergriff nun endlich Harry das Wort. „Ich war immer gern mit euch befreundet und es wäre ein weiterer Schlag gewesen, wenn ich euch als meine Freunde verloren hätte!" Ehrlich lächelte er die Zwillinge an.

Inzwischen war die Zeit gekommen die Hogwartsuniformen anzulegen. In wenigen Minuten würde der Hogwarts-Express in Hogsmeade einfahren. Fred und George kehrten in ihr Abteil zurück. Die Slytherins suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen das Abteil, als der Zug standhielt. Harrys Schlange versteckte sich wieder unter seiner Kleidung.

Verwundert darüber, dass weder Ron noch Hermine ihn im Zug aufgesucht hatten, stieg er aus und folgte seinen Freunden zu den Kutschen. Zusammen quetschten sie sich in eine der Kutschen und Draco, Blaise sowie Milli gaben ihr Möglichstes um Harry vor dem Bevorstehenden abzulenken.

Da Harry ihnen, dem Anschein nach, nicht zuhörte, fuhren sie schweigsam den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Harry knetete nervös seine Hände und wünschte sich weit weg. Weit weg von Hogwarts und – was noch entscheidender war – weg von Dumbledore.

Je näher sie dem Schloss kamen, desto mehr begann er zu zittern. Selbst die erneuten Versuche seiner Freunde, ihm gut und aufbauend zuzureden, halfen nicht ihn zu beruhigen. Erst als das kleine Wesen unter seinem Hemd hervor kam, sich beruhigend um seinen Hals legte, und eine Melodie zu zischen begann, entspannte sich Harry zusehends.

In Hogwarts angekommen, verließen sie die Kutsche und gingen geschlossen mit allen anderen Slytherins zum Schloss. Harry wurde neugierig von seinen Mitschülern beäugt, was seine Situation nicht gerade leichter machte. Draco bemerkt dies und verteilte an jeden Einzelnen gifte Blicke, mit der Warnung den Kleinen vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen.

Bevor Harry die Große Halle betrat, wurde er von Professor McGonagall entdeckt. Sie wirkte überrascht und erschrocken ihn zu sehen und noch mehr verwunderte sie, dass sie ihn inmitten aller Slytherins vorfand. Minerva McGonagall nahm sich vor, augenblicklich Professor Dumbledore über Harrys Erscheinen in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Harry wollte sich mit zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch setzen. Es war ihm sogar egal, ob es den Professoren passte oder nicht. Da er jedoch Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich ziehen wollte, verabschiedete er sich traurig - fast unverständlich - von seinen Freunden und schlug den Weg zum Gryffindor Tisch ein. Noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, schnappten sich ihn Fred und George und ließen ihn in ihre Mitte Platz nehmen.

"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Harry", flüsterte Fred, "wir werden aufpassen, dass dir keiner dieser Pfeifen zu nahe kommt!" In der Halle herrschte lautstarker Betrieb, bis auf bei den Schülern, welche Eltern Ordensmitglieder waren. Diese hatten natürlich vom Verschwinden Harrys erfahren und waren nun sprachlos darüber, dass er hier am Tisch saß. Sie gafften ihn an und handelten sich damit vernichtende Blicke von Fred und George ein.

Ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, sorgte Professor McGonagall für Ruhe und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. „Bevor der Sprechende Hut mit der Einteilung der Erstklässler beginnt, rufe ich nun einige Namen auf, welche Professor Snape anschließend aus der Halle folgen mögen." Besorgt blickte sie zu ihrem Haustisch.

„Turpin Lisa" Ein verwirrtes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw stand auf und ging verängstigt hinüber zu Professor Snape. „Branstone Eleanor" Eleanor erhob sich vom Hufflepufftisch und schlich ebenfalls zu Snape. Ackerly Stewart aus Ravenclaw musste zweimal aufgefordert werden, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. Es folgten einige weitere Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.

„Weasley Fred" Verwirrt, wie alle anderen vor ihm auch, stand er auf, sah Harry und seinen Zwillingsbruder verständnislos an und gesellte sich zu Snape. Ein einziger Schüler wurde aus Slytherin aufgerufen. „Weasley George" Harry fühlte sich vollkommen leer, als nun auch George aufstehen musste. Es folgten weitere Schüler und beim letzten Namen stockte Professor McGonagall. Verständnislose Blicke und aufgeregtes Gemurmel machten sich in der Großen Halle breit.

„Harry Potter!" Alles verstummte augenblicklich und sämtliche Augenpaare huschten zu dem Goldjungen und folgten seinen unsicheren Gang zu Professor Snape. Dort angekommen atmete er erleichtert aus. Er wusste nicht was auf ihn zukam, jedoch beruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass Fred und George bei ihm waren. Auch wenn ihm die Anwesenheit von Draco und Blaise ebenso lieb gewesen wäre. Er wollte nicht von ihnen getrennt werden! Nicht jetzt, wo er sie doch kennen lernen wollte.

Mit eiskaltem Blick und wehendem Umhang ging Snape voraus und bedeutete den aufgerufenen Schülern ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie aus der Halle in ein verlassenes, altes Klassenzimmer. „Um der herrschenden Verwirrung Einhalt zu gebieten, will ich euch erklären, was nun auf euch zukommt…", meinte Snape desinteressiert. Mit angehaltenem Atmen tauschten sie untereinander nervöse Blicke aus und warteten auf die Erklärung.

„Ihr seid aufgerufen worden, da ihr die Wahl zwischen zwei Häuser hattet." Die Stille war erdrückend und alle anwesenden Augenpaare huschten zu Harry. Jeder war entsetzt zu erfahren, dass Harry Potter, der Goldjunge und Gryffindor durch und durch, kein hundert Protzentiger Löwe sein sollte. Selbst Fred und George waren überrascht.

Severus spürte Harrys Unbehagen und ergriff wiederholt das Wort, um die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Schützling abzulenken. „Nach der Einteilung der Erstklässler werdet ihr erneut den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen und erfahren in welches Haus ihr endgültig kommt." Seine Augen huschten über die Schüler und blickten unbeteiligt. „Dies ist eine Anordnung des Zaubereiministeriums! Welche Gründe damit verbunden sind, wollten sie Professor Dumbledore allerdings nicht mitteilen."

Beklommene Blicke machten die Runde und blieben abermals auf Harry ruhen. Die Frage stand jedem Einzelnen ins Gesicht geschrieben: Zwischen welchen Häusern konnte der Junge, der lebt, die Wahl gehabt haben?! Aber auch die eigene Auswahl wurde von jedem überdacht. Viele wollten ihre Häuser nicht wechseln, hielten es jedoch für aussichtslos zu widersprechen – schließlich kam die Anweisung hierzu vom Ministerium! „Es ist Zeit…", sagte Professor Snape und schritt voran in Richtung der Großen Halle.

Dort angekommen, ging er zum Lehrertisch und nahm Platz, während der Schulleiter das Wort ergriff. „Wie ich bereits sagte, werden nun diejenigen Schüler den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, welche die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern gehabt hatten." Die Augen des alten Mannes klebten an SEINEM Jungen.

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, lief nach Plan. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten es nicht fertig gebracht, den Jungen zu finden. Kurz vor dem Ende der Ferien erschien eine Eule des Ministeriums mit der Weisung allen Schülern, welche die Wahl hatten, erneut den Hut aufsetzen zu lassen. Dumbledore wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er war sofort nach London gereist, um dem ein Riegel vorzuschieben – ohne jeden Erfolg.

Und nun kam es wie es kommen musste: Der Junge tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf und muss nun den Hut aufsetzen. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte es der Schulleiter sein Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hoffte inständig, dass alles nach seinem Willen geschehen möge.

Entscheidend war, dass Harry Potter wieder unter seiner Fuchtel stand. Heute Abend, nach dem Essen, würde er ihn sich vornehmen. Nie wieder würde es Albus Dumbledore soweit kommen lassen!

Dennoch war ihm unwohl zumute. Wo hatte sich der Junge die ganze Zeit über versteckt gehalten? Hatte er Hilfe? Einzig allein die Tatsache, dass Voldemort von seinem Verschwinden nicht Bescheid wusste, ließ ihn aufatmen. Severus Snape war einer seiner besten Männer. Welch ein Glück, dass dieser auf seiner Seite stand!

Unbehaglich verfolgte er die zweite Einteilung an diesem Abend. Bereits die Aufteilung der Erstklässler bereitete ihn Sorge. Viele – zu viele – sind nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden. Einige wenige nach Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Und nur zwei Schüler sind neu nach Gryffindor gekommen. Er konnte es nicht fassen!

Seine Stimmung besserte sich, als viele der älteren Schüler nach Gryffindor kamen. Nur noch wenige standen und warteten bis sie an der Reihe waren. Unter ihnen Harry Potter sowie Fred und George Weasley. Der Schulleiter ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Dieser musste einfach wieder in sein Haus kommen! Etwas anderes konnte er sich auch gar nicht vorstellen.

Schließlich hatte er all die Jahre über ganze Arbeit geleistet! Der Junge hasste die Slytherins inzwischen genauso wie er selbst! Es konnte also gar nichts schief gehen…. Vorausgesetzt der Sprechende Hut würde wieder mit sich reden lassen… Er schickte stille Stoßgebete gen Himmel.

Als nächstes war Fred an der Reihe. Langsam ging er zum Stuhl, nahm den Sprechenden Hut und setzte ihn auf. Von vielen wurde er beobachtet – im Besonderen jedoch von seinen Geschwistern. George betrachtete ihn gelassen, Ron und Ginny hingegen hatten die Augen zu Schlitzen gezogen und schauten grimmig. Sie konnten es nicht glauben, dass die Zwillinge sich erneut einteilen lassen mussten.

In die Stiller der Halle hinein verkündete der Sprechende Hut seine Wahl. „Slytherin" Der Rothaarige erhob sich und schlenderte zu seinem neuen Haustisch. Dort angekommen wurde er mit großen Augen empfangen. Nur wenige konnten ihre Maske aufrecht erhalten und noch weniger konnten glauben, dass gerade ein Weasley ein Mitglied ihres Hauses geworden worden war.

Die gleiche Szene spielte sich ein zweites Mal ab – diesmal bei George. Die Zwillinge hatten nicht einmal ihre Mine verzogen. Mit gelassenem Gesichtsausdruck saßen sie an ihrem neuen Haustisch und wurden von deren Mitgliedern neugierig gemustert. Dem Gryffindortisch stand die Verwunderung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es wurde sich aufgebracht unterhalten und insbesondere der nun einzige männliche Weasley konnte es nicht fassen und gestikulierte wild.

Ein verwirrter Dumbledore sorgte für Ruhe und die Einteilung fuhr fort. Turpin Lisa wurde wieder nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt, woraufhin sie erleichtert aufatmete. Ackerly Stewart kam hingegen nach Hufflepuff. Schließlich stand nur noch Harry Potter vorne und wartete darauf den Hut aufsetzen zu können.

_Aaaaaaaah da bist du ja wieder… ich fragte mich bereits, wann du wohl an der Reihe sein magst…_, piepste eine leise Stimme im inneren des Hutes. _Bis heute kann ich meine Entscheidung nicht verstehen… du musst ihn das Haus deines Vaters und Großvaters. Einzig dort gehörst du hin und kannst dein Glück finden! Bitte verzeih meine Fehlentscheidung… Du, Erbe Slytherins, kehrst nun endlich in das Haus deiner Familie zurück... nach Slytherin! _

Das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut in die Halle hinein. Vollkommende Stille umfing Harry und entsetzte Blicke sahen ihn an. Diese Prozedur hatte wenige Sekunden gedauert. Alle hatten gesehen, dass er den Sprechenden Hut kaum auf den Kopf gesetzt als dieser bereits seine Entscheidung verkündet hatte.

Unschlüssig stand Harry in der Großen Halle. Er konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. Ungläubig sah er zum Gryffindortisch, wo er fassungslos angesehen wurde. Endlose Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, welche quälend langsam verstrichen, ohne dass sich etwas regte. Bis Severus aufstand und zu Harry ging. „Folgen Sie mir bitte, Mr. Potter."

Dieser brachte ihn zum Tisch der Slytherins und blieb vor Draco stehen. „Wenn Sie sich bitte um Mr Potter kümmern mögen…", sprach er einen verblüfften Draco Malfoy an. „Natürlich!" Sofort rückten die Slytherins zusammen, damit sich Harry zwischen Draco und Blaise setzen konnte. Severus ging zurück zu seinem Platz und blickte kalt in die Runde.

Dumbledore konnte es nicht fassen! Außer sich vor Wut, versuchte er diese hinunter zu schlucken und seine ebenso entsetzten Schüler anzulächeln, was ihm kläglich misslang. „Es war ein langer Tag heute… lasst es euch schmecken und anschließend wünsche ich euch eine geruhsame Nacht in Hogwarts." Beherrscht nahm er Platz und ließ sich fieberhaft sein Vorgehen durch den Kopf gehen…

Neugierig wurde Harry von den Slytherins gemustert. Allerdings sprach ihn keiner an, da ihnen Draco zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie den Kleinen heute in Ruhe lassen sollten. Nur George konnte sich keine weitere Sekunde zurück halten. „Du hattest die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern… und eines davon war Slytherin???" Überrascht gaffte er seinen Freund an.

„Ähm ja…", gestand dieser kleinlaut. „Ist ja nicht zu fassen… aber na ja, gut… ganz so weit hergeholt ist es gar nicht… schließlich ist es bei uns haar genauso" Fred grinste verschmitzt. „Eigentlich hatten wir uns in unserem ersten Jahr dagegen entschieden… aber nach all dem was wir in den Ferien erlebt haben…", er brach ab und sein Bruder fuhr fort. „…haben wir uns gedacht, wir jagen denen mal einen richtigen Schrecken ein und zeigen ihnen, dass man mit uns nicht machen kann, was anderen gerade passt!" Zufrieden grinsten sie sich an. „Auch wenn wir dafür tief sinken mussten…" Crabbe, Goyle und Milli sahen sie bitterböse an und von Blaise, welcher neben George saß, bekamen sie einen Schlag auf die Schulter.

Beschwichtigend hoben beide die Hände und grinsten. „Hey, nehmt doch nicht alles so ernst…" Auch Harry musste mittlerweile lachen. „Ihr könnt doch froh sein… jetzt müssen wir uns neue Opfer für unsere ‚Experimente' suchen…" Beide lachten und wurden von den Slytherins abschätzend gemustert. „Nein, nun mal im Ernst", Fred sah die Slytherins in seinem Umkreis an. „Ich trau euch kein Stück über den Weg… aber wir beide werden versuchen, uns zusammen zu reißen und erst einmal alles auf uns zukommen zu lassen… aber ich warne euch: Wagt es Harry etwas anzutun und ihr bekommt es mit uns zu tun!" Ohne Widerworte zuzulassen, blickten sie in die Runde und ließen keine Zweifel an ihren Worten aufkommen.

Dankbar sah Harry die Zwillinge an. „Ich finde es super, dass wir weiterhin im selben Haus sind!", strahlte er und begann endlich etwas zu essen. Einzig allein am Tisch der Slytherins herrschte eine gerade zu heitere Stimmung, welche beim Gryffindortisch dem genauen Gegenteil entsprach. Dort, könnte man denken, sei gerade jemand gestorben.

_/Nun brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen darüber machen, wie wir Harry beschützen können…/_, meinte Blaise zu Draco.

_/Ein Glück! Jetzt soll es auch nur einer wagen ihm zu Nahe zu kommen…/_

Harrys Angst vor diesem Tag war verflogen. Er freute sich darüber bei seinen Freunden sitzen zu können und war besonders mit Fred und George in Gespräche vertieft.

Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, verschwanden die Gerichte und Dumbledore erhob sich von neuem. „Bevor ich euch endgültig in die Federn lasse, muss ich euch noch einige Dinge mitteilen. Ich hoffe, ich habe trotz der heutigen Ereignisse und euren vollen Magens eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit" Ernst sah er in die Runde – das Lächeln war ihm vergangen.

„Zum einen möchte ich euch euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen…" Noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, schwang die Tür auf und ein Mann im langen, grünen Umhang und silberblonden Haaren, welche er zusammengebunden hatte, betrat die große Halle, gefolgt von zwei weiteren Personen. Die Slytherins, aber auch die anderen, glaubten ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.

Niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy betrat den Saal. Gefolgt von Tom Riddle und Salazar Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy war jedem bekannt, Tom Riddle wurde hingegen nur von einigen Slytherins erkannt und Salazar Slytherin hatte sich bisher nur dreien von ihnen offenbart.

Sprachlos verfolgten die Schüler die drei Neuankömmlinge mit ihren Blicken. „Wie ich bereits begann,", fuhr Dumbledore, verärgert über die Unterbrechung, fort. „wird Professor Malfoy das Fach für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen."

Lautstark machten besonders die Gryffindor ihren Ärger Luft. Nicht nur, dass – ihrer Meinung nach - die Slytherins ihnen ihren Harry Potter weggenommen hatten, nein, nun bekamen sie auch noch den Todesser schlechthin als Lehrer vorgesetzt!

Die Slytherins hingegen brachen in Jubel und Beifall aus. Freudig empfingen sie ihren neuen Lehrer. Professor Malfoy zeigte keine Regung und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore fortfuhr. Dieser bemühte sich um Ruhe – war allerdings ebenso wie die Gryffindors verärgert.

Auch diese Neuerung hatte er dem Ministerium zu verdanken! Diese hatten nicht nur die Frechheit besessen, eine Neuauswahl der Schüler, welche die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern hatten, anzuordnen, sie hatten ihm auch gleich drei neue Lehrer vor die Nase gesetzt. Sein Möglichstes hatte er unternommen, um dem einen Riegel vorzuschieben… gebracht hatte es ihm nichts. Allmählich bekam Albus Dumbledore Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren…

Die beiden anderen Männer kannte er nicht. Natürlich hatte er versucht Informationen über beide einzuholen. Viel hatte er nicht herausgefunden. Einer der beiden war lange Zeit im Ausland beschäftigt gewesen und der andere arbeitete seit Jahren im Ministerium und war nie aufgefallen. Nur über den Namen war er äußerst verwundert: Welche Eltern benannten ihr Kind schon nach dem Unnennbaren?!

„Desweiteren wird Professor Riddle ein neueingeführtes Fach lehren… Das Ministerium hat beschlossen ‚Dunkle Künste' unterrichten zu lassen…" Nun war es völlig um die Ruhe geschehen. Lautstarke Proteste waren zu vernehmen und jeder redete durcheinander. Insbesondere am Tisch der Gryffindors gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie versuchten sich dagegen zu wehren und wollten wissen, ob dort Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf vor ihnen stand. Lediglich am Tisch der Slytherins brach freudiges Gemurmel aus. Diese konnten sich ihr Grinsen nicht verkneifen und die Vorfreude war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Nachdem es Dumbledore endlich gelungen war Ruhe in die aufgebrachte Menge zu bringen, begann er von neuem mit seiner Erklärung. „Ich kann eure Zweifel nachvollziehen…" Und wie er dies konnte! Unerbittlich hatte er versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren… „aber dies ist eine Anordnung des Ministeriums! Ab nächster Woche werden bei euch verschiedene Tests durchgeführt, um zu klären, ob ihr dieses Fach belegen werdet. Viele von euch werden für dieses Fach gar nicht zugelassen." Mit beruhigender Miene blickte er seine Schüler an und versicherte, dass Lord Voldmort nicht vor ihnen stand.

Salazar Slytherin stellte er als Tom Riddles Bruder vor und schilderte, dass dieser das Fach Wahrsagen übernehmen würde. Hierbei hatte niemand etwas auszusetzen. Einzig allein die Patil Zwillinge schienen damit ein Problem zu haben, worauf jedoch niemand einging.

Nachdem dies geklärt war, entließ Dumbledore sie endlich in ihre wohlverdiente Nachtruhe. Draco schnappte sich Harry und mit allen anderen Slytherins machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Eines sei gleich vorneweg gesagt…", richtete er sich an Harry, Fred und George. „Vielleicht ist es auch bereits selbst aufgefallen: Wir Slytherins treten immer als Ganzes – als Gruppe – auf. Ein Beispiel: Wir beginnen erst dann mit dem essen, wenn auch wirklich alle am Tisch sitzen…"

Die drei ließen sich dies durch den Kopf gehen und mussten zugeben, dass dies stimmte. Ihnen war schon öfter aufgefallen, dass die Slytherins immer als Gruppe auftraten und sie nie irgendwelche Streitigkeiten mitbekommen hatten. Ehe Draco fortfahren konnte, baute sich ein Mann mit langen weißen Haaren vor ihnen auf und sah sie durch seine Halbmondbrille hinweg freundlich an.

„Guten Abend, Harry. Schön dich zu sehen!", lächelte Professor Dumbledore. „Würdest du mir bitte in mein Büro folgen. Wir beide haben vieles zu bereden…" Noch bevor Harry oder seine Freunde ein Wort des Widerspruchs heraus brachten, ergriff jemand anderes das Wort.

„Aber, aber Professor Dumbledore… das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Es ist schon sehr spät… Mr Potter dürfte müde und erschöpft sein. Außerdem, wenn ich das richtig bemerkt habe, wollte ihn Mr Malfoy gerade mit den Verhaltensweisen Slytherins' vertraut machen. Ihr Gespräch dürfte sich sicher verlegen lassen…" Nahezu frech lächelte Professor Riddle – alias Salazar Slytherin – in die Runde. Tom und Lucius standen hinter ihm.

Wütend blickte er die neuen Professoren an. Das Ministerium hatte ihn gleich drei Aufpasser auf den Hals gehetzt. Das machte die Verwirklichung seines Vorhabens nicht unbedingt einfacher… Als er Harry gerade einen morgigen Termin nennen wollte, wurde er erneut unterbrochen – diesmal von Severus, welcher um ein Gespräch bat.

Freundlich wünschte er Harry eine Gute Nacht, sah Tom, Lucius und Salazar verhasst an und ging mit Severus davon. Inzwischen befanden sich nur noch die drei Professoren, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Milli, Crabbe, Goyle und die Weasley Zwillinge in der Eingangshalle. „Ihr wusstet es…", platzte Draco los. „Und wir hatten uns noch Gedanken gemacht, wie wir am besten auf Harry aufpassen können… wieso habt ihr uns nichts gesagt?!"

„Ihr habt doch nicht allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass wir Harry zurück in die Höhle des Löwen lassen, oder?!", zwinkerte Salazar. Fred und George wunderten sich zwar darüber, dass Harry den neuen Professor zu kennen schien, sagten aber nichts. Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er konnte es kaum glauben… seine Ängste hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst. Er war nun zusammen mit seinen Freunden im selben Haus, Fred und George waren bei ihm und selbst Tom, Salazar und Lucius waren hier. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er hätte sie sehr vermisst.

„Ich würde sagen, ihr geht nun ins Bett", sagte Lucius. „Es war heute ein langer Tag und ihr seid sicher müde. Außerdem habt ihr morgen frei… diesen können wir gern gemeinsam verbringen und alle ungeklärten Fragen aus der Welt schaffen." Fred und George waren erstaunt darüber, dass Lucius ohne Hass und Verachtung sprach. So hatten sie ihn noch nie erlebt! Diese Situation bestätigte ihnen Harrys Erfahrungen. Er konnte wirklich anders sein… und, so komisch es auch klang, aber Lucius schien Harry zu mögen. Besorgt wie ein Vater hatte er den Kleinen beobachtet und erleichtert aufgeatmet, als er sah, wie glücklich Harry lächelte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Noch bevor sie die Halle verlassen konnten, wurden sie zum zweiten Male an diesem Abend aufgehalten. Ein Mädchen mit buschigem braunem Haar und überlangen Vorderzähnen drängte sich zu Harry durch.

Bei diesem angekommen, fiel sie ihm freudig um den Hals und begrüßte ihn. „Harry, schön dich zu sehen! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Ron und ich haben uns schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wieso hast du uns im Hogwarts-Express nicht aufgesucht?! Wir haben doch auf dich gewartet…", quasselte Hermine ohne Punkt und Komma.

Fassungslos stand Harry da und starrte seine ehemalige Freundin an. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Wie konnte diese es überhaupt wagen?! Während den Ferien hatte er sich die Finger wund geschrieben, um mit seinen Freunden in Kontakt zu treten… Nicht den Hauch eines Lebenszeichens hatte er von den Beiden bekommen! Seine Erinnerungen wanderten weiter an die Begegnung in der Winkelgasse… sie mögen ihn zwar nicht erkannt haben, aber ihr Verhalten sprach Bände! Und nun stellte sie sich hier vor ihm hin und machte IHM auch noch Vorwürfe…

Harry begann zu zittern. Diesmal jedoch nicht aus Angst – nein, er zitterte vor Wut! Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, diese zu unterdrücken und vollkommen ruhig zu antworten. „Wieso, wenn ich fragen darf, habt ihr beide es nicht für nötig befunden mich im Zug aufzusuchen? Wieso habt ihr mir auf all meine Briefe nicht geantwortet? Wieso habt ihr mich nicht aus dem Ligusterweg rausgeholt?" Mit jedem Satz wurde Harry lauter und mit jedem Wort sprudelte seine ganze Wut und Verachtung für dieses Schlammblut und dessen Freund hervor.

Selbstbewusst und voller Hass stand er vor ihr und sah sie an. Seine Freunde versammelten sich geschlossen um ihn und blickten ebenso verachtend auf das Schlammblut. „Wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist, Granger, dann machst du dich jetzt aus dem Staub…", flüsterte Draco kalt, aber gut verständlich. Crabbe und Goyle ließen ihre Fäuste knacken.

Völlig verwirrt sah Hermine zu den Slytherins und dann zu Harry. _Was ging hier vor sich? Das darf nicht sein… So sollte es nicht laufen… Hier geht etwas verdammt schief! Vielleicht hätten Ron und ich ihm doch antworten sollen… _Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„Aber Harry! Ron und ich haben versucht dir zu schreiben… aber Dumbledore hat es uns verboten… du weißt doch…", versuchte das Mädchen verzweifelt zu erklären. _Was geht hier schief? Beim letzten Mal ist Harry zwar auch an die Decke gegangen, aber er hat sich mit unseren Erklärungen zufrieden gegeben… Ich muss dringend mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen!_

„Lüg mich nicht an!", schrie Harry nun fast. „Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht einmal versucht habt, mit mir in Kontakt zu treten… Fred und George haben mir alles erzählt!" Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, konnte aber dennoch nicht verhindern, dass diese zitterten. Die Weasley Zwillinge blickten Hermine ebenfalls kalt an und nickten bestätigend.

„Harry, sie lügen! Sie wollen dir nur etwas vorspielen… Ron und ich sind deine Freunde…" Sie wollte Harry am Arm packen und ihn von den Slytherins wegziehen. „Komm mit zu uns! Du gehörst nicht zu diesen verlogenen Schlangen!" Noch bevor sie einen Schritt gehen konnte, hatte sich Harry bereits losgerissen. „Mag sein, dass sie Schlangen sind… aber verlogen sind ganz andere…" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und ging.

Hasserfüllt sahen die Slytherins Hermine an und folgten anschließend ihrem Schützling. Dieser war bereits mit tränenverschleierten Blick in die Kerker gestürmt und wartete, angelehnt an einer Wand, auf sie. Noch immer zitterte er am ganzen Körper. „Harry…" Milli kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihn sofort in ihre Arme. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr dich diese Begegnung belastet und durcheinander gebracht hat… aber sei dir bewusst: Wir sind für dich da!" Ermutigend lächelte sie den Kleinen an.

Dieser brachte ein Lächeln zustande und erwiderte ihre freundschaftliche Umarmung. „Na kommt, gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum… dort können wir in Ruhe alles bereden…" Draco schnappte sich Harry und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Ach, hier ist der also…", staunte Fred. „George und ich haben ihn etwas woanders vermutet…" Obwohl die Auseinandersetzung noch immer in Harrys Kopf hallte und ihm der Schrecken in seinen Knochen saß, musste er grinsen. Da er schon einmal im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen war, war dessen Aufenthaltsort keine Überraschung mehr für ihn.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits ziemlich leer und somit beanspruchten die Neuankömmlinge sofort die begehrten Plätze am Kamin. Harry starrte auf den Boden und sagte kein Wort. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet auf einen seiner alten Freunde zu treffen. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Da niemand wagte die Stille zu unterbrechen, wurde er von Draco einfach in den Arm genommen. Er hielt ihn fest und zeigte ihm somit, dass er für ihn da sein wollte.

Nach langem Schweigen kniete sich Fred vor Harry und ergriff schließlich das Wort. „Harry… ich weiß du bist durcheinander… und weißt vielleicht nicht wen du glauben sollst… nun, du weißt, dass ich den Slytherins noch immer kein Stück über den Weg traue… aber eines kann ich dir versichern: Weder Ron noch Hermine haben versucht dir zu schreiben oder sonst wie mit dir in Kontakt zu treten!" Traurig sahen sich beide an.

„Und was ich bisher, in den wenigen Stunden unserer Zusammenkunft, erlebt habe verwundert mich und lässt mich nicht mehr ganz so voreingenommen sein… ob es todernst gemeint ist, kann ich noch nicht beurteilen, aber diese ganzen Schlangen hier scheinen dich wirklich zu mögen und es belastet sie auch sehr, dass du so verletzt worden bist…" Ernst sah er die Slytherins, zu denen er nun selbst gehörte, an.

Harry ließ den heutigen Tag Revue passieren. Er dachte an die herzliche Verabschiedung von Cissa… die Aufmunterung seiner Freunde… Freunde… Er begann langsam zu begreifen, was dies tatsächlich bedeutete. Mit Ron und Hermine hatte er abgeschlossen. Dies tat er bereits vor der Ankunft in Hogwarts. Er war mit ‚neuen' Freunden nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Diese waren für ihn da – zeigten ihm immer wieder aufs Neue, was es heißt für andere da zu sein. Er wollte auch für sie da sein und ihnen keinen weiteren Kummer bereiten. Lächelnd blickte er ihnen in die Augen.

„Ich möchte euch danken! Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde…" Auch wenn ihm die Begegnung mit Hermine noch immer in den Knochen saß, tat es nicht mehr so schlimm weh. Dank der Unterstützung von Draco, Blaise, Milli, Fred, George, Crabbe und Goyle. Unendlich war er ihnen dankbar! Lächelnd schlief er mit diesem Gedanken, an Draco gelehnt, ein.

* * *

_**A/N: Zur Erinnerung: Ich gehe nicht genau nach den Büchern… d. h. Fred und George sind nicht abgehauen, sondern gehen weiterhin nach Hogwarts… ^_^ Ich nehm mir die Freiheit, mir das so zurecht zu basteln, weil ich die Zwillinge soooooo toll und lustig find und sie einfach an Harrys Seite gehören!! **_


	16. Dieses war der erste Streich…

*auf knie werf und um verzeihung bettel*  
Ich gebe zu, es ist schon fast nicht mehr zu entschuldigen... Ich habe ein ganzes Jahr gebraucht, das neue Kapitel hochzuladen... *um gnade fleh*

Ich möchte mich dennoch in aller Form, bei allen, die meine FF mögen und verfolgen, entschuldigen! Tut mir echt leid!

Ich hatte zum ersten Mal mit einer Schreibblockade zu kämpfen... :( Das ist echt schrecklich. Jedesmal, wenn ich mir das Kapitel vornahm, hab ich absolut nichts zu Papier gebracht.

Jetzt ist es aber endlich wieder soweit... Das neue Kapitel ist da! *für alle kekse hinstell*

Kijadra Zabini: Die Zwillinge MÜSSEN einfach an Harrys Seite... ;)

Nicki: Hoffentlich gefällts dir ^^

Gast: Jetzt gehts endlich weiter! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

_Gedanken_

_/Telepathie/_

_~Parsel~_

13. Dieses war der erste Streich…

Im Schlaf lächelnd kuschelte sich Harry näher an seine Wärmequelle. Lange hatte er nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Lange hatte er nicht mehr so gut geträumt. Kein Albtraum hatte es gewagt ihn diese Nacht heimzusuchen.

Aufgrund des friedlichen Schnurrens, welches der Kleine von sich gab, erwachte die „Wärmequelle" und musste bei dessen Anblick lächeln. Es tat gut, Harrys friedliches und unbekümmertes Gesicht zu sehen. Draco drehte sich, mit dem Gesicht, zu Harry und beobachtete ihn.

Nachdem er gestern, an Draco gekuschelt, eingeschlafen war, hatte niemand ihn von seinem Kissen trennen können. Somit hatte sich der ungekrönte Prinz Slytherins kurzerhand dazu entschlossen, den Kleinen mit in sein Bett zu nehmen. Harry war nicht ein einziges Mal aufgewacht und auch jetzt machte er keine Anstalten, aus seinen Träumen zurück zu kehren.

Draco hatte vorgehabt, die Schnurrkatze weiter schlafen zu lassen, jedoch hielt es irgendjemand für angebracht, außerhalb der Tür lautstark auf sich aufmerksam zu machen… „GUUUUUUTEN MORGEN IHR SCHLAFMÜTZEN… Zeit aus eurem Schönheitsschlaf zu erwachen… wir haben Hunger!", drang eine nervtötende Stimme, zusammen mit lautstarken Klopfen, in das Zimmer.

_/Mach, dass du Land gewinnst, Blaise, sonst…/_, wollte Draco gerade seinen Ärger Luft machen, da wurde er auch schon unterbrochen.

_/Sonst was? Wirst du mich dann mit deinem Kissen zu Tode werfen…?/_, spöttelte Blaise und Draco konnte sich sein blödes Grinsen nur zu gut vorstellen.

„Was'n los? Wer macht'n hier so'n Krach?", kam es verschlafen von Harry, welcher sich sein Kissen über den Kopf zog. Plötzlich sprang er, wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, blickte sich verwirrt im Zimmer um; bis sein Blick schließlich völlig verwirrt – beinahe entsetzt – an Draco hängen blieb.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry? Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut?", beängstigt hechtete Draco auf und war sofort an seiner Seite. Diese Reaktion veranlasste Harry, falls dies überhaupt möglich war, sich noch entsetzter umzublicken.

„Ich habe bei dir im Bett geschlafen?" Harry versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er dorthin gekommen war. „Da ist doch nichts dabei, Harry. Wirklich! Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung… du warst gestern nicht von mir zu trennen und da ich auch müde war, habe ich einfach kurzerhand entschlossen, dich mit in mein Bett zu nehmen." Er lächelte Harry an.

In diesem Moment wäre wohl jede Tomate neidisch auf Harry gewesen. Mit seinem hochrot angelaufenen Gesicht war er gerade die härteste Konkurrenz für eine jede von ihnen. Interessiert beobachtete er den Fussel vor seinen Füßen und wünschte sich ein Loch, um sich zu verkriechen.

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du bist süß, wenn du rot wirst…" Falls Harry noch röter hätte werden können, hätte er dies spätestens jetzt getan. Nervös fingerte er an seinem Schlafanzug – _Hat Draco mir den angezogen? _– und wagte es nicht, Draco anzusehen.

„Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen", versuchte Draco es noch einmal, „wir sind doch Freunde! Es hat mir wirklich nichts ausgemacht… du bist der beste Ersatz, den man für eine Wärmflasche bekommen kann…" Unsicher blickte Harry auf und nachdem er sah, dass Draco immer noch lächelte, veranlasste dies ihn ebenso zum Lächeln.

„War ähm bin ich denn nicht lästig gewesen? Hat es dich nicht gestört, dass ich ähm mich… na ja… an dich ääh gekuschelt habe?", flüsterte Harry unsicher und zwirbelte seinen Ärmel zwischen den Fingern. Himmel, was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht? Was Draco jetzt wohl von ihm denken mochte? Hatte er gestern wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich an Draco zu klammern, wie ein kleines Äffchen?

„Harry", sagte Draco nun ernst, „du bist mein Freund! Du hast mich gestern gebraucht und ich war gern für dich da! Es macht mir absolut nichts aus, dass du bei mir geschlafen hast!" Er lächelte wieder. „Ganz im Gegenteil.. so gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen." Das Tomatenrot in Harrys Gesicht nahm nicht einen Hauch ab.

„Dann ist ja gut", nuschelte er sehr verlegen. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Unsicher huschte sein Blick zu seinem Freund. Er befürchtete, dieser könne sein trommelndes Herz bemerken. Unbemerkt wischte er seine feuchten Hände an der Hose ab und versuchte, dieses merkwürdige Gefühl im seinen Innern zu deuten. So etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt! Hunger war es jedenfalls nicht…

Da Draco merkte, dass dem Kleinen die Situation unangenehm war, wollte er nicht weiter darauf herum reiten und schlug ihm vor, sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen. „Sag mal, habt ihr mir eigentlich zugehört?", ertönte Blaise' enttäuschte Stimme, da er annahm, nicht beachtet zu werden. Unerbittlich hämmerte er gegen die Tür.

„Läuft bei dir noch alles rund?" Nachdem sich Draco umgezogen hatte, riss er die Tür auf und funkelte Blaise an. „Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Draco… einen wunderschönen guten Morgen." Der Spott in seiner Stimme war nicht zu verkennen. Hinter Blaise grinsten die Weasley Zwillinge und blickten sich im Zimmer nach Harry um.

Dieser kam kurz darauf aus dem Badezimmer – mit einem Hauch rosa im Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", flöteten beide. „Na, alles fit? Wie war deine erste Nacht bei den Schlangen? Wir teilen uns unser Zimmer übrigens mit dem Typen, der bereits in der Früh einen Lärm macht, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr." Dabei deutete er auf Blaise.

„Von wegen Krach", schmollte Blaise. „Wir sind spät dran. Wahrscheinlich warten bereits alle anderen auf uns. Was kann ich bitte dafür, wenn man euch alle kaum wach bekommt?" Gespielt beleidigt drehte er sich weg.

„Ich habe gut geschlafen", nuschelte Harry. Dass er die Nacht nicht in seinem Bett, gegenüber von Dracos, verbracht hatte, behielt er vorsichtshalber für sich. „Wollen wir nun gehen?" Harry war es immer noch peinlich und wollte im Moment nur raus aus dem Schlafsaal. Die drei Unbeteiligten waren zwar verwundert, schoben die Reaktion des Kleinen aber auf die gestrige Begegnung mit dem Schlammblut.

Gemeinsam hasteten die Fünf in Richtung der Großen Halle. Dort angekommen, stellten sie fest, dass sie tatsächlich als Letzte kamen. Den Blicken, der bereits anwesenden Slytherins nach zu urteilen, waren sie sogar verdammt spät dran. „Wo wart ihr denn so lang?", fragte Milli vorwurfsvoll. „Ich", begann Blaise sich wichtig zu machen, „war rechtzeitig fertig. Da ich mich allerdings um unsere Langschläfer hier kümmern musste …" Den Satz ließ er unbeendet.

Fred und George grinsten frech in die Runde und Draco nahm unbeeindruckt neben Harry platz, welcher so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich ziehen wollte. Endlich konnten die Slytherins mit ihrem Frühstück beginnen.

Nachdem die ersten Bissen geschluckt waren, war der Ärger über die Wartezeit auch schon vergessen. Crabbe und Goyle wurden gar nicht mehr damit fertig, sich ihre Teller voll zuschaufeln.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie unsere Stundenpläne aussehen", begann Blaise nach seinem dritten Toast glücklich schmatzend. „Hoffentlich hält sich die gemeinsame Stundenanzahl mit den Gryffindors in Grenzen!" Draco schaute böse zu den Beteiligten am Tisch, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube dieses Glück werden wir nicht haben… nicht bei Dumbledore! Und schon gar nicht, wenn ich in der Klasse bin. Dumbledore wird mich mit so vielen Löwen wie möglich in einen Raum sperren wollen…", fügte er niedergeschlagen hinzu.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Harry. Wir werden bei dir sein. Notfalls werden wir zu nicht allzu netten Mitteln greifen, um die Verräter von dir fernzuhalten", versicherte Milli aufmunternd. Harry lächelte dankbar. „Ich weiß! Deshalb mach ich mir auch keine Gedanken."

Das Frühstück verschwand und Dumbledore erhob sich. „Da ihr nun alle gesättigt seid, hoffe ich, ihr könnt mir noch einen Augenblick lang euer Gehör schenken." Wie immer lächelnd wandte er sich in die Runde.

„Wie ich gestern bereits erwähnte, sollen verschiedene Tests durchgeführt werden, wobei festgestellt wird, ob ihr in Dunkle Künste unterrichtet werdet, oder nicht. Nun, diese werden heute und morgen stattfinden. Je nach Einteilung, welche von euren Hauslehrern vorgenommen wird, habt ihr also einen Tag frei. Bei dem Test selber, werden zwei Lehrer sowie zwei Ministeriumsangestellte anwesend sein und ihn durchführen. Eure Hauslehrer werden nun die Reihenfolge bekannt geben." Dumbledore nahm beherrscht platz.

Die vier Hauslehrer erhoben sich und begannen klassenweise ihren Schützlingen die Einteilung zu verkünden.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie dieser Test aussehen soll", feixte Fred. „Hmm, vielleicht müssen wir es mit einem Troll, nein besser mit einem Drachen aufnehmen… ja und der Gewinner kann am Unterricht teilnehmen!", verkündete George seinen Vorschlag. Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wunderbare Idee, Rotschopf. Dann hat quasi nur Harry eine Chance…" Der Genannte grinste verlegen. „Solange es weiter nichts ist…"

„Ich frag mich ernsthaft, wie ihr es bisher so weit geschafft habt?" Milli schaute skeptisch. „Lass uns an deiner Überlegung teilhaben! Immerhin machen wir uns überhaupt Gedanken", giftete Fred gespielt böse. „Vermutlich müssen wir nur einen Fragebogen ausfüllen." Milli streckte ihm die Zunge raus und musste anschließend lachen.

„Mit körperlicher Herausforderung hat der Test jedenfalls nichts am Hut." Professor Snape war bei ihnen angekommen und zwinkerte George zu. „Ich habe euch alle für heute Nachmittag eingeteilt." Er reichte ihnen das Pergament, worauf Ort und Zeit zu finden waren. „Somit steht euch ein freies Wochenende bevor." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich der nächsten Gruppe zu.

„Wir müssen also um 15 Uhr im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke sein. Super, bis dahin haben wir noch viel Zeit. Was wollen wir machen?" Erwartungsvoll blickte Milli von einem zum anderen. „Ich würde gern Hagrid besuchen", beantwortete Harry die Frage. „Gestern, als wir ankamen, habe ich ihn nicht gesehen und", er stockte kurz, „ich will wissen, woran ich bei ihm bin." Draco drückte aufmunternd seine Hand.

„In Ordnung. Ich würde sagen, wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg." Sie erhoben sich und verließen die Große Halle. Harry wollte als Letzter durch das Schultor gehen, als er lautstark seinen Namen vernahm.

Er drehte sich um und sah eine keuchende Ginny Weasley vor sich stehen. „Harry" So wie Granger am Tag zuvor, warf sie sich um seinen Hals. „Harry, Schatz, was ist los? Warum bist du nicht bei uns? Hast du den Sprechenden Hut nicht überreden können? Du musst trotzdem nicht bei den Schlangen hängen! Komm zu uns…" Weiter kam das rothaarige Mädchen nicht.

Harry stieß sie von sich und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Meinst du nicht auch, dass wenn mir eure Anwesenheit viel bedeuten würde, ich auch bei euch wäre? Allerdings pfeif ich auf deine, sowie auf deines Bruders und Grangers Gesellschaft! Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Er funkelte sie an. „Halte dich fern von mir!"

Inzwischen hatten sich Harrys Freunde um die Beiden versammelt. „Wen haben wir denn hier…", spöttelte Malfoy. „Nachdem das Schlammblut kein Erfolg hatte, musst du nun dein Glück versuchen, oder wie ist diese Aktion zu verstehen?" Ginny lief rot an. Ihr wutverzehrtes Gesicht entstellte ihr Aussehen.

„Was willst du hier? Harry, was hat er mit dir gemacht? Er hasst dich! Er ist dein Feind! Komm weg von ihm!" Sie versuchte Harry aus der Gruppe zu trennen – ohne Erfolg. Harry packte sie an ihren Schultern und blickte ihr hasserfüllt in die Augen.

„Nochmal für Langsame: LASS – MICH – IN – RUHE! Ich will mit euch nichts mehr zu tun haben. Ich kenne mittlerweile euer wahres Gesicht. Auf falsche Freunde, wie ihr es seid, kann ich verzichten." Er stieß Ginny von sich, drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Schloss.

Sprachlos über das Verhalten des Kleinen folgten die restlichen Slytherins – mit Ausnahme zweier Rothaariger. „Vergiss es, Ginny!" Kalt blickte Fred auf seine kleine Schwester. „Wir haben ihm die Wahrheit erzählt. Den ganzen Sommer über hattet ihr kein Interesse gezeigt, mit Harry in Kontakt zu treten. Dieses Verhalten könnt ihr jetzt auch nicht wettmachen. Ihr habt es euch verspielt." Entgeistert musterte Ginny erst Fred, dann George.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Wisst ihr, was ihr da tut?" George unterbrach sie. „Das wissen wir nur zu gut. Ihr alle habt all die Jahre nur mit Harry gespielt. Jetzt ist Schluss! Wir stehen auf seiner Seite. Und wenn diese auf Seiten der Slytherins ist… sei's drum." Die Zwillinge folgten den vorausgegangenen Schlangen.

Ginny raste vor Wut. _Oh nein… ihr irrt euch! Niemand hat verspielt. Ich bekomm Harry schon noch soweit. Er gehört zu uns! An meine Seite… _

Hinter einer Säule, im Dunkeln versteckt, hatte eine weitere Person das Geschehen beobachtet. Cho Chang grinste triumphierend über die Niederlage des Griffindormädchens.

Die ersten Meter war Harry gerannt. Er wollte soweit wie möglich Abstand zwischen sich und Ginny schaffen. Inzwischen verlangsamten sich seine Schritte wieder und er wartete auf seine Freunde. „Wow, Harry, ich bin beeindruckt!", außer Atem, aber stolz, klopfte Blaise ihm auf die Schulter. „Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen müssen… einfach nur Gold wert!"

„Ich war einfach sauer. Außerdem will ich nichts mehr mit denen zu tun haben." Zum Schluss gestikulierte er etwas hilflos. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen." Draco drückte ihn kurz, was sein Herz noch schneller schlagen ließ. „Wie Blaise sagte: Deine Reaktion war super". Selbst Milli konnte ihr böses Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Kurz darauf stießen auch die Weasley Zwillinge wieder zu ihnen. „Sorry Leute, wir mussten noch etwas klar stellen." Gemeinsam machten sie sich weiter auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.

Harry klopfte an die Tür und wartete. Als nichts geschah, versuchte er diese zu öffnen. Sie war verschlossen. „Er ist nicht da?" Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Harry ging um die Hütte und blickte durch eines der Fenster hinein. „Fang ist auch nicht da… die Hütte scheint schon länger verlassen zu sein."

Nicht, dass Hagrid täglich den Staubwischer schwingen würde, aber selbst oft gebrauchte Gegenstände waren nicht auszumachen. Die Hütte machte den Eindruck, als sei sie überstürzt verlassen worden.

„Wo kann er nur stecken?" Harry machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen. „Ich mein… er war auch nicht beim Essen – weder gestern noch heute." Er begann nervös auf und ab zu laufen und versuchte Gedanken an einen verletzten, umherirrenden Hagrid zu verdrängen.

Draco nahm seine Hand und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Mach dich nicht verrückt. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Wir gehen jetzt zu Severus und fragen ihn. Falls er nichts weiß, ist er am ehesten in der Lage, Informationen über Hagrids Aufenthalt einzuholen." Harry brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande. „Ist gut", meinte er und zog Draco, zurück in Richtung Schloss, mit sich. Blaise und Milli tauschten Blicke und folgten wortlos.

Das kalt graue Wetter passte zu Harrys Stimmung. Er zog seinen Umhang enger und versuchte sich einzureden, dass es Hagrid höchstwahrscheinlich wunderbar ging. Er konnte sich keinen anderen Ort – wenn nicht hier in Hogwarts – vorstellen, wo sein großer Freund sein sollte.

Zielgerichtet lief Harry durch die Gänge in Richtung Kerker und in Richtung Büro seines Professors. Während er an die Tür klopfte, versuchten seine Freunde ihn endlich einzuholen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und sofort legte Harry los. „Professor, ich muss Sie dringend sprechen. Es…" Erschrocken verlor er den Faden, als er sah, wen er vor sich hatte. Gutmütig wurde er von seinem Großvater angelächelt. „Guten Morgen, Harry."

„Äh", verwundert blickte er sich im Gang um, da er schon annahm, sich im Stockwerk geirrt zu haben. Jedoch wusste er gar nicht, wo Professor Riddle sein Büro hatte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich habe Severus nur einen Besuch abgestattet", erklärte er auf die Verwirrung des Kleinen hin, „Bitte, kommt doch rein." Eine einladende Geste folgte seinen Worten.

Die beiden Weasley Zwillinge folgten der Einladung skeptisch. Sie trauten der ganzen Angelegenheit nicht. Nur Harry zuliebe folgten sie ihm. Harry nahm platz und bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, dass er noch Dracos Hand hielt. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, ließ er sie los und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Salazar bemerkte dies, lächelte, sagte aber nichts. Draco fühlte indessen bei diesen Verhalten einen Stich in seinem Inneren. Er setzte sich neben seinen Freund und blieb stumm.

Severus schloss die Tür und sah die versammelten Schüler vor sich an. „Falls es Fragen zum Test gibt, so werden diese noch erklärt…", weiter kam er gar nicht, da sich Harry nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. „Professor, wo ist Hagrid? Wieso war er gestern und heute nicht beim Essen? Ist was passiert?"

Verwundert zog Snape die Augenbrauen nach oben. Die Fragen hatten ihn aus seinem Konzept gebracht. „Ich weiß es nicht." Das war die letzte Antwort, welche Harry hören wollte. Seine Lippen begannen zu zittern. Er presste sie aufeinander und blickte zu Boden. Er musste gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen ankämpfen.

Er wollte nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt – und nicht hier. Nicht vor allen!

Er bereitete ihnen ohnehin schon genug Kummer. Plötzlich wurde er vom Sofa gehoben und eine andere Person ließ sich dort nieder – mit ihm auf dessen Schoß.

Harry fand sich in einer Umarmung seines Großvaters wieder. Salazar wollte seinem Enkel eigentlich die Zeit lassen, die er brauchte. Die Zeit, welche er einfach benötigte, um selbst auf andere zuzugehen. Als er ihn jedoch in diesen Augenblick, den Tränen nahe, ansah, konnte er nicht anders. Er musste sich den Kleinen schnappen und an sich drücken. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Im ersten Moment fühlte Harry sich überrumpelt. Ihm war die Angelegenheit spürbar unangenehm. Unterdessen riskierte er es, in die Gesichter der anderen zu sehen. Sie alle lächelten ihn ehrlich an. Da wusste er, er konnte sich fallen lassen. Harry wurde in seiner Umgebung zum ersten Mal so angenommen, wie er wirklich war. Er verstand nun wahrhaftig, was hinter dem Wort Geborgenheit steckte.

Sprachlos über das Verhalten des neuen Professors, warfen sich Fred und George Blicke zu. Zwischen Harry und diesem Riddle bestand eindeutig eine Verbindung. Sie mussten nur noch klären, welche das sein sollte…

Harry kuschelte sich an Salazar und genoss einfach dessen Nähe. Kurz darauf blickte er Severus erwartungsvoll an. Schließlich war ihm dieser noch eine Antwort schuldig.

Severus räusperte sich und begann von Neuem. „Wo Hagrid sich jetzt befindet, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Dumbledore meinte nur, er habe einen Auftrag und sei unterwegs." Dass Snape diese Information aus eine der Versammlungen des Ordens hatte, erwähnte er vorsichtshalber nicht, da er nicht genau wusste, wie weit die Weasley Zwillinge bereits eingeweiht waren.

„Ich werde jedoch versuchen, an dieses Wissen zu gelangen." Harry nickte dankbar. Er machte sich zwar noch immer Sorgen, war aber ruhiger geworden.

Fred und George warfen sich unbeobachtet Blicke zu. Irgendetwas schienen sie verpasst zu haben. Es erweckte den Eindruck, als würden sich Harry und der neue Professor schon länger kennen. Zwischen Beiden war eine Verbindung. Sie konnten nur nicht deuten, welche das sein sollte. Sie schworen sich, Harry in einem günstigen Moment danach zu fragen.

Milli hatte die Wahrheit über Professor Riddle von Blaise erfahren. Nach Blaise' Berichten war sie sprachlos gewesen. Jetzt freute sie sich nur, dass Harry endlich Vertrauen zu fassen schien. Sie wünschte es dem Kleinen von ganzem Herzen.

„Ich würde sagen, ihr macht euch auf zum Mittagessen… euer Tisch dürfte wenig erfreut sein, wenn ihr zweimal am selben Tag zu spät kommt", zwinkerte Severus ihnen zu.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden in Richtung der Großen Halle.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es dafür etwas zu früh war?" Severus spielte auf Salazars Verhalten gegenüber Harry an. „Jede Persönlichkeit ist unterschiedlich. Bei manchen ist jede vergangene Minute zuviel, andere sind nach Jahren noch nicht bereit", philosophierte der alte Slytherin.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Salazar schmunzelte. „Ursprünglich wollte ich darauf warten, dass Damian den ersten Schritt macht. Egal wie lange es auch dauern möge… als ich ihn aber, so verzweifelt, wie ein Häufchen Elend, in sich gekauert sitzen sah, konnte ich einfach nicht anders." Traurig richtete er seinen Blick zur Decke.

„Wie kann einem Kind nur so viel Schlimmes angetan werden…" Salazar wirkte verzweifelt. Geraume Zeit hatte er niemanden gegenüber eine Gefühlsregung gezeigt. Entweder lächelte er geheimnisvoll oder war ein stummer Anwesender.

„Ha", triumphierte Blaise. „Wir sind nicht die Letzten" Jauchzend ließ er sich nieder und wartete ebenso sehnsüchtig wie Crabbe und Goyle auf das Erscheinen des Mittagessens. „Hast du schon aus deinem Kelch getrunken, Harry?" Fragend blickte Draco seinen Schützling an.

„Was? Äh nein. Mache ich noch", verwirrt blinzelte Harry. Mit seinen Gedanken war er noch bei Salazar. Insgeheim hatte er befürchtet, noch nicht bereit zu sein. Doch damit hatte er sich geirrt. Es war ein schönes Gefühl in den Arm genommen zu werden. Zu wissen, wo er Trost fand. Er wollte endlich erfahren, wie es war, eine Familie zu haben. Er war soweit.

„Himmel, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!", riss sich Harry aus seinen Schweigen. Bestürzt wandten sich seine Freunde ihm zu. „Oh, so schlimm ist es nicht", beschwichtigte Harry, als er ihre Gesichter sah. „Mir ist nur eingefallen, dass ich noch gar keinen Namen für meine Schlange habe." Erleichtertes Aufatmen war zu vernehmen.

„Ich dachte schon…" Fred klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Na, dann lass dir doch von den Schlangen hier helfen." Frech grinste er einen nach dem Anderen an. „Wo hast du sie eigentlich?", wollte Milli wissen und schaute, ob das kleine Wesen nicht jeden Augenblick unter Harrys Pulli hervor kam.

„Sie befindet sich im Schlafsaal und schläft. Also, zumindest hat sie noch geschlafen als ich gegangen bin." Harry überlegte. „Ja, ich hab's", freute er sich. „Ich nenn sie ‚Serafine'. Der Name gefällt mir… außerdem ist er nicht alltäglich."

„Hmm, klingt gut", nickte George. „Nun musst du nur noch herausfinden, ob deine Herzensdame auch einverstanden ist." Er grinste vielsagend. Endlich erschien das Mittagessen und sie konnten loslegen.

Zufrieden lehnten sie sich zurück und betrachteten glücklich die geleerten Platten vor sich. _Wie leicht sie doch zufrieden zustellen sind,_ grinste der eiskalte Prinz Slytherins in sich hinein. Sorgenvoller betrachtete er seinen Schützling. Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte auch dieser zufrieden und scherzte mit den Zwillingen.

„Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns später pünktlich vor Snapes Klassenzimmer." Fred erhob sich. „Mein geliebtes Bruderherz und ich haben noch etwas zu erledigen." Mit diesen Worten erhoben sie sich und verließen den Tisch.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen? Du kannst gleich deine Angebetete fragen, ob sie mit der Namenswahl zufrieden ist…", lachte Blaise. Harry boxte ihn gespielt böse in die Seite und folgte Blaise. Gemeinsam scherzend machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Guten Tag Harry." Erschrocken fuhr Harry um. Vor ihm stand Albus Dumbledore – freundlich lächelnd.

Er wollte gerade den Weg zu den Kerkern einzuschlagen, als der alte Mann wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen erschienen war.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Kind? Ich hoffe, die Slytherins lassen dich in Ruhe? Hättest du nicht Zeit, mir in mein Büro zu folgen? Dort könnten wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten." Nichts im Gesicht des Mannes wies auf dessen wahren Absichten hin. Wie ein gutmütiger Großvater musterte er seinen Schüler.

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht des Kleinen. Unmerklich begann er zu zittern. Er wollte nicht in die Nähe dieses Mannes. Und schon gar nicht alleine in einem Raum!

Blaise stellte sich sofort schützend vor Harry und Draco nahm seine Hand. Er überlegte fieberhaft nach den freundlichsten Worten, welche er dem alten Sack an den Kopf schmeißen könnte, als ein Räuspern zu hören war.

„Professor Dumbledore! Gut, dass ich Sie hier antreffe. Ich dachte schon, sie entwischen mir erneut." Wie gewohnt, ein kaltes Lächeln auf den Lippen, bewegte sich Lucius Malfoy auf die Gruppe zu. Seine dunkle Aura verursachte bei den unbeteiligten Schülern eine Gänsehaut.

„Professor Malfoy…" Dumbledores Gesicht fror ein. „Ich wollte gerade…" „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich sie unterbrechen muss, aber dieses Gespräch duldet keinen Aufschub. Folgen Sie mir doch bitte!" Lucius schenkte dem Schulleiter ein zuckersüßes Lächeln und deutete ihm an, voraus zu gehen.

Wutentbrannt rauschte Dumbledore vorbei und verschwand um die nächste Kurve. Lucius zwinkerte seinen Günstlingen zu, meinte „Bis später" und folgte Dumbledore.

„Merlin sei Dank… Glück gehabt!" Blaise ließ sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in den erstbesten Sessel fallen und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Wie lang soll das so weiter gehen?", sprach Harry mehr zu sich selbst. Er wandte sich zurück an seine Freunde. „Ihr könnt nicht immer da sein… Lucius und die anderen können nicht immer da sein… irgendwann wird Dumbledore mich antreffen und notfalls gewaltsam mit sich schleifen… das bringt doch nichts…" Verzweifelt warf er sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel.

Draco hockte sich vor ihn auf den Boden, nahm dessen Hände in seine und lächelte ihn an. „Doch, Harry, mindestens einer von uns ist immer da. Das ist so in einer Familie… man ist füreinander da. Die anderen Beteiligten sind niemals allein! Du hast nun uns. Wir sind für dich da. Immer! Immer, wenn du uns brauchst."

Milli legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Du gehörst zu uns. Wir lassen dich weder fallen, noch jemals allein." Sie drückte ihn kurz. „Das ist ein Versprechen!"

Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise nickten zustimmend. „Außerdem ist Dumbledore nicht mehr so mächtig. Glaub mir, er wird immer mehr seines Einflusses verlieren." Draco senkte die Stimme. „Tom und Salazar sind hier… glaubst du allen Ernstes, sie belassen die bisherigen Umstände? Dumbledore wird sich schon sehr bald umgucken…" Er grinste boshaft.

Eine einzelne, kleine Träne rann über Harrys Wange. „Danke", lächelte er glücklich und umarmte Draco. Er sah seinen anderen Freunden in die Augen und war einfach nur froh, sie zu haben. Er war endlich zu Hause.

Während Dumbledore Lucius in dessen Büro folgte, überlegte er fieberhaft. _Was geht hier vor sich? Ich scheine allmählich die Fäden zu verlieren. Dem muss ich schleunigst einen Riegel vorschieben. Die werden sich noch wundern… _Es kostete ihm alle Mühe sein ausdruckloses Gesicht beizubehalten.

_Was sollte die Aktion von der Malfoybrut? Wieso hat er die Hand genommen? Ich werde ihm noch verständlich machen müssen, dass er seine schmutzigen Finger von MEINEM Bengel zu lassen hat. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass sich da etwas entwickelt…_

_~Naaa? Wasss meinst du?~,_ fragte Harry seine kleine Kornnatter.

_~Wie findesst du ihn?~_ Serafine schlängelte sich ihren Weg zu Harrys Hals, um dort zu verweilen.

_~Ich verssstehe nicht viel von Namen. Klingt aber sschön. Ich bin einversstanden.~_

Harrys lachende Augen sprachen Bände.

_/Ein Glück, dass der Kleine so schnell über die Begegnung mit dem alten Sack hinweg gekommen ist./,_ unterhielt sich Blaise mit Draco.

_/Ich glaube, dass er die Angelegenheit etwas über spielen möchte…/_ Nachdenklich beobachtete Draco, wie Harry mit Serafine spielte.

_/Vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich denke aber dennoch, dass er dies nicht mehr so stark an sich rankommen lässt. Er weiß nun, dass wir hinter ihm stehen./_

„Hey Leute, wir müssen los." Harry sprang auf. „Severus dürfte nicht begeistert sein, wenn wir zu spät zum Test kommen." Harry verabschiedete sich von seiner Kornnatter und brachte sie zurück in den Schlafsaal.

Die sechs Slytherins hasteten den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke entlang und trafen dort auf Fred und George. „Ihr wolltet doch nicht etwa zu spät kommen?", lachte Fred gut gelaunt. „Wo wart ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit über?", wollte Milli von den Beiden wissen. „Daaaas, meine Liebe, wird noch nicht verraten."

„DRAAAAAAAAACIII", hallte es ihnen schmerzerfüllt in die Ohren. Ein Mädchen mit harten Zügen und glänzenden Knopfaugen rannte auf sie zu und warf sich dem Prinzen Slytherins um den Hals.

„Draci, wieso läufst du ständig von mir davon? Seit gestern versuch ich alles, hab es bisher aber nicht in deine Nähe geschafft." Pansy Parkinson klammerte sich an Draco und drückte ihn schmatzend einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Was will der eigentlich in deiner Nähe? Sorg dafür, dass er dahin geht, wo er hingehört!", dabei deutete sich hasserfüllt auf Harry. Dieser sah Pansy geschockt an und versuchte sich zu erklären, wieso sein Innerstes sich verkrampft zusammenzog.

„Weg von mir!" Draco stoß die Nervensäge von sich. Etwas zu stark, denn sie prallte hart gegen die Steinmauern. Benommen taumelte sie zurück. „Aber Draci Schatz… was hast du?" Jeder Troll hätte in dieser Situation intelligenter ausgesehen.

„Du scheinst nicht zu begreifen, Pansy." Verhasst blickte Draco sie an. „Du sollst mich endgültig in Frieden lassen!" Bevor die Situation ausarten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und zog die völlige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Treten Sie ein." Professor Snape blickte kalt in die Runde. Nachdem alle Schüler platz genommen hatten, fuhr Professor Snape fort.

„Ich werde Ihnen nun den Ablauf des Tests erklären, anschließend wird in alphabetischer Reihenfolge verfahren." Severus hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Luft knisterte wegen der gespannten Erwartungen.

„Der sogenannte Test ist vollkommen simpel. Weshalb er ausgerechnet als ‚Test' bezeichnet wird, ist mir schleierhaft. Euch wird lediglich Blut abgenommen, welches anschließend analysiert und ausgewertet wird. Je nachdem wie dies ausfällt, wird euer Stundenplan erstellt. Ihr habt es also im Blut, ob ihr am Unterricht für Dunkle Künste teilnehmen dürft." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

Alle sahen verblüfft aus. Damit hatte keiner gerechnet. „Schade…", kam es traurig von den Zwillingen. Milli lachte auf. „Soviel zum Besiegen wilder Bestien…", flüsterte sie schadenfroh, woraufhin sich die Rothaarigen gespielt beleidigt wegdrehten.

„Wieso müssen dann zwei Lehrer und zwei Ministeriumsangestellte anwesend sein?", kam es ahnungslos von Pansy. „Ist doch wohl klar", antwortete Harry, zur Verwunderung aller, „damit auch alles mit rechten Dingen zu geht und keiner behaupten kann, dass dabei manipuliert wurde." Giftig blitzten Harrys Augen.

Sprachlos gaffte Pansy den Neuzugang an. _Wie kannst du es wagen, mich vor allen anderen lächerlich machen zu wollen… besonders vor Schatzi. Das wirst du mir büßen!_ Sie lief vor Scham rot an.

Gekonnt überging Severus die Situation. „Es werden, wie bereits erwähnt, zwei Ministeriumsangestellte, Professor Riddle sowie ich anwesend sein." Beinahe schwebend glitt er zur Tür.

Vor der Tür stand ein wartender Tom Riddle, welcher mit einer Rolle Pergament eintrat. „Ich lese nun die ersten fünf Schüler vor, welche mir bitte folgen mögen", sprach er kalt. „Der Rest wird hier verweilen, bis er abgeholt wird."

Die erste Gruppe – unter anderem mit Milli, Crabbe und Goyle – verließen zusammen mit den beiden Professoren das Zimmer.

„Ich muss schon sagen", begann Blaise und lehnte sich lässig zurück, „dass Dumbledore es nicht geschafft hat, dieses Fach zu verbieten… tz tz tz… Die Schule geht wirklich vor die Hunde." Theatralisch verzog er sein Gesicht, während alle übrigen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Pansy wollte sich Draco zuwenden, wurde jedoch von ihrer quatschenden Freundin daran gehindert. Harry war dies nur Recht.

„Was wollen wir anschließend machen?", wollte Draco von seinen Freunden wissen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser ‚Test' Ewigkeiten dauern wird."

„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall pünktlich zum Abendessen erscheinen…", flüsterte George geheimnisvoll. „Warum?" Harry schaute argwöhnisch. Die Zwillinge hatten eindeutig etwas geplant. Er hoffte, dies möge sich nicht gegen seine Freunde richten.

Auch Draco und Blaise wussten nicht, was sie von dieser Aussage halten sollten. „Hey, hey! Guckt doch nicht so besorgt. Wir sind brav." Abwehrend hoben beide die Hände.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Professor Riddle stand wieder im Rahmen. Er verlas die nächsten Namen und ging schweigend voraus. „Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum", flüsterte Draco Blaise zu, der zusammen mit Harry das Klassenzimmer verließ.

„Draci Schatzi, warte doch!" Pansy drängte sich zwischen Harry und Draco. „Du hast es ja immer noch nicht klar gestellt", schmollte sie und klammerte sich an seine Hand. „Sag Potter doch endlich, dass er zurück zu seinen Schlammblutfreunden gehen soll, wo er hingehört! Dann sind wir Zwei wieder ungestört."

Harry wollte es nicht zulassen, doch leider trafen ihn diese Worte hart.

Draco befreite sich grob aus Pansys Fängen und schrie sie an. „DU SOLLST MICH IN RUHE LASSEN! Ich habe endgültig genug! Zwischen uns war nie etwas und wird auch nie sein. Ich kann dich nicht mal ausstehen!" Verhasst sah er sie an.

Er trat wieder neben Harry, nahm dessen Hand und hielt sie Pansy unter die Nase. „Harry ist mein Freund. Wage es nicht, dich zwischen uns zu drängen!" Pansy fielen dabei beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Harry lief um die Nase rum deutlich rosa an.

Pansy wollte weiter gehen und wäre somit fast in Professor Riddle hinein gerannt. Dieser hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und blickte sie finster an. „Sie werden sich zukünftig von Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter fernhalten!" Kalt musterte er Pansy und wartete auf Zustimmung.

„Ja, Sir", kam es kleinlaut von dem Mädchen. _Was ist denn hier los? Wieso ist der neue Professor auf deren Seite…? Hier stimmt doch etwas nicht. Ich muss dringend meinen Eltern schreiben… sie hatten mir versichert, dass Draci endlich mir gehört… Ich werde mein Recht vor dem Dunklen Lord persönlich einfordern!_

Tom marschierte wie gehabt voraus. Bei den Gedankengängen dieser Göre bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Bei dem letzten Satz allerdings konnte er sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. _Sie wird noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben…_

Professor Riddle führte die kleine Gruppe die Gänge entlang, geradewegs zum Krankenflügel. Der vordere Teil ist vom Hinteren abgetrennt worden und diente als Wartebereich. Dahinter waren vier weitere Personen auszumachen.

„Ihr werdet hier warten. Mr Malfoy, folgen Sie mir bitte? Madame Pomfrey wird Ihnen – unter Aufsicht selbstverständlich – eine Probe Ihres Blutes entnehmen. Nachdem der Vorgang haarklein notiert worden ist, können Sie auch schon gehen." Draco folgte Tom hinter die Abgrenzung.

Währenddessen warteten die vier anderen Schüler schweigend. Pansy durchbohrte Harry mit ihren Blicken. Dieser bekam davon jedoch nichts mit. Sorgenvoll starrte er die Wand an und dachte über die Folgen des Tests nach.

Was wäre, wenn Draco, Blaise und auch die anderen für die Dunklen Künste zugelassen werden… er aber nicht? Was sollte er machen? Müsste er zurück zu den Gryffindors? Mit aller Macht versuchte er die Gedanken daran zu verdrängen. Er MUSSTE einfach dorthin, wofür auch seine Freunde eingeteilt wurden, kommen!

Als Draco zurückkam, setzte er sich neben Harry und nahm wieder seine Hand.

_/Mach dir keine Sorgen/,_ teilte er dem Kleinen mit. Er wusste genau, wovor Harry Angst hatte.

_/Du bist ein Slytherin… der Inbegriff der dunklen Magie… Wenn einer, dann wirst du in diesem Fach unterrichtet werden! Und, glaub mir, ich werde bei dir sein. Wir werden diesen Weg gemeinsam meistern./_ Aufmunternd blickte er Harry in die Augen.

„Danke", flüsterte er und lehnte sich sacht an seinen Beschützer. Pansy platzte in diesen Moment fast vor Neid. Gerade als sie aufspringen und Potter von ihrem Schatzi wegreißen wollte, war sie an der Reihe.

Nun saßen nur noch Harry und Draco im Wartebereich. Nervös versuchte er zu verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Inzwischen hatte er doch etwas Bammel.

Kurz darauf erschien sein Vater und bat ihn, ihm zu folgen. Unbemerkt schenkte auch Severus ihm ein Lächeln. Die beiden Beamten vom Ministerium kannte Harry nicht.

_/Keine Angst, Damian./_ Die schützende Hand seines Vaters lag noch auf seiner Schulter.

_/Die Beiden stehen auf unserer Seite… Dumbledore hat es verpasst, seine Leute mit ins Spiel zu bringen. Er kann nichts manipulieren…/_

„Mr Potter", gutmütig blickte Madame Pomfrey zu Harry. „Nehmen Sie bitte hier platz. Es dauert keine Minute, dann sind wir auch schon fertig und Sie können gehen." Mit zitternden Fingern krempelte Harry sein Hemd nach oben.

Madame Pomfrey entnahm Harry die Blutprobe, während die Ministeriumsangestellten Protokoll führten. Snape berichtete über Harry: „Name: Harry James Potter. Geboren am einunddreißigsten Juli…"

„Damit wären wir auch schon fertig." Wohlwollend strich sie Harry über die Wange und sorgte dafür, dass dessen Probe entsprechend beschriftet und sicher verwahrt wurde. Harry verabschiedete sich und ging zurück zum wartenden Draco.

Nebeneinander gingen beide durchs Schloss zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. „Da seid ihr ja", wurden sie von Milli beim Eintreten begrüßt. „Das ging schneller als erwartet."

Harry ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und war froh, den Griffen Dumbledores und den Gryffindors entgangen zu sein. Er hatte befürchtet, sie würden hinter der nächsten Ecke auf ihn lauern.

Er entschied sich Serafine aus dem Schlafsaal zu holen und begann erneut mit ihr zu spielen. Crabbe und Goyle beklagten sich, sie hätten Hunger, während Draco und Milli eine Schachpartie eröffneten, bei der Draco haushoch zu verlieren schien.

Wenige Zeit später betrat Blaise den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Nanu?", wunderte dieser sich, „wo sind denn die beiden Weasleys? Sie waren schließlich vor mir dran." Überrascht hob Draco den Kopf und sah ratlos zu Harry. „Sie haben irgendetwas vor… hmm oder sie finden nicht den Weg zurück…" Bei dem lahmen Erklärungsversuch hoben selbst Crabbe und Goyle die Augenbrauen.

„War ja nur ein Vorschlag", verteidigte sich der Kleine. „Egal, gehen wir in die Große Halle… sie werden schon auftauchen", meinte Milli hoffnungsvoll. „Ich will jedenfalls nicht zu spät zum Abendessen kommen…"

„Apropos: Harry, trink bitte aus deinem Kelch!", tadelte Draco ihn. „Tom steht zuerst vor mir, wenn du vom Fleisch fällst… das riskier ich lieber nicht", grinste er. Harry ließ seinen Kelch erscheinen und trank lange Zeit daraus. Den aufregenden Tag hinweg hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er aus gewöhnlicher Nahrung keinen Nutzen zog.

Geschlossen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Besonders Goyle konnte gar nicht schnell genug ankommen. Zur Verwunderung aller, saßen die Zwillinge bereits am Tisch.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich… wir sitzen schon Eeeeewigkeiten hier", zog Fred das Wort übertrieben in die Länge. „Man, wir sind am Verhungern. Wird hier bald mal aufgetischt?" Harry sah die Zwillinge skeptisch an. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Schnell füllten sich die Haustische und lautstarke Unterhaltungen waren zu vernehmen. Die Ausnahme bildete Professor Dumbledore – sein Stuhl blieb leer.

„Endlich geht's los." Schadenfroh beobachten die Weasley Zwillinge ihre Umgebung. Das Abendessen erschien auf drei der vier Tische ganz normal – nur bei einem gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Gleich darauf erfüllten Schreie die Halle. Chaos breitete sich aus.

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht. Das Essen am Tisch der Gryffindors war explodiert. Die Schweinerei war das geringere Übel. Die Haare der Schüler hatten die grellsten Farben angenommen und die Gesichter waren nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen.

Diese hatten sich verschiedene Merkmale von Tieren angeeignet. Ron sah einem Wiesel wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich. Hermine war von einem Hasen kaum zu unterscheiden, ihr wuchsen lange Hasenzähne sowie passende Ohren und die entsprechende Nase.

Einen Entenschnabel dort, Katzenaugen gegenüber, selbst Schweineschnauzen waren vertreten. Die erste Aufregung legte sich und es wurde still, bis –

Die verschonten Schüler in schallendes Gelächter und tosenden Beifall ausbrachen. Besonders bei den Slytherins gab es kein Halten mehr. Voller Scham flüchteten die Ersten aus der Halle, andere gaben ihr möglichstes, um ihr Aussehen zu verbergen.

Die Lehrer bemühten sich um Ruhe und versuchten, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, konnten auch einige der Professoren ihr Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die überforderten Schüler, mit den Gesichtern unterschiedlichster Tiere sahen einfach zu komisch aus.

Blaise klopfte den Zwillingen anerkennend auf die Schultern. „Das war euer Werk!", stellte er bewundernd fest. „Wunderbar!" Er hatte Freundentränen in den Augen und konnte sich nur mit Mühe und Not auf seinem Platz halten.

Selbst Harry vergaß alle Sorgen und konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Plötzlich jedoch ertönte erneut ein durchdringender Knall. Dumbledore war erschienen und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. In diesem Augenblick wurde Manchen die Macht Dumbledores zum ersten Male vor Augen geführt.

Keiner wagte es zu sprechen. Niemand ließ sich auch nur den Hauch einer Bewegung anmerken. Die Stimmung war bis auf's Äußerste gespannt. Dumbledore strahlte Alter, Erfahrung und besonders Macht aus. Selbst zweifelnde Slytherins verstanden nun, weshalb gesagt wurde, dass selbst der Dunkle Lord die Macht Dumbledores fürchtete. Ohne Ausnahme liefen den Schülern eiskalte Schauer die Rücken hinunter.

„Was geht hier vor?", polterte der alte Zauberer. Professor McGonnagal eilte zum Schulleiter und versuchte Erklärungen für das Geschehene aufzubringen. Dumbledore hörte ihr nur halbherzig zu. Er wirbelte herum, sodass er die Slytherins im Auge hatte.

„IHR!" Zitternd deutete seine Hand auf die erstarrten Weasley Zwillinge. „MITKOMMEN! SOFORT!" Sein Gesicht wirkte völlig ausdruckslos, seine Stimme sprach jedoch Bände. Dumbledores innerer Zustand war kaum zu beschreiben. Die Wut schien ihn aufzufressen. Hier lief überhaupt nichts mehr nach seinen Vorstellungen…

Fred und George hatten sich bisher keinen Zentimeter gerührt. Unsicher standen sie einfach nur da und hofften auf Hilfe. Von unerwarteter Seite kam ihnen diese zuteil.

„Bevor hier jemand irgendwo mitgeht, sollte zunächst einmal geklärt werden, wie das überhaupt passieren konnte!" Lucius Malfoy sah dem Schulleiter ernst in die Augen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Harry den Eindruck, Dumbledore würde auf Lucius losgehen. „Für mich sieht das eher so aus, als würden die Hauselfen auf die Barrikaden gehen."

Wäre die Angelegenheit nicht so ernst, hätte es sicherlich Gelächter gegeben. Da die Blicke noch auf Dumbledore gerichtet waren, rührte sich stattdessen keiner. Gespannt wurde das Verhalten des Mannes weiter, mit angehaltenem Atem, beobachtet.

Diesem zuckten jedoch nur die Mundwinkel und er winkte ein. „In Ordnung", würgte Dumbledore hervor. „Minutiös soll alles aufgeklärt werden!", ordnete er an. „Anschließend werde ich persönlich entscheiden, wie verfahren wird…" Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus der Großen Halle.

Das Essen war inzwischen allen vergangen. Die Professoren gaben, über weitere Verfahrensweisen, Anweisungen. Unbeteiligte Schüler verschwanden in Richtung ihrer Schlafsäle. Die Slytherins gehörten zu den Ersten, welche sich verdrückten. Der Schock saß jedem tief in den Knochen.

„Dass ein so lustiger Tag nur so enden konnte…", murmelte Blaise. Sonst sprach niemand ein Wort. Besonders die Zwillinge waren durch den Wind. Mit den Gedanken völlig woanders, stolperten sie zurück in die Kerker. Sie wollten sich nicht ausmalen, was Dumbledore mit ihnen gemacht hätte, wäre nicht Lucius eingesprungen. Ausgerechnet seine Worte retteten ihnen den Hals – zumindest für's erste…

Als Fred und George weiter in den Schlafsaal stolpern wollten, wurden sie von Draco daran gehindert. „Hey." Völlig weiß im Gesicht wandten sie sich zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass unsere Beziehung nicht gerade die Beste ist beziehungsweise war", versuchte er zu erklären. „Jedoch möchte ich euch eines versichern: Ihr seid in Ordnung. Glaubt mir, ihr Zwei seid die Einzigen eurer Familie, zu denen ich dies sage. Wir wollten nochmal bei Null beginnen. Was ich bisher sagen kann, seid ihr sogar schwer in Ordnung. Ihr gehört nun zu uns. Und WIR", fest sah er ihnen in die Augen. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass diese Worte gelogen waren.

„Wir sind füreinander da. Wir beschützen uns gegenseitig. Ihr werdet nicht noch einmal in die Fänge Dumbledores geraten… spätestens das Verhalten meines Vaters wird euch meine Aussage bestätigen."

Gemeinsam gruppierten sie sich in die Sessel um den Kamin. Aufgewühlt, aber deutlich beruhigter, wisperte George: „Danke! Wir wissen dies wirklich zu schätzen." Er machte eine Pause. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir jemanden Schaden wollten… naja ok… einigen Gryffindors wollten wir einen Denkzettel verpassen…", gestand er, mit einem wiedergefundenen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Aber die Aktion war als Witz gedacht… wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass dies so nach hinten losgeht." Traurig ließ er den Kopf hängen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht", mischten sich Schüler jüngerer Jahrgänge in das Gespräch mit ein, „aber wir fanden es echt klasse. Voll zum totlachen…" Die Hälfte der Slytherins brach erneut in heiteres Gelächter aus.

„Dumbledore soll sich nicht so anstellen! Als Gryffindors durftet ihr eure Späße treiben und nun nicht mehr, oder wie? Lasst euch bloß nicht unterkriegen! Der alte Sack kann euch gar nichts…"

Begeistert wurden die Weasleys umringt. Überhäuft von Gratulationen und beeindruckten Schülern saßen die Rothaarigen einfach nur sprachlos da. Sie waren akzeptiert.

Fred riss sich aus seiner Erstarrung und begann sofort haarklein zu berichten, wie sie alles geplant und schließlich ausgeführt hatten. Überwältigt hingen besonders die ersten Jahrgänge an ihren Lippen, um nur kein Wort zu verpassen.

„Die Hauselfen dürften nichts bemerkt haben… darauf haben wir geachtet… immerhin war uns klar, dass diese zuerst befragt werden würden…" Die Stimmung im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war so gut, wie lange nicht mehr.

Glücklich sah Harry zu ihnen. Dumbledores missglückter Versuch, seine Macht zu demonstrieren, war so gut wie vergessen. Die neuen Helden standen im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens.

Mit den enthusiastischen Unterhaltungen verstrich die Zeit und allmählich begann der Gemeinschaftsraum sich zu leeren. Schließlich saß nur noch die ursprüngliche Gruppe vor dem Kamin.

„So wie es aussieht, ist euch euer Streich letztendlich doch geglückt", meinte Blaise schadenfroh. „Macht euch keinen Kopf… was will Dumbledore euch schon anhaben? Selbst er kann nicht nur aufgrund seiner Vermutung handeln. Und Beweise wird er wohl keine finden…" Zufrieden über den ersten kleinen Sieg über Dumbledore gähnte er herzhaft.

Aufgrund der vorangeschrittenen Uhrzeit, beschlossen sie ins Bett zu gehen. Nach besonders herzlichen Gute-Nacht-Wünschen, verschwand jeder in seinen Schlafsaal. Draco und Harry waren, wie zu Beginn dieses Tages, wieder allein.

Sie gingen zusammen ins Bad und zogen anschließend ihre Pyjamas an. Jeder legte sich in sein Bett und es herrschte vollkommene Stille. Die Zeit verstrich.

„Draco?", flüsterte Harry unsicher. „Ja?", folgte die Antwort. „Ääähm, wär es möglich… also…", druckste der Kleine. Draco lauschte gespannt. „Darf ich bei dir schlafen?" Jetzt war es draußen. Kleinlaut zog Harry seine Decke bis zur Nase und wartete aufgelöst auf die Antwort. Mental gab er sich eine Ohrfeige. Nicht nur, dass er Draco tagsüber nicht von dessen Seite wich, jetzt wollte er noch mit bei ihm im Bett schlafen.

Draco schlug die Decke zurück. „Gern", freute er sich beinahe jauchzend. Während Harry kurzerhand fragte, hatte Draco zuvor überlegt, wie er dem Kleinen diesen Vorschlag unterbreiten sollte. „Natürlich darfst du!"

Freudig schnappte sich Harry sein Kissen und sprang wie eine Katze zu Draco ins Bett. „Danke.", fröhlich kuschelte er sich zurück ins Kissen. Schweigend, aber zufrieden, lagen sie nebeneinander.

Die Zeit verging und nur der gleichmäßige Atem der Beiden war zu vernehmen. Mondlicht leuchtete durch das magische Fenster und tauchte den Raum sanft in ein helles Licht.

Obwohl jeder vom anderen wusste, dass er noch wach war, wagte es keiner das Schweigen zu brechen. Harry starrte zur Decke und lauschte den schnellen Schlägen seines Herzens. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke und konzentriert versuchte er seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Jeden Luftzug empfand er als unnatürlich laut.

Er spürte Dracos Nähe, fühlte dessen Wärme und zog seinen atemraubenden Duft, welchen er sonst nie bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, durch die Nase ein.

Er schloss die Augen und gab sein möglichstes, um sich zum einschlafen zu zwingen. Kläglich scheiterte er bei diesem Versuch.

Mutig tastete Dracos Hand das Laken ab und verweilte, als sie das Ziel gefunden hatte. Er nahm die Hand des Kleinen in seine und schmunzelte glücklich in die Dunkelheit.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt schliefen beide, Hand in Hand, ein.

Hunderte Kilometer entfernt eröffnete Albus Dumbledore ein Treffen des Ordens. Anwesend waren seine engsten Vertrauten.


	17. Gefühlschaos

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

_Gedanken_

_/Telepathie/_

_~Parsel~_

**Gefühlschaos**

Lieber Schnuffel,

wie geht es dir? Das ist mein zehnter Versuch einen Brief an dich zu schreiben. Jedes Mal scheiterte es an diesen einen Satz. Ich kann mir zu gut vorstellen, wie es dir geht und habe den Brief erneut zerknüllt, weil ich mit dieser Frage begonnen habe. Ich belasse die Frage aber nun im Brief, mit der Hoffnung, dass du seit unserem Abschied eine schöne Zeit hattest und den ersten Satz positiv beantworten kannst.

_Du darfst das Haus nicht verlassen … _Diese Worte hast du weiß Merlin wie oft schon gehört. Ich weiß, wie schrecklich es ist ein Gefangener zu sein. Ich kenne das Gefühl, die Freiheit so nah und doch so fern vor Augen zu haben. Ich wünsche mir dennoch: Bitte, halte durch!

Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass deine Tage als Gefangener – als Verbannter – gezählt sind.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es dir jemals erzählt habe – erzählen konnte – aber mein Wunsch war, und ist es noch immer, dass wir zusammen sind. Der Gedanke, dass wir irgendwo auf dieser Welt zusammen wohnen und leben, einfach für einander da sein können, hat mich glücklich gemacht. Ging es mir schlecht, habe ich mich an diese Hoffnung geklammert. Sie hat mir unendlich viel Kraft gegeben.

Als Wurmschwanz diesen Traum zerstörte, zerstörte er etwas in mir.

Aber nun, Schnuffel, ist dieser Wunsch zum Greifen nahe. Denke ich daran, geht es mir gut. Ich erlaube mir dann vorzustellen, dass die schreckliche Zeit vorüber ist und ich unbeschwert mein Leben neu beginnen kann. Zusammen mit dir.

Ich hoffe, du siehst dies genauso. Ich hoffe, diese Gedanken lassen dich die Zeit weniger schlimm erscheinen, welche du eingesperrt verbringen musstest.

Ist man ganz unten, kann man nur wieder aufstehen. Und für uns geht es bergauf.

In Hogwarts beginnt es. Ich habe eine Begegnung mit Granger und ein Zusammentreffen mit Ginny, gemeinsam mit meinen Freunden, überstehen können. Vor Dumbledore bin ich beschützt worden. Als Dumbledore sich die Weasley Zwillinge vorknöpfen wollte, hat Lucius sie rausgeboxt. Dumbledore verliert die Oberhand und damit die Kontrolle. Der Stein wurde ins Rollen gebracht und ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten…

Meine Freunde waren und sind für mich da. Ich freue mich auf jeden Tag, an dem ich sie besser kennen lernen darf. Ich habe es noch niemandem gesagt, aber sie haben mir geholfen meine verborgene Kraft und Stärke wiederzufinden. Von nun an lasse ich mich von Dumbledore und seinen Anhängern nicht mehr unterkriegen!

Ich vermisse dich und zähle die Tage bis zu unserem Wiedersehen!

Dein Harry

Zufrieden legte Harry seine Feder beiseite, lehnte sich zurück und las den Brief abermals durch.

Verträumt blickte er durch das verzauberte Fenster. Es war noch früh am Morgen. Gold glitzernd erhob sich die Sonne über den Horizont und tauchte die Landschaft in den Farben des neuen Tages.

Glücklich, an Draco gekuschelt, war er aufgewacht. Die ganze Nacht über hatte Draco Harrys Hand fest in seiner gehalten. Als Harry nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, hatte er sich vorsichtig von seinem Freund gelöst und war unter der Dusche verschwunden.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, stand er zunächst unschlüssig im Schlafsaal. Da er Draco nicht wecken wollte, nutzte er die Zeit und schrieb seinem Paten.

„Du bist schon wach?", wurde Harry erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, wirbelte herum und sah in das verwunderte Gesicht seines Zimmergenossen. „Guten Morgen", lächelte der Kleine erfreut, „ich konnte nicht wieder einschlafen und weil ich dich nicht wecken wollte, habe ich die Zeit genutzt und Sirius geschrieben."

„Verstehe…" Draco gähnte herzhaft, stand auf und verschwand im Badezimmer. Nach dem Duschen kam er, nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften bekleidet, zurück in den Schlafsaal und suchte sich Kleidung für den bevorstehenden Tag aus dem Schrank.

Harry, der in dieser Zeit mit Serafine gespielt hatte, wurde von Dracos Anblick abgelenkt und verlor kurzzeitig den Faden. „Wir können deinen Brief gemeinsam zur Eulerei bringen und anschließend zum Frühstück gehen", schlug Draco vor und drehte sich mit diesen Worten zu seinem Schützling um.

„Äh was?" Verwirrt blinzelte Harry auf, sah in seine Augen und lief um die Nase herum rosa an. „Wir können deinen Brief zusammen abschicken und danach frühstücken gehen", wiederholte Draco seinen Vorschlag und musste amüsiert grinsen.

„Jaaah, gute Idee", nuschelte Harry verlegen und wäre am liebsten in seinen Schuhen verschwunden, anstatt sie anzuziehen.

Ohne Zwischenfälle verließen sie das Schloss und gingen schweigend zur Eulerei. Es war ein herrlicher Morgen, der einen ebenso herrlichen Tag versprach. Der große See glitzerte gold-rot und veranlasste somit seine Bewohner aufzusteigen und die ersten Strahlen des Tages einzufangen.

„Guten Morgen, Hedwig!", begrüßte Harry seine geliebte Eule. Hedwig raschelte vergnügt mit ihrem Gefieder und kniff Harry sowie auch Draco zärtlich in den Finger. „Nach einer Ewigkeit des Nichtstuns habe ich wieder Arbeit für dich." Mit diesen Worten band er ihr Sirius' Brief an den Fuß. „Bitte bring diesen Brief so schnell wie möglich zu Schnuffel", flüsterte er Hedwig zu und ging mit ihr nach draußen, woraufhin sie augenblicklich in den Himmel aufstieg.

Die beiden Freunde blickten dem Vogel nach, bis dieser im gleißenden Licht der aufsteigenden Sonne verschwand. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen…", durchbrach Draco die Stille. „Sirius geht es gut und ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn bald wiedersehen wirst." Aufmunternd sah er Harry an und drückte kurz, aber liebevoll, seine Hand. Dankbar erwiderte er diese Geste der Zuneigung.

„Wo wart ihr denn? Ich wollte schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken…" Überrascht, aber mit vollem Mund schmatzend, guckte Blaise seine beiden vermissten Freunde an und schob sich gleich noch eine Gabel Rührei in den Mund. Die übrigen Slytherins warteten ebenso gespannt auf eine Antwort.

„Was ist, wenn wir's euch nicht sagen?" Gespielt kalt und zugleich geheimnistuerisch grinste Draco in die Runde. „Oh es gibt Mittel und Wege, um an eine Antwort zu gelangen…" Dabei taten die Weasley Zwillinge als würde sie ihre Messer schärfen und sahen den ungekrönten Prinz Slytherins frech ins Gesicht.

„Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als euch die Wahrheit zu sagen", viel sagend beugte er sich weiter nach vorne und flüsterte: „Während ihr dabei wart euren Schönheitsschlaf, den ihr übrigens bitter nötig habt-", bei diesen Worten revanchierte sich Fred mit einen Schlag in Dracos Seite, der nur noch mehr grinste, „- zu beenden, nutzten wir die Gunst der Stunde und sprangen mit Blumenkörbchen um den See und sangen vom Weltfrieden."

Blaise verschluckte sich an seinem Rührei, Milli kugelte sich vor lachen und die beiden Weasleys glotzten sprachlos aus der Wäsche. Harry lachte hauptsächlich über Fred und Georges Gesichter, welche einfach unbezahlbar waren.

Gut gelaunt schaufelte sich Draco alles, was er zu fassen bekam, auf seinen Teller und begann zu frühstücken. „Tut mir leid, aber die Versuchung war zu groß…", entschuldigend blickte Draco die Zwillinge an, konnte sich sein schadenfrohes Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. „Kein Problem", klopfte Fred seinen Sitznachbarn auf die Schultern, „wir werden bestimmt eine Gelegenheit bekommen, bei der wir diese Aktion wieder wettmachen können."

Das Frühstück verlief friedlich und die Freunde entschieden sich dazu, ihren freien Samstag zu nutzen und diesen am See zu verbringen. Die acht Slytherins schienen nicht als Einzige diese Idee gehabt zu haben, denn als sie dort ankamen, waren schon viele Schüler aus den vier Häusern am großen See versammelt.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr jetzt vorhabt", freute sich George, während er sich den Umhang sowie sein Hemd über den Kopf zog, „aber ich gehe jetzt schwimmen." Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auch schon ins Wasser.

Fred, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle taten es im gleich und waren genauso schnell in den See gesprungen. Harrys Gedanken schweiften zu dem Erlebnis in seinem vierten Schuljahr, wo er tiefer in den See eingetaucht war, als ihm lieb war und somit wollte er auf ein Bad verzichten – zumindest für den Moment.

„Ich habe meinem Paten einen Brief geschrieben", kam Harry zu Milli gewandt auf das Thema vom Frühstückstisch zurück. Sie nickte verstehend und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Die Zeit vergeht schnell… Die Weihnachtsferien kommen schneller als du denkst. Dann wirst du ihn wiedersehen."

Währenddessen saßen drei Gryffindors im Jungenschlafsaal des Turmes beisammen und beratschlagten ihr weiteres Vorgehen. „Wir hätten ihm zumindest einen Brief schreiben sollen-", begann Hermine Granger, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sich niemand mit lauschenden Ohren im Saal befand. „Woher sollten wir wissen, dass er unsere Erklärungen nicht schluckt und macht, was man ihm sagt?" Wütend trat Ron gegen seinen Koffer und beförderte diesen in die nächste Ecke.

„Was haben die Slytherins nur mit Harry gemacht, wenn er nicht einmal mit sich reden lässt…? Hast du nicht versucht, ihn von den übrigen Schlangen zu trennen?" Ron schritt auf und ab und redete sich mit jedem weiteren Wort in Rage.

„Natürlich hab ich das versucht", giftete Ginny Weasley zurück und funkelte ihren Bruder an. „Aber er hat sich sofort losgerissen… Ich verstehe das doch auch nicht", fügte sie geknickt hinzu und starrte ins Leere.

„Die Schlangen haben Harry nach Strich und Faden verarscht und er scheint ihnen zu glauben. Harry muss deren Lügen geschluckt haben… das ist los! Er muss unbedingt zu Professor Dumbledore! Er muss mit Harry reden und alles wieder ins Lot bringen." Nun war Hermine diejenige, welche auf und ab schritt und ihr Vorhaben sachlich darlegte.

„Nur was haben sie Harry erzählt, damit er ihnen glaubt? Harry war doch durch und durch Dumbledores Mann… Er hat Professor Dumbledore verehrt und war unabbringlich auf seiner Seite!" Fassungslos schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum und jeder versuchte eine mögliche Erklärung auf diese Frage zu finden. „Er soll es uns selber sagen!" Ernst blickte Hermine erst ihren Freund und danach dessen Schwester an. „Wir müssen Harry so schnell wie möglich allein abfangen und sofort zu Dumbledore bringen. Nach Sirius' Tod hat Dumbledore schon einmal geschafft Harry zu beruhigen und von unserer Sache zu überzeugen. Das wird er wieder schaffen! Anschließend ist alles beim Alten und Harry wird sich über sich selbst kaputt lachen, wie er nur den absurden Lügen hatte Glauben schenken können."

Ron und Ginny nickten zustimmend. Gemeinsam begannen sie zu überlegen, wie sie ihren alten Freund von den Slytherin losbekommen würden.

Vor der Tür des Jungenschlafsaals hatte ein weiterer Gryffindor genug gehört und schlich sich unauffällig davon…

„Hey ihr Feiglinge!", brüllte Fred vom See aus. „Kommt doch auch rein. Es ist wunderbar!" Freudig winkte er ihnen zu und wurde kurz darauf von seinem Bruder unter Wasser getaucht. „Wird Zeit, dass denen mal jemand Manieren beibringt", grinste Milli schadenfroh und war eine Minute später auch schon im See, um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Harry und Draco blieben allein auf einer Decke zurück. Amüsiert beobachteten sie ihre Freunde und konnten das ein oder andere Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Unbemerkt warf Draco mehrere sorgenvolle Blicke auf seinen Schützling. Er hatte Angst, dass sich Harry zurückziehen würde. Angst, dass er sich vor der Welt verschloss.

Er hatte sich geschworen für Harry da zu sein. Niemand sollte es je wieder wagen ihn zu verletzten – weder physisch noch psychisch. Er selbst würde Harry beschützen. Falls nötig auch mit seinem Leben.

Draco kannte niemanden, der bereits in seiner Jugend so viel Schmerz erleiden musste wie Harry. Harry hatte genug davon erfahren. Er würde ihn beschützen…

Gedankenverloren nahm er Harrys Hand und drückte sie. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Malen, als er dies tat, ließ er sie dieses Mal nicht mehr los. Verunsichert blickte Harry seinen Freund an. Als hätte er heißen Tee getrunken durchströmte Wärme seinen ganzen Körper. Ein sanftes Kribbeln breitete sich vom Bauch über seinen kompletten Körper aus. Es war ein unbekanntes, jedoch durch und durch wunderbares Gefühl.

Er blickte zu Draco auf und dieses unglaubliche Empfinden verschwand schlagartig. Hinter Draco stapfte eine wütende Pansy Parkinson auf sie zu. In wenigen Schritten hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht und zerrte Potter von ihrem Schatzi weg. Wie konnte dieses Halbblut es wagen sich zwischen sie und Draco zu drängen?

_Keine Sorge, Potter! Ich habe meinen Eltern bereits mitgeteilt, was hier abläuft. Sie werden sich augenblicklich an den Dunklen Lord wenden und dann war's das für dich! Draco gehört mir! _Hasserfüllt starrte sie ihren Rivalen an, stieß ihn beiseite und wandte sich ihrem Versprochenen zu.

Um Dracos völlige Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu haben, drängte Pansy ihn weg von Harry. Draco wurde von dieser Aktion überrumpelt, sammelte sich aber sofort wieder. „Wie kannst du es wagen, du…" Wüst begann er Pansy zu beschimpfen und seinen Standpunkt zu Harry zu verdeutlichen.

Pansy lächelte nur. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Draco achtete nur auf sie und Pansy gab sich alle Mühe ihn von sich zu bezaubern. Dadurch merkte Draco nicht, dass noch eine weitere Person sich ihrem Platz am See näherte.

Sprachlos verfolgte Harry, wie Pansy Draco wegzog und auf ihn einredete. Strahlend lächelte sie Draco an und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss. Harrys Herz gefror zu Eis und drohte zu zerbrechen. Zitternd stolperte er einige Schritte zurück und bemerkte gar nicht wie eine Person dicht hinter ihm stehen blieb.

Sanft wurde Harry an der Hand genommen und von den beiden übrigen Slytherins weggeführt. Harry wirbelte herum und Cho Chang schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln.

_-Flashback-_

„Ich weiß, dass wir das gleiche Ziel verfolgen. Deswegen will ich gar nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden", kam Cho ohne Umschweife zur Sache, sobald sie Pansy endlich allein antraf.

Pansy wollte zunächst protestieren, als sie in eine Besenkammer gezogen wurde, schwieg aber sofort, da sie verstand, worum es Cho ging. „Mir passt es überhaupt nicht, dass Malfoy und mein Harry nicht mehr voneinander zu trennen sind. Er ist ein schlechter Einfluss für ihn!" Cho funkelte Pansy an und würgte damit die kommenden Widerworte ab.

„Darum schlage ich vor, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen, um unser Ziel zu erreichen", fuhr Cho fort. „Wenn alles klappt, dann wird Malfoy schon morgen bei dir um Verzeihung bitten und Harry ist an meiner Seite – wo er hingehört!"

Ein fieses Lächeln huschte beiden über den Lippen. „Wir müssen die beiden zunächst voneinander trennen… ansonsten haben wir keine Chance…"

_-Flashback-Ende-_

Sobald Cho genügend Abstand zwischen sich und dem Slytherin-Paar gebracht hatte, blieb sie stehen. Harrys Hand hielt sie weiterhin fest in ihrer. „Hallo Harry. Entschuldige, falls ich dich überrumpelt haben sollte, aber ich musste dich einfach wiedersehen."

Im Gegensatz zu ihren Vorgängern drängte sich Cho nicht auf. Sie wusste, dass sie damit nicht weit kommen würde. Nicht bei der Erfahrung, die Harry mit Ginny gemacht hatte. Ginnys Verhalten war unüberlegt gewesen. Sie war viel zu sehr mit der Tür ins Schloss gefallen.

Cho hingegen ging besonnen und behutsam vor. Es durfte nichts schief gehen!

Sie ließ Harrys Hand los, suchte aber seinen Blick und hielt diesen aufrecht. „Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht mehr böse?" Vorsichtig schenkte sie ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln. „Der Verrat an die DA war nicht meine Schuld. Ich wusste wirklich nichts davon! Wirklich! Ich war stets auf deiner Seite und bin es auch jetzt. Ich glaube an dich und möchte dich unterstützen."

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Ich werde dein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen! Harry, ich", sie stockte und sah schüchtern auf den Boden. Flüsternd fuhr sie fort: „Meine Gefühle für dich sind die Gleichen. Daran hat sich rein gar nichts geändert." Unsicher suchte sie erneut Harrys Blick.

Harry hingegen war völlig durcheinander. Das waren zu viele Ereignisse auf einmal gewesen. Noch immer hatte er das Bild vom innigen Kuss zwischen Draco und Pansy vor Augen. Schmerzhaft zog sich seine Brust zusammen und drohte ihn zu übermannen. Er verstand es nicht. Und im Grunde seines Herzens wollte er dies auch nicht verstehen.

Andererseits stand Cho schüchtern, beinahe ängstlich, vor ihm und gestand ihm ihre Gefühle. Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Cho hatte er ganz vergessen. Im Moment wusste er nicht, wie er zu ihr stand, wie er zu ihr stehen sollte. Er war überfordert.

Draco war sein Freund. Aber doch nur sein Freund. Oder doch nicht?

Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht deuten, welches aufkam, als sich Pansy an Draco schmiss. Pure Wut packte ihn und er wollte Pansy einfach nicht an seinem Freund kleben sehen. Er wünschte sich an ihre Stelle und eine kleine innere Stimme meldete sich in ihm und meinte, dass er eifersüchtig sei.

_Eifersüchtig? Ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig! _Er schob diesen Gedanken weit von sich und versuchte sich einzureden, dass es in Ordnung sei, wenn Draco Zeit mit seiner Freundin verbringen möchte. Er hätte doch nur einen Ton sagen müssen.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Cho. Zurückhaltend schenkte sie Harry abermals ein Lächeln. Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte dem ehemaligen Goldjungen Gryffindors einen scheuen Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach drehte sie sich um und ging einige Schritte weg.

„Ich möchte nicht aufdringlich sein", sagte Cho, blieb stehen und sah zurück. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Wenn du bereit bist, komme zu mir. Ich warte auf dich." Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf zum Schloss. Harry blieb verwirrt zurück und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Cho Chang lächelte triumphierend auf ihrem Weg zurück. Das erste Etappenziel hatte sie erreicht.

Pansy hatte ihr Vorhaben nicht einmal ansatzweise in die Tat umsetzen können. Harry näherte sich langsam den beiden Slytherins und bekam somit die Ausläufe des lautstarken Streites mit.

„… und falls du es nochmal wagen solltest, mich zu _küssen",_ er spukte dieses Wort regelrecht aus, „werde ich dich umbringen! Sofort! Egal wie viele Zeugen ich dafür habe. Das ist es mir wert!" Hasserfüllt starrte er Pansy an und richtete drohend den Zauberstab auf ihr Herz.

Als Pansy ihn leidenschaftlich küsste – oder besser versuchte – hatte er sie, nach der ersten Schrecksekunde, die er brauchte um sich zu sammeln, grob von sich gestoßen und augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

„Unsere Verbindung wurde von deinen Eltern arrangiert. Meine sind damit nicht einverstanden. Genauso wenig wie ich! Ich kann dich und besonders dein Verhalten nicht ausstehen und habe es bisher lediglich geduldet. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss!" Er trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sein Zauberstab blieb wo er war. „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Draco schwang seinen Stab und Pansy wurde einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Mit schnellen Schritten war er wieder bei ihr, packte sie am Arm und zischte: „Solltest du es wiederum wagen, Harry noch einmal anzufassen oder ihn zu bedrohen, lernst du mich richtig kennen. Dann mach' ich dich fertig!" Seine Worte waren ein Versprechen.

Harry hatte dies beobachtet und war nun noch aufgewühlter als zuvor. _Jetzt versteh' ich gar nichts mehr. Ist Pansy nun doch nicht seine Freundin? _„Bitte entschuldige Harry! Pansy scheint nicht zu begreifen, dass ich nichts von ihr wissen will. Ich kann sie ja nicht mal leiden", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Liebst du sie denn nicht? Und der… ähm, Kuss?", stotterte Harry verstört. Behutsam hob Draco Harrys Kinn nach oben, damit dieser ihm in die Augen sah. „Nein Harry, ich liebe sie nicht!", versprach er fest. „Pansy lebt in ihrer Traumwelt und bildet sich da etwas ein. Die einzigen Gefühle, die ich ihr entgegen bringe sind Hass und Verachtung. Und der Kuss", er gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, „ging von ihr aus. Ich habe das nicht vorher gesehen… aber so etwas geschieht bestimmt kein zweites Mal!"

„Du hättest nur sagen müssen, dass du Zeit mit ihr verbringen möchtest…", nuschelte Harry und sah zur Seite. „Harry" Er wiederholte seine Geste und blickte Harry verletzt an. „Das hätte ich, wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Ich will es aber nicht, denn… ich möchte meine Zeit gern mit dir verbringen."

In seinen Augen sah Harry, dass Draco dies absolut ernst meinte und die Wahrheit sprach. Das stechende Gefühl schwächte damit ab und sein Herz pochte aufgeregt schneller.

Harry berichtete Draco von seiner Begegnung mit Cho. Wie zuvor Harry, spürte Draco die Eifersucht in sich aufkeimen und wachsen. Harry wurde immer leiser und beinahe flüsternd schilderte er Chos Kuss.

Wie zuvor Harry fühlte sich Draco bei diesen Worten innerlich leer und ein eisiges Gift breitete sich über seinen Körper aus. Gelähmt stand er vor Harry und versuchte diese Worte zu begreifen. Harry war nun sein Freund und er wollte ihn beschützen. Darum sollte er sich freuen, dass ein Mädchen ihre Gefühle zu Harry gestand.

Stattdessen fühlte er sich verletzt und sogar ein bisschen verraten. Musste er sich gegenüber Harry mehr eingestehen, als er es bisher tat? Aber Harry war doch nur ein Freund. Ein neugewonnener Freund, den er mit allen Mitteln schützen wollte. Oder verbarg sich etwa mehr dahinter?

„Bist du sauer auf mich?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Vorsichtig sah Harry seinen Freund an. „Nein, nein. Es ist ok. Ich hab nur überlegt, wie ich dir dazu gratulieren soll…" Der Eisklotz in Dracos Inneren wurde immer größer, aber er versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Gratulieren?", quietschte Harry und sah aus, als hätte ihm gerade ein Troll einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. „Wieso gratulieren? Wegen Cho? Da gibt es nichts zu gratulieren. Falls das überhaupt echt war, dann liebt sie nicht mich sondern nur meinen Ruhm. Das war bei dem armen Cedric genauso…", stellte Harry nüchtern fest.

Harry ordnete seine Gefühle und gab sich mental eine Ohrfeige, dass er beinahe auf Cho reingefallen wäre. „Zwischen uns war nie etwas Ernstes", erinnerte sich Harry. „Als Cedric für das Turnier auserwählt wurde, fiel Chos Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Nach seinem Tod und nach kurzer Trauer kam sie auch schon auf mich zu… Ihre Gefühle gelten nicht mir."

Traurig wandte sich Harry ab. „Um mich ging es den Menschen nie… Sie sehen nur immer meinen Namen und die damit verbundene Berühmtheit…" Eine einzelne Träne fand ihren Weg über Harrys Wange.

Draco, welcher endlich aus seiner Starre zurückkehrte, ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn fest. Dabei sprach er: „Bitte entschuldige Harry! So hätte ich nicht reagieren dürfen. Es mag stimmen, dass viele Menschen dich nur als ihren Goldjungen sehen, aber bei uns ist das nicht der Fall!" Sanft wischte er Harrys Träne mit seinem Ärmel ab und lächelte ihn ehrlich an. „Bei mir ist es nicht so! All die Jahre kämpfe ich um deine Aufmerksamkeit und jetzt wo ich sie habe, will ich dir beweisen, dass du diesen Schritt nie bereuen musst. Ich-"

Draco stammelte noch etwas Unverständliches. Fragend schaute Harry zu ihm auf und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Bevor er nachfragen konnte, hatte Draco ihm einen blitzschnellen, aber sehr liebevollen Kuss auf seine Lippen gehaucht. Dieser Kuss dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, aber in Harry explodierten die Gefühle. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch stoben wild auseinander und gaben ihm das Gefühl, als könne er fliegen und gleichzeitig Bäume ausreißen. Seine Lippen kribbelten aufgeregt und sehnten sich nach mehr.

Auch in Draco überschlugen sich die Gefühle. Er hatte dies nicht tun wollen, aber Harry derartig nah zu sein, seinen atemberaubenden Duft einzuatmen und in seine wunderschönen grünen Augen zu sehen, hatten sein rationales Denken ausschalten lassen. Bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken hatte fassen können, lagen seine Lippen auch schon auf Harrys.

Mit schmerzhaft pochenden Herzen standen sich die beiden Slytherins gegenüber. Harry war durcheinander und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Draco dagegen hatte Angst vor Harrys Reaktion. Inständig hoffte er, dass er nicht zu weit gegangen war.

„Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Harry!", flüsterte Draco atemlos. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht verschreckt. Ich habe mir anscheinend selbst noch nicht ganz klar gemacht, _wie_ wichtig du mir bist." Noch nie hatte Harry den Prinzen Slytherins derartig verlegen und zugleich verletzlich gesehen.

Er spürte Dracos Unsicherheit und war selbst vollkommen überrumpelt. „Ich ähm, ich mag dich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob meine Gefühle für dich derartig weit gehen", stammelte Harry und blickte scheu zu Boden. „Ich hoffe, du verstehst das."

„Natürlich Harry. Ich ähm nun, ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Ich selbst weiß eigentlich auch nicht so ganz wieso…", nuschelte Draco verlegen und deutlich rosa um die Nase. „Ich hoffe inständig, dass das nicht zwischen uns stehen wird." So unsicher und beinahe reumütig hatte Harry Draco noch nie erlebt. „Vielleicht wollte ich auch nur, dass sich niemand zwischen uns drängt… schon gar keine hysterische Freundin."

Draco und Harry standen sich gegenüber. Die Zeit schien kurz stillzustehen. Der Wind wehte um sie und schien beide wie durch ein unsichtbares Band zu verbinden.

„Vergessen wir es solange, bis wir uns beide über unsere wahren Gefühle im Klaren sind, ja?", schlug Harry vor und klopfte Draco freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Draco stimmte ihm zu und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Haben wir was verpasst?", fragte George und strahlte Harry sowie auch Draco an. _Meine Herren, die Zwei sind ja komplett durch den Wind. Was ist denn hier passiert?, _überlegte er sich und stellte seine gedachte Frage im Anschluss. Keiner von ihnen hatte etwas mitbekommen.

Draco ergriff das Wort und klärte seine Freunde über die jüngsten Ereignisse auf. Als er geendet hatte, meinte Fred: „Das ist ja nicht zu fassen. Da lässt man euch kurz aus den Augen und schon schmeißen sich die Weiber an euch." Milli trat ihm auf den Fuß. „Autsch. Ok, tut mir leid. Aber das ist echt nicht zu fassen… Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr euch nicht habt einlullen lassen." Er vergewisserte sich, dass Harry an Cho nicht interessiert ist. „Wir weichen dir nicht mehr von Seite, Harry. Dann wird es bei einem Annäherungsversuch bleiben."

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss.

_/Hey, da ist doch noch mehr mein lieber Cousin… verschweigst du da etwa ein paar Kleinigkeiten?/ _Argwöhnisch klang Blaise, als Draco ihn in seinem Kopf vernahm. Argwöhnisch und platzend vor Neugierde.

_/Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst? Worauf willst du hinaus?/, _kam die unschuldige Gegenfrage vom kalten Prinzen.

_/Na gut, ich kann auch Harry fragen… Er sagt es mir sicher./ _Listig wollte Blaise sich Harry zuwenden.

_/Halt, warte! Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich sag's dir./ _Draco atmete tief durch.

_/Genau genommen ist nichts weiter passiert. Die Eifersucht ist nur mit mir durchgegangen… und ich hab Harry geküsst./_

_/Achso, ich dachte schon, dass… waaaaaaas? Moment mal, du hast was?/ _Zum zweiten Mal an diesen Tag gaffte Blaise ziemlich dämlich aus der Wäsche. Er sammelte sich und stellte die Frage noch einmal.

_/Was hast du gemacht?/_

_/Du hast mich schon verstanden…/_

_/Nun, dass du auf Harry stehst ist mir seit unserem vierten Schuljahr klar-/ _Überrascht sah Draco seinen Cousin in die Augen.

_/Ich bitte dich/_, erwiderte Blaise auf Dracos Blick hin, _/ich bin weder blind noch doof… wer genau hingesehen hat, dem MUSS diese Tatsache einfach aufgefallen sein. Wie auch immer, aber meinst du nicht, dass du es langsamer angehen könntest. Harry ist damit sicher überfordert – zumindest jetzt noch./_

_/Ja, ich weiß./ _Draco unterdrückte ein Seufzen. _/Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du das weißt/, _vorwurfsvoll sah er Blaise an.

_/Nein, das solltest du erst einmal mit dir selbst ausmachen. Milli weiß es übrigens auch./_

_/Hmm… und ich hab mir die beste Mühe gegeben, dass niemand dahinter kommt… Allerdings war es nicht so, wie du es dir vorstellst-/_

_/Ach, wie stell' ich mir das denn vor?/, _unterbrach Blaise ihn und grinste dreckig.

_/Nachdem mir Harry von Chos Annäherungsversuchen und besonders vom Kuss erzählt hat, ist es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter gelaufen. Ich war sauer und auch wahnsinnig eifersüchtig. Naja, da hab ich dann nicht weiter nachgedacht und meine Lippen auf seine gelegt. Es dauerte nicht einmal fünf Sekunden./_

_/Hmm, ok ich hab's mir anders vorgestellt… Aber immerhin ein Anfang. Dennoch solltest du langsam vorgehen./_

_/Ich gehe überhaupt nicht vor. Das hätte heute nicht geschehen dürfen. Was Harry jetzt wohl von mir denkt?/_

_/Mach dir keinen Kopf_/, Blaise deutete auf Harry,_ /Ich glaube, das hat er ganz gut aufgenommen. Er weiß, dass Cho nur mit ihm spielt, aber es scheint ihn nicht zu belasten. Ich hab Harry schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen…/_

Zusammen gingen sie zum Mittagessen.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie abermals am See. Harry war in seinem Geschenk von Severus vertieft und verschlang _Schwarze Magie und ihre Irrtümer _regelrecht. Milli spielte mit ihrer schwarzen Katze und die übrigen Slytherins stellten einen Wie-beschützen-wir-Harry-Plan auf.

„Auf jeden Fall lassen wir Harry nicht mehr allein. Bevor der Wir-holen-Harry-zurück-auf-unsere-Seite-Trupp zu Harry kommt, müssen sie zunächst an uns vorbei." Ihr Plan war klar und eindeutig. Ob er ebenso einfach in die Tat umzusetzen war, würde sich bald zeigen.

„Da wir das geklärt hätten, sollten wir uns endlich von den Strapazen erholen", sagte Fred grinsend und rekelte sich genüsslich in der warmen Sonne.

Der restliche Tag verlief ruhig und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Nach ihrem gemütlichen Tag am See, wobei sich auch Harry überreden ließ eine Runde im See zu schwimmen, gingen sie geschlossen zum Abendessen.

Harry hatte keine große Lust zu essen, weshalb er gelangweilt auf seinem Hähnchen herumkaute. Er hatte an diesem Tag viermal aus seinem Kelch getrunken und war jetzt einfach nur müde.

Der Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum verlief ebenso ohne Zwischenfälle. Zufrieden, aber ausgelaugt, fielen sie in die Sessel am Kamin. „Ist ja richtig unheimlich", meinte George und sah sich um. Auf Blaises und Millis fragende Blicke hin fügte er hinzu: „wir sind heute auf keine Gryffindors gestoßen… selbst Dumbledore hat sich nicht einmal blicken lassen."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst", erinnerte sich Draco zurück, „ich habe ihn auch bei keiner der Mahlzeiten gesehen. Ihr etwa?" Kopfschütteln folgte als Reaktion auf seine Frage. „Äußerst verdächtig!" Geheimnistuerisch wedelte Fred mit seinen Händen. „Ich bin gespannt was der alte Sack plant", wollte Draco wissen. „Aber ich glaube, das werden wir noch früh genug erfahren."


End file.
